Shaking Foundations
by KatZen
Summary: Sequel to Actions and Consequences. International Rescue is run by operatives that have strong foundations. But what happens when foundations are torn to shreds, and how will it affect International Rescue? Chapter 48 uploaded.
1. Slip, Sliding Away

**Disclaimer: this disclaimer applies to all of the chapters. All characters in Thunderbirds belong to Gerry Anderson. Any original, unrecognized character belongs to me and my imagination.**

**AN: Hey there! I'm back!**

**Sorry about the long wait. But it didn't seem that long to me. Oh well. I couldn't find anything on that trip, except for more plot twists and storylines…. Looks like that camp worked its miracles. LOL**

**I should probably let you know that I will be taking this story slower than my last two stories. In short, it will be a miracle if I upload more than one chapter every four or five days. **

**As promised, here is the sequel to Actions and Consequences. And without further ado, I present the first chapter of the story, Shaking Foundations.**

Chapter One- Slip, Sliding Away

"Thunderbird Two, this is Thunderbird One. We have arrived at the rescue site. What's your ETA?" Scott barked into the com-link between him and Thunderbird Two.

"Thunderbird Two here. ETA: 6 minutes. What's the situation like, Scott?" Virgil asked.

Scott peered at the rescue site. "Things look pretty organised."

"That's good." Virgil sighed.

"Alan and I are going to unload Mobile Control now. When you land, you might want to set up a medical base, Tash. Chances are a lot of people have been injured." Scott instructed. "And Virgil, take your time; but hurry up."

Virgil choked back a laugh. "FAB Scott. See you soon."

Scott turned and faced an injured Alan (he had torn some muscles in his shoulder on a previous rescue), and started to unload Mobile Control.

The Thunderbirds had been called to mudslide in Wales. Heavy rain had saturated the soil, and made it unstable. The soil particles became loosely packed, and slid around, creating a mudslide. The mudslide had successfully demolished a row of houses, and took half a school with it.

"Please, don't let this take long." Alan muttered under his breath.

Scott looked up and stared at Alan.

"What?" Alan defended himself. "I'm anxious to get back to Tin-Tin."

Scott shook his head, and rolled his eyes, while biting back a smile.

"Don't give me that look." Alan said.

"What look?"

"THAT look."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Scott replied. "But, why are you so anxious to get back to Tin-Tin? You should be glad that you got out while you had the chance."

Alan rolled his eyes incredulously. "Scott, have you even been living on the Island for the past nine months? Just in case you've forgotten, my wife is expecting our first child in a few days, and I want to make sure she is alright. And I would have thought that you would be anxious to get back to base too."

"Alan, just because it is my anniversary, it doesn't mean that I want to rush this job so that I can get back." Scott fixed the last attachment to Mobile Control and contacted Thunderbird Two.

"ETA: 0.5 minutes." Virgil told Scott.

Virgil and Gordon approached Mobile Control once TB2 had landed.

"So, what's the plan?" Gordon asked.

"We know that there are people trapped in the mudslide, so Virgil and you go down on the harness, assess the situation, and get them out." Scott instructed.

"And what will you do, since Base Commander said Alan couldn't rescue people with his shoulder?" Virgil asked.

Scott glanced briefly at Alan. "Mobile Control, what am I doing?"

Alan tilted his head to the side. "Half a school is still standing on this land height, right?"

The three brothers nodded.

"You're going there then. Make sure the foundations are strong enough to anchor the remaining building. From the information John's been sending, I think another mudslide is imminent."

"FAB, Mobile Control." Scott mock-saluted, grabbed his safety gear and headed into the building.

* * *

Virgil and Gordon lowered themselves carefully down the unstable soil.

"There are seven houses in a row. Divide and conquer?" Virgil asked Gordon.

"You take four houses; I'll do the other three and half the school." Gordon planned, and Virgil nodded in agreement.

They both went their separate ways, sifting through debris and hoisting trapped civilians to safer and steadier land.

* * *

Scott manoeuvred through the torn building. He was almost certain that the whole building was structurally unstable.

"Scott calling Mobile Control."

"Mobile Control, receiving you loud and clear."

"The whole building is unstable. I'm coming back up, provided that there is no-one stuck under the debris."

"FAB Scott. Mobile Control out."

Scott shone his helmet lamp around the destructed building. He stopped, and his blue eyes focused in on a pile of rubble. He could have sworn he saw a child's hand mixed up under smashed bricks, rusted iron and splintered wood.

"Mobile Control, change of plans." Scott told Alan. "Civilians located under rubble. I'm going to get them out now."

"Scott, do you need any help? Virgil and Gordon told me that they have nearly finished. I can send one of them in there once they return."

"No, I should be fine, but thanks for the offer. Scott out."

Scott hastily pulled bits of rubble away from the heap of remains, and wiggled his way through a hole. He soon came across three children, one statue still, and the other two frightened out of their wits.

"Hey there," he smiled, trying to reassure them. "You OK?"

One timid nod replied. "I'm fine. Cindy isn't." He gestured to the still form of the child. "Will you get us out of here?"

Scott nodded determinedly. "Yes. Yes I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

One of the two children- a six year old boy- tilted his head to the left. "We're scared."

"Don't be. I've promised to get you out of here, and I will." Scott moved over to the unresponsive child, Cindy, and checked her life signs. He felt around for a pulse.

He couldn't find one. His gut clenched, and he swallowed painfully.

"I'm sorry." He murmured to the frozen form, and slid her eyelids closed.

Scott turned around and faced the two boys. "My main priority is to get you out of here." He ushered them through the hole, and let them carefully round the broken bricks and disintegrated wood. Finally, they reached the surface, and Scott handed the two boys over to the local authorities.

* * *

Scott was walking past Mobile Control, back to the school, when Alan grabbed him. "Scott, you're not going back in there."

"Yes I am." Scott countered.

"No, you're not!" Alan re-enforced. "It's too dangerous."

"Report me to Base Command then! There's another child trapped down there, and it is my duty to get her."

Scott turned away from Alan, and marched briskly to the school. He knew Alan was right. The school was too unstable. It could collapse at any moment. But, as a parent, he also knew that her parents wouldn't get any closure unless their child's body was returned to them.

Just as he picked up the girl's body, he felt the ground slide out from under his feet.

Alan stared in horror, as the school slid out of site. Scott was in there. Something forced him into action. He pushed several buttons on Mobile Control's display.

"Mobile Control to Scott." Alan paused, waiting for a response. "Mobile Control to Scott. Do you copy, Scott?"

Another slight pause.

"Dammit Scott! Answer me!" Alan yelled down the link.

There was an eerie silence.

**AN: Will they find Scott? Is he dead or alive? Wasn't I mean to end the chapter there? Will I ever stop asking questions I know the answer to? Please read and review.**


	2. Agent 34 Sounds Familiar

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: I know the answer to the third question from the previous chapter. I never said I would be nice in the last chapter. And I don't think I am actually being that mean… yet. The worst is about to come. Corners may need to be ready on stand-by.**

Chapter Two- Agent 34 Sounds Familiar

"VIRGIL! GORDON!" Alan yelled. "Get here IMMEDIATELY!"

They both scampered over to Alan.

"What's the big emergency?" Gordon asked, not noticing how tense Alan was looking.

"There was another mudslide. It took the rest of the school down."

"Right. This affects us because?" Gordon asked, while Virgil looked at the information on Mobile Control.

"It affects us because Scott is in there." Alan snarled.

Virgil glanced up in surprise. "I thought that he came out of the school."

"He did." Alan agreed.

"Oh no," Virgil understood the situation, and turned accusingly to Alan. "Why didn't you stop him, you idiot?"

"I tried! But you know Scott! When he has his mind set on doing something, he'll do it, no matter what."

"Guys, stop it." Gordon intervened in the situation. "Arguing will not get Scott back any faster. Alan, inform Base Command of the… predicament, for want of a better word, we're facing right now."

"Why me?" Alan whined.

"Because you're Mobile Control. Field Commander." Virgil snapped. "All part of the job description."

"Virgil, you and I will go down the slide again, and try and find him." Gordon attached the safety cords to his "superman-pants" harness, and disappeared behind the mountain of mud.

* * *

Gordon pulled on his gloves, and bounced slightly on the ground he was on. It seemed stable enough to take his weight, so he disconnected the safety cords from his harness.

Virgil arrived a few moments after Gordon, and mimicked his actions. Virgil pulled out the portable heat sensor, and pointed to a mound of leftover building residue. "Scott's there. Body heat signal looks really strong." His face fell slightly. "There's another body. That person didn't make it."

Gordon closed his eyes, and turned away. This was the worst part of International Rescue. They weren't God; they couldn't save everyone. Gordon knew that, but even so, the news hurt. It always did.

Composing himself, Gordon turned around. "Let's get them out."

They worked in tandem; Virgil would occasionally hum a melody, and Gordon knew it was his way of releasing some of his emotions.

Gordon pulled back a piece of rusted, jagged metal, and saw Scott. "He's here."

Virgil dropped the debris in his hand, and ran over to Gordon. "How is he?"

"Unconscious. There's a gash to his forehead. It was probably caused by the serrated edge on the sheet of metal." Gordon explained.

"Right. Inform Mobile Control. Then, we'll set him on the spine board and you'll winch and hoist him up." Virgil gently pulled the deceased body out of Scott's cradling arms and looked down at her sadly. "I have to get a death certificate for this body."

* * *

Virgil re-attached his safety cords and ascended the slide of mud. As soon as he reached the top of the mountain of mud, Alan accosted him.

"Did you find Scott?"

Virgil nodded.

"How is he?"

"Injured, as usual." Virgil sighed. "Unconscious. He has a nasty gash to his forehead, and we aren't sure of any spinal injuries, so we are using the spine board as a precaution."

"OK. Base Command said to take him to a hospital in LA. Agent 34 has been alerted to the situation, and is ready to treat him." Alan instructed.

Virgil's face pulled into a puzzled frown. "Isn't agent 34 Dr. Conway?"

Alan simply nodded.

* * *

Thunderbird Two landed on the roof of the hospital, where Dr. Conway was waiting.

As they brought Scott out, Tash and Virgil briefed the doctor on the situation.

"He's been unconscious since we found him. He hasn't regained consciousness yet, but his pupils have been responding to changes in amount of light and light colour changes." Tash stated, as they transferred Scott onto a stretcher and wheeled him into a room in the emergency ward of the hospital.

Jeff was waiting anxiously outside the room, with his sleeping grand-daughter in his arms. "How is he?"

"I not sure yet." Dr. Conway responded. "I just want to get Scott into the room first, and then I will talk to you and inform you of the situation."

Jeff nodded in understanding, as Tash took Mel out of his arms.

"Dad, just out of interest, why did you bring Mel with you?" Tash asked.

Jeff looked her straight in the eye. "I couldn't leave her behind."

The Tracys waited in the hallway; Jeff and Virgil were pacing relentlessly, while Gordon, Alan, and Tash sat on worn down chairs. An eternity later, or so it seemed, the door to Scott's room opened, and the doctor stepped out. The Tracys flocked to him like bees would flock to honey.

"We performed several tests and scans on Scott." Dr. Conway addressed the crowd. "These included blood tests to check for tetanus or any other infections that could have entered the wound, CT and MRI scans of his head to detect if there is any swelling or bleeding in the brain, or if there are any fractures on his skull. We have also done some scans on his spine, and thankfully there hasn't been any spinal injury."

Jeff and the others let out the breath they didn't know they were holding.

"There is some other news as well," Dr. Conway continued. "He regained consciousness halfway through the spinal tests."

"Can we see him?" Virgil asked, before the words could come from any one.

Dr. Conway nodded. "But for a short while only. Scott is a little out of it."

As soon as the doctor left, there was a flurry of movement. The clan stood around the bed, staring at Scott. He opened one bleary blue eye.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"You didn't think we wouldn't see you before we left, did you?" Jeff asked, while running a hand absent-mindedly through Scott's hair.

Scott pulled himself up into a sitting position. "How's my little girl?" he asked, as he took Mel from Tash's arms. "You've been good for Grandad, haven't you?"

Scott looked up at Jeff. "She has been good, right?"

"As good as gold." Jeff affirmed, and looked pointedly at Scott. "Unlike someone."

Scott sighed. The inevitable had come. "What's the punishment?"

"We'll talk about it when you come home." Jeff led his family out of the room, except for Tash, as he sensed that Scott and she needed some space. The door closed quietly behind the crowd of Tracys.

"You know, this isn't how I thought we would spend our first wedding anniversary." She took hold of his hand, and squeezed it slightly.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's OK, Scott. We can celebrate when you get out of here." Tash reassured him. "We can ask Dad if he could look after Mel for the evening, while we have a moonlit picnic on the beach."

"Yeah," Scott replied, while picturing the scene in his mind. "That'd be nice."

Scott glanced at the clock on the wall, just as Tash stifled a yawn. "You should go back home. Catch up on some sleep. It's been a long day." Scott instructed.

Tash nodded in agreement, and took Melissa out of Scott's unresisting arms. "I'll see you in the morning."

Once again, the door closed, and in no time at all, Scott fell asleep.

* * *

Scott was sitting next to Tash on the hospital bed. He just had to wait for the doctor to come back with his test results, and then he could go home, back to the island.

Dr. Conway walked into the room, analysing the test results with a perplexed look on his face. "The good news is that the CT and MRI scans show that there has been no damage or swelling to the skull and brain."

"And the bad news?" Scott prompted.

Dr. Conway looked at the test results again, and frowned. "I'd like you to come to the GP's office on Friday, so that I can run a few more tests.

"'Why?" Scott was instantly wary.

"The tests can be wrong, which is why I want to run more tests, to confirm or disprove the results that came back." Dr. Conway began. "There is a possibility that they are wrong, but these results indicate that the cancer is back."

**AN: (Avoids all the objects, especially the sharp glassware, being thrown at her) Hey, I never said I would be nice. There is some disturbing fun in torturing the characters of the tale. Anyway, please review.**


	3. Surprise, Surprise

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: All medical references in this chapter have come from a book gathering dust on my bookcase, and the internet, so I am not sure if it is entirely right. So if it isn't, sorry about that. Let me know, and I will correct it.**

Chapter Three- Surprise, Surprise

The rest of the day was a blur to Scott. He didn't remember how or when he and Tash returned to the Island. All he knew was that his mind was a mess; jumbled up and turned upside down, and that he spent his time in room, with Mel for company.

'Why is this happening?' He wondered bitterly, standing on the balcony, watching the sunset disappear, and the night sky dawn. 'Why can't things just go right for once? Why can't life be simple, and uncomplicated?'

He felt a light tap on his shoulder, and looked around in surprise.

"Take a walk with me, Scott." Tash murmured.

Scott turned his head, so that he was looking at Mel in her cot.

"Mel will be fine." Tash sensed his thoughts. "I asked Dad, and he said he was fine with looking after her for the evening."

She gently led Scott off the balcony, and towards the beach.

"You know, there is every chance that the test results were wrong." She said, remaining optimistic.

"And there's every chance that they are right." Scott's voice was leaden. He was being realistic, in his opinion.

Tash sighed. "Scott, just for this evening, let's not talk or worry about this. OK?"

Scott nodded mutely.

They strolled on the beach, with the ocean waves lapping softly at their ankles, and the silver stars shining above them. A faint glow glimmered in the distance, growing brighter as they walked towards it.

The glow came from several candles, placed on the perimeter of a large picnic blanket; with a picnic basket, lined with another blanket, overflowing with culinary delights.

"You did all of this?" Scott asked, his voice strangely quiet.

"Yeah. I had some help though." Tash admitted.

"You shouldn't have gone to all this trouble."

"I didn't have to. I wanted to." Tash sat down on the blanket; Scott followed suit, and pulled out their dinner.

After they finished eating, Tash snuggled up against Scott, and his arm snaked around her waist.

"Close your eyes." Scott whispered.

Tash obliged.

"Now, open your hand." Scott placed a small, white gold locket in her palm, and closed her fingers around it.

Tash opened her eyes, and looked at the locket. She opened it up, and read the inscription on the lid of the locket. "Scott, this is beautiful." She slipped the locket on over her neck, and tenderly kissed him. After a while, they broke apart, and she looked up at him.

"Scott."

"Yes?"

"There's something I need to tell you." She sounded deliriously happy.

Scott looked at her; blue eyes met green.

She smiled slightly. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

The tranquil peace on the beach in the morning was disturbed by a shrill alarm, coming from a watch.

Tash stirred and activated the watch, only to see Virgil's hurried face.

"Thank God!" he exclaimed. "You have to come back to the villa now!"

"Why?" she asked, as she shook Scott awake.

"It's Tin-Tin. We think she's in labour, and Alan is anxious and worried."

"What's he doing?" Scott asked, as they walked briskly back to the villa.

"He is running around like a headless chicken, yelling 'don't panic.'" Virgil sounded very amused.

"OK, we'll be there in a few minutes. See you then." Tash disconnected the link.

* * *

"Tin, how's the pain now?" Tash asked.

"It's going down." She replied.

"Right. Well, the good news is that you are not in labour." Tash surmised.

"Then, what just happened?" Alan asked slowly.

"Braxton Hicks."

"What?" Alan asked, worriedly.

"Braxton Hicks. It's a set of contractions that disappear over a short period of time. It's perfectly normal, there's nothing to worry about." Tash turned back to Tin-Tin. "Take it easy over the next few days, just relax; Alan can wait on you hand and foot." She said with a wink.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, and the Tracys (minus Jeff), were lounging around in the living room.

"What's up with those two?" Gordon asked Virgil, as he looked at Scott and Tash, snuggled up on a sofa.

"How should I know? I'm in the dark, just like you." Virgil replied, while staring intently at the couple. "They seem really happy. Must be something good."

Alan leaned closer to Tin-Tin. "Do you know what's making those two so happy?"

Tin-Tin shook her head. "Maybe her family have had some good news." Tin-Tin guessed.

"Yeah, maybe." Alan didn't sound so sure. "It's a bit unlikely, though. I mean, she doesn't talk about her family at all."

Just then, Jeff appeared in the room, looking slightly annoyed. "Boys, what are you doing?"

"Waiting for the next rescue?"

"Gordon, none of you will be able to go on a next rescue; unless you run the mandatory system upgrades and components check on Thunderbirds One to Four."

There was a collective groan from the boys. The system upgrades were simple and quick to complete, but the components check were exhausting and long.

"The checks have been outstanding for two weeks. It simply cannot be put off any longer."

"Dad, we've had a busy two weeks." Virgil defended himself and his brothers.

"I know you've had a busy time recently. But you're not doing anything now, so I want you and your brothers to run those checks."

Grumbling and moaning, the boys headed to their respective hangers.

"If it makes you feel better," Jeff called out to his sons retreating backs, "I have a mountain of paperwork to complete."

He trudged wearily to his office, leaving Tash and Tin-Tin alone in the living room.

"Tash," Tin-Tin asked tentatively, "how come you never talk about your family?"

Tash's face clouded over. "My family."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you." Tin-Tin apologised quickly.

"You don't need to apologise. You didn't know."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Might as well." Tash sighed. "My only remaining family is my mother. We don't get along. The reason behind that is relatively stupid."

"What happened?" Tin-Tin was very curious.

"It's a long and complicated story."

"I'm listening."

"We used to live in the city. My mother was a successful lawyer, and my dad was an executive in the business he worked for. When I was about fourteen, the company my dad worked for went bankrupt. He couldn't find another job, so Dad's parents let us stay on their farm, and Dad helped work on the farm.

My mother hated the lifestyle there. She was, and I think she still is, terribly insecure, and constantly worried about what others think of her. She couldn't bear the thought that she was married to a farmer. She divorced him, moved away and reverted back to her maiden name, so no-one would associate her with my dad.

She insisted that my brother and I came with her, but we both refused, as Dad needed us more. My mother reached a compromise with us- we would spend the weekdays with Dad, but spend the week-ends and holidays with her.

This worked out fine, for the first year, but after that, everything went pear shaped."

Tin-Tin was astounded. How could one person be so selfish?

"I had been asked out, and it wouldn't have been possible to stay with her on that weekend. When I called her on a Thursday morning, and explained the situation to her, the first thing she did was ask me who I was going with. I thought she was just doing what all mothers do. But I was wrong. She wanted to try and preserve her reputation, and that was why she asked.

I told her Scott had asked me out, and she went ballistic."

Tin-Tin looked puzzled. The Tracy name was a respectable name, and carried a lot of prestige.

"This was before Dad, well, Scott's dad, made his millions.

Anyway, she said, and I quote 'that under no circumstances was I allowed to go out with that fleabag of a farm boy,' and that she would expect me at her apartment on Friday afternoon. If I wasn't there, she said that she would drive down to the farm, and take me, even if I didn't want to go with her.

I was a mess on Friday, and John, Virgil and Scott noticed it. By lunch, I had plucked up the courage to tell Scott, and was bracing myself for rejection.

That was the first time Scott surprised me. No, wait, that was the second time."

"What was the first time?" Tin-Tin interrupted.

"The first time was when Scott asked me out. Anyway, I was expecting him to say something like 'that's too bad, maybe some other time', but never actually get another time.

But he didn't do that. He started laughing hysterically." Tash smiled at this memory.

"'Did she really call me a fleabag of a farm boy? I'll have to thank her personally for that.' That was the first thing he said. He was really understanding, and instead he asked me to go out with him straight after school."

Tin-Tin smiled. It sounded just like Scott to try and find a way around that issue. She looked at Tash, and saw that she was no longer smiling.

"My mother was true to her word. She drove down to the farm and saw me and Scott on the porch, kissing. My mother didn't hit the roof that day; she whizzed past it, flew past the nearest orbiting satellite, and entered the next galaxy. She was _that _mad.

After a few weeks, she got a transfer to London. I haven't seen or talked to her since she moved away. And I look like my dad, so I was a constant reminder of the failure she married."

Tash added as an afterthought as she finished her tale, and looked at Tin-Tin. Tin-Tin was shocked and was shaking slightly

"Tin, what's wrong?"

"I think the baby is actually coming."

**AN: This chapter was so hard to write (got writer's block in the middle of it), so please read and review, and as mentioned above, if any medical stuff is wrong, let me know about that too.**


	4. B'Days and T Days

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: thanks to all the reviewers. They are really encouraging, so thanks.**

Chapter Four- B'Days and T-Days

Tash made sure Tin-Tin was comfortable on the sick-bay bed, before moving towards the video-intercom.

"Sick-Bay to Thunderbird Three Silo."

"Thunderbird Three Silo, receiving you loud and clear."

"Alan, you need to come up here right away! Tin's gone into labour, and she really wants you here."

"What?!" Alan was flabbergasted. "I'll be right there."

Tash closed the connection and sat next to Tin-Tin. "So, have you thought of any names?"

Tin-Tin nodded and winced a bit. "Alan wanted to name it after Scott and Gordon, if it's a boy, because Alan said that they have always been there for him."

"And if it's a girl?"

"We didn't come to an agreement."

Just then, Alan burst into the room.

"How is she?" Alan asked.

"I'm fine, Alan." Tin-Tin answered.

"Is there anything I can get you? Water?"

"No, Alan, I'm fine."

Satisfied that everything was alright; Alan sat down next to Tin-Tin, and held her hand.

"Tin-Tin was telling me that you wanted to name the baby after Scott and Gordon," Tash glanced up at Alan, before going over Tin-Tin's plan. "What did you have in mind?"

"Malcolm Leroy Tracy or Leroy Malcolm Tracy. Both after Scott's and Gordon's first middle name."

Startled, Tash looked up. "First?"

"Yeah, Dad named us all after the Mercury Seven astronauts. Scott Malcolm Carpenter Tracy, John Glenn Tracy, Virgil Gus Grissom Tracy, Gordon Leroy Cooper Tracy and Alan Shepard Tracy."

"You've never mentioned that before."

Alan smiled. "We tend not to use them. Scott, Virgil and Gordon hate being called by their first middle name, so they tend to omit it from things." He paused. "Well, we do use 'em, but only on the internet."

"So, you would be Alan Shepard on the net?"

"No," Alan corrected, "I am Shepard Alan. Everyone uses their middle name first, and then their first name. It avoids confusion with the real astronauts."

"But what if you had two middle names, like Virgil or Gordon?"

"Gordon is Leroy Gordon, Virgil is Gus Virgil and Scott is Malcolm Scott."

"I see." Tash looked back down at the notes, and finished reading the last sentence.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" Tin-Tin screeched, while squeezing Alan's hand so hard, the tips of his fingers went white.

Alan looked helplessly towards Tin-Tin and then to Tash. "Can you give her something for the pain?" He asked, ignoring Tin's vigorous head shakings.

"I could," Tash replied hesitantly, "but she doesn't want any."

"Tin, please, take the pain killer." Alan pleaded.

"No- AGH!" Tin-Tin crushed Alan's hand once again, and wiped away a tear of pain that was rolling down her cheek. She looked pleadingly at Tash. "I've changed my mind. I want the epidural."

Tash nodded. She quickly prepared a needle, mixed with some local anaesthetic, and applied some numbing gel to Tin-Tin's back. "It should take about ten to fifteen minutes for you to feel the full effects of this."

Tin-Tin nodded in relief, and looked tiredly at Alan. "I don't think I can do this. Too tiring."

"Yes you can!" Alan encouraged. "You've done so well so far. Don't give up now."

"This has to be one of the hardest things I have had to do." Tin-Tin moaned into Alan's shoulder, screwing up her face, as another contraction hit her, though thankfully, the effects of the epidural had kicked in. This was less painful.

"I know." Alan murmured.

Tin-Tin stared incredulously at Alan, as did Tash.

"I don't think you do know, Alan." Tash said more to herself, but Tin-Tin still heard.

"Yeah, I don't think you do." Tin-Tin agreed. "Next time we decide to have a child, YOU can carry it around for nine months, and then YOU can spend hours in agony delivering the thing."

'Maybe I should just keep quiet, except for the re-assurances.' Alan mused to himself, after hearing Tin-Tin's outburst.

Tin-Tin could feel another big contraction on the way, and braced herself for the pain.

"Tin, I need you to work with the pain. Breathe and push, OK?"

"Work with the pain?! Are you mad?!" Tin-Tin shouted. "I don't want to work with the pain. I don't want any pain!"

"I know, but the more you work with the pain, the faster this will be over." Tash promised, as she wiped sweat from Tin-Tin's face.

Tin-Tin sucked in some air, and exhaled slowly.

"That's it. You're doing really well. A few more like that and this'll all be over."

Almost an eternity later, at least, that's how long it felt like to Alan, wailing could be heard in sick-bay.

"You know, it's just as well you were arguing over names." Tash said, as she wrapped up the newborn, and handed him over to the parents, before leaving sick-bay and giving the new parents some time to themselves.

Tin-Tin readily accepted her son. "He's got your hair, Alan."

"He's got your eyes." Alan moved closer to Tin-Tin, and kissed her forehead. "I am so proud of you."

* * *

Tash faced several anxious faces the moment she stepped out of sick-bay.

"How is my daughter?" Kyrano asked, ever so gently.

"She's fine. Mother and baby are both fine."

"Can we see them?" Jeff asked, anxious to see his new grandchild.

"Give them a few minutes to enjoy this moment, and then you can see them."

Jeff waited a few moments, before knocking on sick-bay's door. "Can we come in?"

Alan opened the door and let them in, and before Jeff could ask, Alan handed him the baby.

Jeff looked down at the latest addition into his family. "Son, if you don't have a name, I think Walter Schirra will suit him perfectly."

"Nice try, Dad," Alan replied dryly, amid hearty chuckles. "But this little guy already has a name."

"What is it?"

"Meet Leroy-"

Gordon stared at Alan.

"-Malcolm-"

Scott's head shot up, and he too, stared at Alan.

"-Tracy." Alan finished off proudly. He met Gordon's gaze. "Leroy because you have always been my fun loving, prank-pulling older brother, and I don't know what I would do without you, and Malcolm-" Alan faced Scott. "Because you have always been the brother I could rely on, and the one I could turn to when I had a problem, and I know I always can."

Jeff handed Leroy back to his Dad. "We'll leave you to it. Congratulations."

"Nice one, Alan." Scott gave his youngest brother a playful noogie.

"Stop it, Scott. You can't do that! I'm legally an adult now!"

"Yeah, you are. But you will always be young enough for your older brothers to give you noogies."

"Thanks for that, Scott." Alan muttered darkly.

It looked like he was in for a lifetime of noogies from his brothers.

* * *

Friday.

T-Day.

Test day.

Scott woke up to the beeping from his alarm clock. He had butterflies- no, he had a stampede of animals running in his stomach.

He eased himself out of the tangle of bedclothes, and had a quick shower and shave.

By the time he entered his room again, Tash was already up and rubbing sleep-dust out of her eyes. "Fifteen minutes. Then I'll be ready, OK?"

Scott nodded, and carried his wide-awake daughter to the kitchen. He placed her in the highchair, walked past Jeff, engrossed in reading his business papers, and raided the cupboards, looking for a jar of baby food.

'Running low.' He thought to himself, as he pulled on of the last jars out. 'Have to pick some up later today.'

He fished a spoon out of the drawer, and unscrewed the lid on the jar.

"Vanilla Flavoured Custard." He read out loud. "I think you're going to like this."

Melissa just giggled and waved a chubby arm in the air. Scott spooned one custard filled spoon into her open mouth. He continued this process, until the whole jar was nearly empty.

"Come on, Mel," Scott cajoled, when she refused to eat any more, "just one more spoon."

Virgil entered the kitchen, and grabbed a cup of coffee. "Morning, Scott." He figured out the dilemma Scott was facing. "Is she not eating?" he asked, with a hint of a smile.

Scott stared at Virgil as though he had said something incredibly stupid. "If she was eating, do you honestly think I would be telling her to eat?"

"Fair point."

Scott tried one last time, but failed. He knew that she just wouldn't eat it, so he savoured the leftover spoonfuls.

"Scott, the jars are for Mel, not for you."

Scott whirled around, to see Tash standing in the doorway with a disapproving expression.

"It tastes better than all the pea shi-" Scott caught himself just in time, and looked guiltily at his dad and daughter. "-stuff you feed her."

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to be a healthy, nutritious mother."

"It's not me you have to apologise to." Scott replied, with a gleam in his eye.

"I'll bear that in mind. Now, are you ready to go?"

Jeff's ears pricked up. "Go where?" He folded the corner of his paper, so he could see Scott.

Scott looked politely puzzled. "The doctor's. I have to get some tests back."

"I see. And I wasn't informed of this because?"

Scott looked even more puzzled. "I left you a note on your desk."

Jeff sighed. He still hadn't worked his way through the mountain of paperwork on his desk. "Do you want me to look after Mel?"

Scott shook his head. "Thanks for the offer, but we need to get some things for her as well."

Jeff nodded in understanding. "OK son, call me when you reach there, and let me know what happened afterwards."

* * *

Scott sat down on a cushioned chair. Earlier on in the day, he had to have X-rays, blood tests, white blood cell counts, MRIs and CT scans.

And now the results had been processed, and Scott was waiting to hear if it had all been a mistake, if it was just a cancer scare.

"Doctor?" He prompted, after watching the doctor sigh and rub the bridge of his nose.

"It told us what we knew, plus more." He sighed again. "I'm sorry Scott; there is no doubt about it. The cancer is back, and is back with a vengeance."

Scott ran a weary hand over his face. "How come I haven't had any symptoms?"

"It's uncommon, but not unheard of, but sometimes, cancers don't show symptoms unit they are moderately advanced."

"So, it's been caught early?"

Dr. Conway mulled over his answer. "It's not as advanced as it was last time, but it is not that small either."

"So, what's going to happen now?"

"I'm going to refer you back to Dr. Handley, for an emergency appointment on Monday. He can give you better and more accurate advice."

Scott stood up, and walked to the door. "Thanks for doing the tests, Doctor."

He walked past the waiting room, knowing that Tash and Mel would follow behind him, as he left the GP's office, crossed the road, entered the small park and sat down on a swing. How was he going to tell Jeff, again?

A few moments later, Tash sat down on the swing next to him, and held his hand. No words needed to be said.

**AN: As usual, all medical stuff has come from the internet, so let me know if it is wrong. Please read and review.**


	5. Confrontations with my Father

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer- see chapter one. Also, all Nintendo related things in this chapter belong to their respective owners.

**AN: This is going to be a rather short chapter, as I have jarred four fingers on each hand, and typing is quite difficult. Sorry about that.**

Chapter Five- Confrontations with my Father.

Jeff looked out of the full length of the glass window, and saw the plane taxi off the landing strip. He knew that it would be Scott landing, and his anxiety doubled. Scott hadn't called after the appointment, and that worried him. Jeff was sure that it was a sign that something wasn't right. He would have to drag the answer out of Scott, because knowing him (and Jeff knew him very well), he wouldn't be forthcoming with information.

Jeff heard the key turn in the lock of the front door, and he hastily scrambled out of his office.

Scott stood in the doorway, his facial expressions and body language unreadable.

"How did it go, son?"

Scott shrugged, not revealing a thing. He brushed past Jeff, as he moved away. He couldn't tell Jeff. He hadn't figured out how to tell Jeff.

Jeff stared helplessly at Scott's retreating back. He turned and looked questioningly at Tash, but she shook her head slightly. She knew that this was something Jeff needed to hear from Scott.

"Tash, please," Jeff pleaded. "He's my son. I need to know."

"I know. But I can't tell you. It's not my place to say what's wrong with him." She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He'll tell you when he's ready."

* * *

Scott was leaning on the balcony railing, the late afternoon sun shining down on him, when Jeff sneaked up behind him.

"Scott, do you want to go for a walk?"

"No thanks."

"Scott, that wasn't a question. There are some-things you need to tell me."

They walked down to the beach in companionable silence; Scott had a funny feeling of déjà vu. This was exactly what he did two years ago, when he first told Jeff about the cancer.

Scott suddenly stopped walking, and sat down heavily on the sand.

This action jogged a memory in Jeff's mind, but he couldn't quite remember what had happened on that occasion.

He sat down next to Scott, somehow knowing he was meant to do this.

"Dad, it's back."

Jeff's eyes widened in shock. He shook his head slightly, and mouthed no. "There has to be a mistake, Scott. They happen."

"It isn't a mistake. Several tests showed that the cancer is back."

"How bad?" Jeff stammered out, as soon as he processed the information.

"It's not as bad as last time, but it's still bad."

Scott raised his head; crystal blue eyes met with stormy grey ones. "Before you ask, I know my chances."

"And?"

"Same as last time. Thirty per cent with treatment, less than ten without."

Scott stood up abruptly. He didn't want to talk anymore. He didn't want to stay anywhere near his dad. He had to get away.

"Scott," Jeff called out, as Scott disappeared. "You know that we're going to support you, whatever you decide to do."

Scott didn't acknowledge, leaving Jeff alone to his confused and very worried thoughts.

* * *

"Gordon, we are not playing WarioWare Smooth Moves." Alan stated adamantly.

"Why not?" Gordon demanded.

The Tracys had gathered in the games-room, for the weekly games night. Even Scott was there, trying to keep up a façade of calmness and happiness. He hadn't told his brothers about the cancer, and he had no intention of telling them just yet. He didn't want to worry them.

"Because," Alan began, as though the answer was obvious. "We played that last week. And the week before. And the week before that. It's old and boring. I think we should play Super Mario Galaxy."

A loud groan bounced around the games-room.

"What?" Alan asked.

"There are only so many times you can defeat Bowser before it becomes second nature." Virgil explained, reclining against the base of the sofa.

Gordon and Alan continued searching through the games box. Alan pulled out a games case and showed it to Gordon.

"Stick it in, Alan. We haven't played that in ages."

Questioning glances flew across the room, but Gordon and Alan refused to elaborate on their choice of game.

"Close your eyes. Otherwise we won't begin the game." Alan instructed, as he muted the TV. "And no peeking."

Satisfied that Virgil, Scott, Tash and Tin-Tin were following their instructions, Gordon and Alan set up the game, skipping past the health warnings and the credits.

"OK, you can open your eyes now." Gordon said, while Alan nodded beside him.

The other four people just blinked at the title screen.

"Trauma Centre: Second Opinion?" Virgil asked lightly.

"Yep! We need the practice." Alan handed the remote control to Gordon, and held the Nunchuk.

Gordon selected his file, and began playing. He skipped through the episode introduction, and read the brief.

"Patient has been diagnosed with a tumour in the pancreas. Objectives: remove the tumour, and make sure there are no benign growths in the pancreas."

Scott's insides froze; his eyes were glued to the screen.

Gordon and Alan were actively playing. "Scalpel, Alan. Thank you."

There was an unnatural hush in the room, and all eyes were on Alan and Gordon, as they worked in tandem.

"Gordon, patient's vitals are dropping." Alan warned, with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Stabiliser, Alan."

The atmosphere in the room was intense.

"There isn't any left."

"What do you mean, 'there isn't any left?' My patient is dying, and you're telling me that there is no stabiliser left?!" Gordon asked rhetorically.

"Give up now, Gordon. You've effectively killed this patient."

Just then, the 'operation failed' sign flashed on the screen.

"How could you let that happen, Gordon?" Virgil asked.

Scott didn't say anything. All he knew was that could happen to him. He couldn't watch anymore.

Scott sprang off the sofa, and marched towards the door, surprising everyone. He ripped it open, and let it close behind him with a bang.

"What's up with him?" Alan asked.

"I'll just go after him." Tash murmured, while walking briskly to the door.

Just as she started to climb the steps, she ran into Jeff. "Have you seen Scott?"

"Yeah, he went up the stairs and out the door." He hesitated. "Is everything OK with Scott? I could tell he was pretty upset."

"It's nothing." She dismissed. "I gather you're heading to the games-room, so you might want to put them at ease about Scott. They were just as surprised as you were."

"Will do." Jeff opened the door, and entered the games-room.

Alan and Gordon spared him a glance, before diverting their full attention to the game.

Virgil was more responsive to his father's entrance. "What's the news?"

"Alan, Gordon, turn that thing off, and sit down. It's about Scott."

Jeff had everyone's full attention. "There's something I need to tell you."

**AN: Please review**


	6. Bring John Back

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: There are some time jumps in this chapter, so beware! Hopefully it's clear with the layout, but if it isn't let me know, and I will try and fix it up.**

Chapter Six- Bring John Back.

Jeff sighed, opened his mouth, and sighed again.

"Dad, what is it? You're starting to scare us." There was a note of panic in Virgil's voice.

"I'm sorry, Virgil." Jeff inhaled sharply. "There is no easy way to say this. Scott has cancer. Again."

This time, Gordon didn't burst into peals of laughter. He sat stock still. He knew this wasn't a laughing matter.

Alan could feel his muscles clenching, and he forced himself to relax. 'It's not fair!' He thought miserably. 'Things were just getting back to normal, and this has to happen.'

Virgil pierced Jeff with his honey-brown gaze. "Does John know?"

"Yes. You and Alan are going to relieve him from Thunderbird Five on Sunday. I think we need to run IR on minimum manpower, but Virgil, you can still go out on rescues." Jeff turned around, and walked slowly away from his sons.

As soon as the door closed behind Jeff, Gordon exploded. "No wonder he stormed out just then! How could we have been so insensitive?"

"Hey, Gordon, we didn't know, then." Alan tried to comfort Gordon. "Don't beat yourself up over this."

"We were playing the game, Alan! But, for Scott, it's not a game, it's a reality!" Gordon raked his hands through his vibrant red hair. "We're his brothers! We're supposed to support him through this, not act like a bunch of mindless, selfish jerks! Why were we so insensitive?!"

"Gordon, that's enough!" Virgil snapped. "Alan's right. We know now, so we should be there as a family to support him." He eyed his other family members threateningly. "Right?"

Three heads nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now we've sorted that out, I think it would be a good time for me to get some sleep. Knowing John, he will probably be up at the crack of dawn, waiting for us to come and collect him."

"Yeah, good idea." Alan agreed, and quickly followed Virgil out of the room, leaving Tin-Tin trying to comfort and calm a very irate but worried Gordon.

* * *

Scott rolled onto his side, so that he was facing the wall.

"You know your brothers are worried about you."

Scott felt the bed sag slightly, but didn't answer.

"One of them will probably be wondering how they could be so insensitive, and blaming themselves."

Scott still didn't answer.

Tash gave up. It was like talking to a brick wall. She cuddled up next to him, and placed her arm around him. She took it as a good sign when Scott didn't shrug her away. She was even more reassured when Scott placed his hand around hers.

"How far gone are you?"

"About seven weeks, according to the blood test."

Scott nodded, as he closed his eyes and feigned sleep.

* * *

Gordon tossed and turned. He couldn't fall asleep because his mind wouldn't shut down. Frustrated, he threw off his covers, and tip-toed down the stairs, towards the swimming pool.

"Nothing like a midnight swim to calm you down, huh, Gordy?"

Gordon froze, and spun around in the dark.

"Relax, it's just me."

Gordon turned his head towards the source of the noise, and focused on a pair of honey-burnt eyes. "Virgil, what are you doing here? I thought you were asleep."

"Couldn't. So I got some comfort food instead." Virgil held up a once full, now half eaten family sized tub of triple chocolate ice-cream.

Gordon grabbed a spoon from the drainer, and scooped a spoonful into his mouth.

"How are you feeling now, Gordon?"

"OK, I guess." Gordon stuffed another heaped spoon into his mouth. He swallowed. "It's just, it's not fair. Why now? It was so hard on us last time, what's going to happen this time?"

"You're not the only one that feels that way. That's why I'm splurging out on ice-cream. Dad's reverted back to his old ways- working 24/7. "

"Alan?" Gordon queried.

"If it wasn't for lack of sleep, I think he would be here with us too." Virgil sighed.

Silence reigned in the dark room.

"Hey, Virg," Gordon said suddenly. "You know when we were just hanging out in the lounge the other day?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think was making them so happy?"

"I have no idea. If Scott and Tash wanted us to know, he would have told us by now." Virgil stifled a huge yawn. "Thanks for the talk. And if anyone asks about the ice-cream, it wasn't us, OK?"

* * *

"Thunderbird Three to Thunderbird Five. Requesting docking clearance."

"Thunderbird Five to Thunderbird Three. You are cleared for docking."

John was pacing relentlessly. He knew it would only take them two to three minutes to complete the docking process, but he was still anxious to get back dirt-side.

As soon as the airlock opened, John catapulted himself into TB3, past Virgil and Alan, his bags swinging madly at his side.

"It's nice to see you too, John." Virgil raised his eyebrows at Alan. "Can I say I told you so?"

Alan smiled and shook his head. "John, did you put TB5 onto automatic relay?"

"Yes." John called back.

"Empty the fridge of food and fizzy?"

"Yes! Can we just go?"

"What about the waste disposal?"

There was an awkward silence.

"John," Alan asked again, "what about the waste disposal?"

John barrelled out of Thunderbird Three, muttering. "I knew there was something I missed!"

"Alan, now would be a good time to get back into Three, before John comes back, and skins us alive for not starting TB3." Virgil suggested.

Quick as a flash, John was back. "All done. Everything's set."

As Thunderbird Three pulled away from the space station, and headed back to a tropical paradise.

* * *

The three brothers walked back into the living-room, as soon as they had completed post-flight checks, and greeted other members of the family.

John sat next to Scott, who was sitting on the sofa, creating a new design for a plane on his laptop.

"How've you been?" Scott asked, without looking up.

"I'm fine. More importantly, how've you been?" John responded.

"I'm good. Well, as good as I can be, considering the circumstances."

"When are you going back to see the specialist?"

"Monday."

"Do you want Virg and I to come with you, like we did last time?"

Scott shook his head. "But would you mind doing us a favour?"

"Name it."

"Could you look after Mel for us?"

"Course I can."

"Thanks, John."

John was silent for a minute, clearly thinking about something. "Scott, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes. You can ask me another question."

"It's OK if you don't want to answer it because it is kind of personal, but is Tash pregnant?"

Scott looked up from his laptop, and stared intently at John. "What makes you think that?"

"When we were coming back, Virgil and Alan told me that you two were really happy for no apparent reason. Tin told me her theory, but from what I remember about her mother, I doubt it's that. Also, your reaction sort of gave it away. So, is it true?"

"You're very astute, John. Very astute." Scott indirectly answered John's question.

* * *

"Well, I've had a look at the notes Dr. Conway faxed through, and I think using the direct approach is the best shot we have of getting rid of the cancer."

"And what is the direct approach?" Scott asked slowly, as he sat in Dr. Handley's sunlit office.

"We attack it head on; we don't wait and see if it will sort itself out."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I think it would be most effective if we use the same method we used last time. Operate first, and then use chemotherapy." Dr. Handley looked at his appointment book. "The first available space I have is on Wednesday. I think it would be best to operate then, therefore decreasing the chances of the cancer spreading. However, if you can't come on Wednesday, I have another available space- next Monday."

"Wednesday's fine for me."

"Excellent." The doctor printed out pages from his computer, placed them in an envelope, and sealed it. "Inside it is the information and consent forms. You will need to bring the forms with you on Wednesday." He walked to the door, handed Scott the envelope and showed him out.

As fast as he could, Scott headed to the airport, and flew back home, as quickly as he could. Judging by the size of the envelope, he had a lot of reading to do.

**AN: UGH! Another case of writer's block in this chapter, so I hope it turned out OK. As usual, please read and review.**


	7. Play the Waiting Game

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: Little Miss Bump- no worries, and that game is addictive. I really don't know what to do- play the game, or write the story. And I totally agree; in the ideal world, chocolate ice-cream will make everything better. But it never works that way. :(**

**Lulu303- Of course Gordon blames himself; he was the one that was playing the game. Thanks for the review, and here's the chapter you and all the other reviewers asked and waited patiently for.**

Chapter Seven- Play the Waiting Game

Tuesday rolled around faster than anyone would have liked it to. Jeff had closed International Rescue for two days, so that the whole family could be with Scott.

The sun rose steadily, bathing the island in a warm red-orange glow.

Jeff woke up the moment the sun hit his eyes, and rubbed them wearily. A sudden anxious feeling attacked his stomach. If he was this anxious, he couldn't imagine how Scott felt. Quickly, he flung himself out of his bed, and flew into his walk-in wardrobe, because he couldn't stay still. He pulled a suitcase out from the top shelf, and threw some shirts and trousers in there. His sons didn't know this, but he was intending to stay in Sydney until Scott was discharged from hospital.

As soon as he had finished packing, Jeff headed down to the kitchen for a cup of coffee and some biscuits. He squinted in the darkened room, and could make out a shadow, sitting at the table, head slumped in arms.

Jeff flicked on the lights, and the figure raised his head, and blinked rapidly.

"Scott, how long have you been here?"

"What's the time?" Scott asked, as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Quarter to six."

"In that case, I have been here for far too long. Four and a half hours to be exact."

Jeff reached for the coffee filter. "Want one?"

Scott shook his head. "No food allowed until after the operation, and I have to drink two litres of water before I'm admitted. No other drinks are allowed."

Jeff nodded, as he took a sip of his freshly made coffee. "I'd better get the boys up soon. We have to leave by eight." He placed a reassuring hand on Scott's shoulder. "Scott, you don't need to be nervous or scared. Everything will be fine."

Scott looked up at his father. "I'm not scared."

"Then, what are you feeling?"

"You really want to know?"

Jeff nodded earnestly, and sat down beside Scott.

"I'm worried."

"About what?"

Scott shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

Jeff wasn't happy with Scott's answer, but let it slide. He sat there, by his son, giving him the silent support Scott needed.

* * *

Scott stood up, and walked away from the seating area.

"Where are you going?" Virgil asked, looking up from the magazine he was reading. He was the only remaining Tracy at the hospital. Jeff had taken the others to dump their bags at the apartment Jeff bought when he expanded Tracy Industries into Oceania, and would be returning later.

"To do something important."

"Can it wait?" Virgil asked hopefully.

Scott turned around and stared at Virgil. "Virgil, I drank two and a half litres of water before we came here, so no, I don't think this can wait."

Virgil buried his head back into the article he was reading, and sensed Scott returning a few moments later.

"What're you reading?" Scott asked, peeking over Virgil's shoulder. "I didn't know you were interested in this."

"I'm not." Virgil quickly closed the magazine, effectively hiding the 'Top Fifty Eligible Bachelors' headline.

Before Scott could reply, Dr. Handley stuck his head out through a gap in the doors, and called the two brothers inside the wing. He led them to a private room, and closed the door behind them.

"I need to do a few tests before I prep you for the procedure. I will need some blood, and a CT scan." Dr. Handley pulled on a pair of gloves, and prepared a needle.

Scott nodded, and began to roll his sleeve up.

"Did you drink at least two litres of water?" At Scott's nod, the doctor continued. "Good. You won't be able to eat or drink anything from now onwards. The water should keep your body hydrated though." The doctor pulled the needle out of Scott's arm, and sent it to the lab for analysis. He handed Scott a standard hospital gown. "I'll be back to do the CT scan in about fifteen minutes."

* * *

"How long till you go under?" Alan asked.

The other Tracys had arrived at the hospital just after Scott came back from the CT scan, and had spent the rest of the time in the room with him.

Scott glanced at the clock mounted on the blinding white wall, while one hand held Melissa in his lap, and the other one played with her chocolate wisps of hair. "Not long. I'd hazard a guess at about five minutes."

Scott's guess was wrong. The orderlies had just walked through the door, and Jeff knew it was time for him and his family to leave.

Grasping Scott's hand, he bent low and whispered "Don't worry son. We'll be there when you wake up."

He heard similar reassurances from his brothers, who were standing in the door frame.

Then it was just him and Tash. She bent down to his level, and kissed him. "I'll be there when you wake up. I promise."

Scott quickly slipped his wedding band off his finger, pressed it into Tash's palm, and closed her fingers around it. "Look after it. Please."

Tash looked down and a puzzled frown pulled at her face.

"No jewellery allowed in theatre." Scott explained helpfully.

Tash smiled, and bent down to Scott again. They shared one more kiss, before the orderlies wheeled him away.

* * *

Hours passed; Jeff was pacing relentlessly in the waiting room, because he couldn't sit still. He was worried, he was anxious and he drank too many cups of coffee in a pathetic attempt to suppress his nerves.

He glanced down agitatedly at his watch. What was taking so long?

"Relax, Dad. They'll tell us when Scott's out."

Jeff looked up, and gave a shadow of a smile to his most insightful son. "I guess you're right, John."

"I guess I am." John gently pushed Jeff into a vacant seat. "Don't move. You've been making us dizzy with all of your pacing."

"Sorry John. I'll stop. At least, I'll try to stop."

"Good. I'll get you some water."

"Thanks, John."

Just as John approached the water dispenser, the glass door of the waiting room slid open.

Jeff, Virgil, Gordon, Alan, Tash and Tin-Tin all sprang up from their respective seats.

"What happened? Did everything go OK? There weren't any complications, were there?" The questions fell thick and fast from Jeff's mouth.

Dr. Handley held up his hands to stem the oncoming flow of questions. "The operation was a success. Majority of the operation went smoothly. However, there was a bit more bleeding than we anticipated. To replace the blood Scott lost, we have given him a blood transfusion."

"Can we see him?" Tash asked.

"Yes. I'll take you down to the ICU ward now." Dr. Handley led the way through a labyrinth of corridors and stairs. He stopped outside a solid, white painted, oak door. "He's in the third room on the left."

Jeff nodded, and Dr. Handley took it as his cue to leave.

Jeff placed his hand on the ICU door handle, and inhaled sharply.

Releasing his breath slowly, Jeff turned the handle, and stepped inside.

**AN: Sorry about the extra long wait, and short-ish chapter. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon, provided that other commitments don't get in the way. Please review.**


	8. It's Better Out Than In

**Disclaimer: see chapter one.**

**AN: Thanks for not minding about the long wait. As usual, all medical jargon came from the internet, so as always, if it's wrong, let me know, and I will correct it.**

Chapter Eight- It's Better Out than In

Jeff walked silently towards through the ward, with the entourage following behind him. As he approached the room Scott was in, the nurse looking after Scott stopped him.

"I'm sorry, but only three people are allowed in the room at one time. He's stable right now, but if anything changes, just call for Louise, and I'll be there, quick as a flash."

Jeff nodded. "OK, Tin-Tin, Alan and Gordon, you go in first." Jeff turned to Virgil and John. "When they come out, you two can go in."

"Yes, Dad." John ad Virgil chimed simultaneously.

* * *

Alan could feel every single muscle in his body tense up, as he looked down at Scott. He looked just as bad as he had done two years ago; some would go so far to say he looked worse this time round.

Tin-Tin placed an arm around Alan's shoulder. "It's OK, Alan. Scott's going to be fine, just like he was fine two years ago."

"How do you know?" Alan retorted. "He's got all of these tubes and wires running in and out of him, and they're all hooked up to a machine. If he really was fine, he wouldn't need this! Look at him! He has a tube to help him breathe!"

Gordon grasped Scott's limp hand. "Hey Scott, I know you can hear me, so you'd better listen up."

The only response Gordon got was the rhythmic beeping from the machines.

"Every-one's here and are waiting to see you. So you'd better wake up from the anaesthetic soon. But take your time; you know how cranky Alan was after his tonsils came out, and he woke up before the anaesthetic completely wore off." Gordon sighed. "We'll go now, give the others a chance to see you."

Alan, Tin-Tin and Gordon left the room. As soon as they met the others in the ward, a barrage of questions hit them.

"Is it as bad as last time?"

"Is he awake?"

"How is he?"

Unable to answer all the questions, Gordon solemnly shook his head, and Alan bitterly muttered "Just take a look at him. It'll answer all your questions."

Virgil and John shared a glance. It must be as bad as last time if Alan was bitter and Gordon was solemn. Bracing themselves, they walked through the doors.

Virgil could feel a lump forming in his throat. He could see why Alan was so upset and bitter. He moved and grabbed Scott's hand, just to make sure that his big brother really was there, and wasn't a hallucination.

"Virg, he's alive. You don't have to look so worried." John murmured.

"Yeah, he is alive, but only just alive. Why else would he be in ICU?"

"Virg, Scott would have made it back, no matter what. Especially now. You should know that."

"Huh?" Virgil was completely confused.

John's ice-blue eyes widened. "You don't know? You've been living on the island for the past couple of weeks, and you don't know? Wow, I'm perceptive."

Correction. Virgil was completely, entirely and utterly confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind." John dismissed. "Just forget I ever said anything."

Suddenly, Virgil felt a light pressure around his hand. Enough pressure so that he could feel it, but not enough for it to be uncomfortable. "John, I think Scott just squeezed my hand."

John raced around to the other side of the bed, and held Scott's other hand. "You're right!" John gasped. He glanced up at Scott's face, and saw his eyelids flicker up and down. "Virgil, I think he's waking up."

Scott's eyelids flickered once more, but stayed open this time.

"Hi Scott." John smiled.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence." Virgil interjected mildly.

Scott just looked at Virgil and opened his mouth to reply. He couldn't. He started to panic.

"Scott, you can't talk. You've got a tube down your throat, and that's preventing you from talking." John explained, knowing it would calm Scott down. "Do you want me to get the nurse, so that she can remove it?"

Scott nodded gratefully, and John and Virgil left the room.

Virgil and John flew past Jeff and Tash, towards the nurses' station.

"Louise, he woke up." John gabbled. "He was wondering if you could take the tube out of his throat."

"Course I can." She smiled.

"That's good. Unless he's already managed to claw it out of his throat, and we'll have called you away for no reason." Virgil explained.

Louise looked startled. "He would do that?"

John shrugged. "I wouldn't put it past him. Last time he was in a hospital, he ripped out all of the IV drips, and went for a wander."

"How is that possible? All of the drips are wired into the nurses' station. They would have known if he ripped them out."

"I don't know how Scott did it, but he did."

* * *

Jeff spotted the nurse walking back with his two sons. Fearing the worst, he ran up to John and demanded to know what had happened.

"Mr. Tracy, please relax. It's not bad." Louise smiled. "John and Virgil came to find me, because they think your son is awake."

Jeff felt relief flowing through his veins.

"There is a tube down his throat that assists him in breathing-"

"The doctor said that there were no complications. Why does he need something to assist his breathing?" Jeff interrupted.

"We've found that in some cases, it's easier on the body, if there is something to help the breathing, while the person is still under anaesthesia. However, once the person is awake, it is standard procedure to remove the tube. That's what I'm going to do now." She explained. "It can be a bit distressing for family to watch, so if it makes you more comfortable, you can stay out here. It's entirely up to you."

"I think I'll be there while you pull the tube out, if you don't mind." Jeff said.

"Not at all. Well, I should probably go in there; otherwise he might have clawed the tube out of his throat already." She directed the joke to Virgil.

"Oh, I wouldn't put it past him." Jeff muttered darkly, echoing John, as he walked into the little room.

Louise followed behind him. "Hi there. I'm Louise, and I'll be looking after you over the next day." She answered Scott's questioning eyes. "Good to see that you haven't pulled the tube out of your throat."

Scott's eyes widened.

"Oh, your brothers have told me a lot about you." She explained. "Ornery much?"

Scott shook his head defiantly. He was incorrigible, not ornery. There was a very subtle difference between the two. Jeff rolled his stormy grey eyes in exasperation.

Louise laughed at Scott's reaction. "Really? I've heard otherwise. Now, there's a bucket by the side of the bed. Don't be afraid to use it if you have to."

Scott nodded to show he understood.

"Can you cough for me?" She eased the tube slowly out of his throat, and Scott immediately leaned over the side of the bed, and threw up into the bucket. He groaned slightly, and rolled back onto the bed.

Jeff handed Scott a glass of water, so that he could rinse out his mouth.

"Who's been talking?" he croaked.

"Almost everyone." Louise laughed. "I'll go put the tube and bucket away, and I'll be back to check on you as soon as your family go." She closed the door behind her.

"How are you feeling, son?"

Scott shrugged.

"Did you accept pain medication this time?"

Scott shook his head again. "I hate pain meds. I'd rather have the pain than the meds."

"Oh, Scott, what am I going to do with you?" Jeff sighed exasperatedly.

"I'm not taking the meds." Scott re-iterated.

"Of course you won't. You're too stubborn to accept them."

Jeff stood up. "I'd better go. There are two anxious faces waiting to see you."

* * *

Scott stroked the wispy strands of dark brown hair away from his daughter's face. "Shouldn't you be asleep by now, Mel?" Scott asked, knowing she couldn't answer.

"She should. But she refused to go to sleep until she saw Daddy, I guess." Tash said. She found his left hand, and slipped his wedding band back on his finger.

Scott held onto her hand. "How are you feeling now? I could tell that you were tense before."

"I'm fine, because I know you're really OK." Tash smiled. "I was just worried about you before."

Scott looked Tash straight in her emerald-green. "Don't. I'm fine."

"I know." Tash could see that Scott was fighting sleep off. "Get some rest. We'll be here tomorrow." She instructed, and lifted Melissa out of his unresisting arms.

She looked at his sleeping form, before she closed the door behind her, and went to the apartment with the rest of her family.

**AN: as above, let me know if the info is wrong, and I will change it as soon as possible. Please review.**


	9. Subtle Hints

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: sorry about the wait. This was supposed to be up a few days ago, but there was a maths test, and apparently studying for maths took priority over this. And then I had a science assessment, and an English one and a geography one. I think you get the picture, because the list goes on. So, I guess I'll stop boring you with this, and get on with the chapter.**

**Pentacibil, to my (very limited) medical knowledge, does not exist, and is a product of my hyperactive imagination.**

Chapter Nine- Subtle Hints

Dr. Handley walked through the door of the room.

Scott had been moved out of ICU the day after his operation, and spent two days on the generalised ward. But, today was meant to be his last day in hospital, and he would soon be going home, if everything went to plan.

The doctor stood by the foot of Scott's bed and flipped through the notes. "Well, you seem to be recovering well, so we'll be able to discharge you today."

Scott raised his eyes gratefully heaven ward. "There is a God."

Dr. Handley suppressed a chuckle. "Don't get too excited. There's still the chemotherapy to go through."

Scott's face fell.

"And that is something I wanted to talk to you about." Dr. Handley paused. "There is a new chemotherapy drug, which was placed on the market last year. It's called Pentacibil."

"Right." Scott said slowly.

"It is a more effective drug compared to the ones I put you on last time. However, it's not all great. There are more side effects, and the dosages are much stronger. If that doesn't appeal to you, I can always place you back on Capecitabine and Fluorouracil, but I would recommend taking the Pentacibil because you will only need to take one drug instead of two."

Scott nodded slowly, processing all the information the doctor had just said.

"You don't have to make a decision now. I want to have a check-up appointment with you in two weeks, so you can tell me then." He handed Scott the hospital discharge forms. "Sign on the dotted line, and you're free to go."

* * *

The evening stars shone down on Tracy Island, like diamonds encrusted in the sky. Jeff and his family had flown back home after Scott had been discharged from the hospital.

Right now, though, Scott and Tash were relaxing in their room.

"Are you in any pain, honey?" she asked.

"A bit. Not much." Scott shrugged.

"Want me to get you a Panadol?"

Scott grimaced and shook his head. "No pain meds." Quickly changing the subject, and hoping to get away with it, he asked, "When's the first scan?"

"Two weeks. And don't change the subject. You and I still need to talk about some things."

Scott groaned inwardly; she had noticed what he had tried to do. "About what?"

"Treatment." She stated simply.

Scott groaned again, and sighed exasperatedly.

"I know you don't want to, but you'll have to do it sooner or later." She insisted. "You can't put it off."

"I know."

"And?"

"I'm leaning towards the Pentacibil. It's the one Dr. Handley recommended, and I trust his judgement." Scott stifled a yawn, and slid under the bed covers.

"Scott, not wanting to sound like a voice of doom, but what happens if this doesn't work?"

Scott didn't reply.

* * *

"Dad, we're going now." Scott called out, opening the villa door.

Jeff ran hurriedly to where Scott was. "Where are you going?"

"For an ultrasound."

Jeff's face had worry lines etched into them. "Why? I thought everything was going fine."

Scott blinked confusion clear in his crystal blue eyes. "The ultrasound isn't for me."

Tash was standing next to Scott, when she explained the situation to Jeff. "Dad, the ultrasound is for me."

Now, it was Jeff's turn to look confused. There was only one reason why she would need an ultrasound.

Swiftly, he pulled them both into a fatherly hug. "Congratulations! This is great news! What do you know so far?"

"Not much. Which is why we're going for the scan." Scott glanced down at his watch, and squirmed slightly. "Which we will be late for, if we don't leave soon."

* * *

"Any smart comments about the gel this time, Scott?" Tash asked sweetly, as she remembered what happened in her previous pregnancy.

Scott grimaced, and shook his head. "I learnt the hard way not to say anything."

The sonographer returned with the portable ultrasound machine, and waved the wand around her slight bump, until she could see a clear image on the screen. "There's your baby." She moved the wand around a bit more. "That's a hand, and an arm. Up there is the head." She took the wand off Tash's bump, and wiped it clean. "It's the right size, and has a strong heartbeat. Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

Scott nodded, while Tash shook her head.

"Why not?"

"I like surprises."

"I don't." Scott muttered darkly. "I've had enough surprises this year."

Tash squeezed his hand lightly. "Are you sure you want to find out?"

Scott nodded determinedly to her, and she nodded to the sonographer.

"You're having a boy."

* * *

Jeff glanced up from his newspaper for the fifth time in two minutes, and scanned the outside surroundings.

Scott had called him a few hours ago, and told him that they were coming home. He didn't reveal anything else, and Jeff was filled with uneasiness. What if something was wrong with his latest grandchild? It would be just like his eldest son and daughter-in-law to not tell Jeff about it, as a misguided attempt to stop him worrying about them.

Unable to sit still any longer, Jeff threw his newspaper down on his seat in frustration, and marched up and down the hall, like a caged lion.

'Finally!' Jeff mused as he heard a key turn in the lock of the front door. 'About time too!'

He flew over to the just opened door. "What happened? Is anything wrong? Tell me what you know!" The words came out of Jeff's mouth thick and fast.

"Dad, relax." Tash laughed. "Everything's fine."

Still not completely satisfied, Jeff asked if they were sure everything was fine.

"Yes Dad. Everything's fine." Scott emphasised. "We went for a scan, and Tash and the baby are both fine."

"Do you know anything else?" Jeff subtly hinted. "Like what colour to paint the room?"

"It's a boy, if that's what you were asking."

Jeff couldn't keep the grin off his face. He was going to have another grandson.

**AN: yeah, I know, strange ending. Sorry about the massively long wait, but I have been busy with tests and assessments. I should probably warn you now that waits between chapters will become longer, but I will update when I have the chance. And sorry, I should also have warned you that the chapter has a bit of a time jump. Please review.**


	10. Unexpected Rescue

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: As usual, all medical stuff has come from the net, so it could be wrong. If it is, let me know, and I will correct it.**

**Also, my German is a little rusty, so I'm sorry if it is wrong. I tried to use BabelFish, but it can be unreliable at times, so I gave up.**

Chapter Ten- Unexpected Rescue

Scott fidgeted and rolled over… again. It was the middle of the night, and Scott hadn't been able to get to sleep. Agitatedly, he threw off the covers, and flew out of bed, pulling a t-shirt on over his head.

"What's wrong?" Tash asked sleepily; she had stirred as he moved.

"Just can't get to sleep." Scott leaned down, and kissed her. "I'll be back soon."

Once he was satisfied that Tash was fast asleep, he went to the cot, to check on Melissa. Unsurprisingly, she was wide awake. Resiting her on his hip, he silently stepped into the living room, and his crystal blue eyes flicked to the balcony. He would have company tonight.

* * *

Alan sat on a chair, rocking his almost one month old son. "Have you seen anything new, John?"

John solemnly shook his head.

"Do you mind if I have a look?"

"Knock yourself out." John took Leroy out of Alan's arms, and Alan sat down behind the telescope.

He took one look in the telescope and blinked rapidly. Alan focused the telescope a bit, but it made no difference. "I can't see anything. There's too much cloud cover."

"That's because there is a storm heading our way." Scott explained, as he snuck up behind his brothers.

Alan jumped up, and spun around. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Scott asked, puzzled.

"Sneak up on us." John cut in. "I think my heart's going at four hundred miles an hour."

"You'll survive, John. Don't be so melodramatic."

John leant back on a chair. "So, what are you doing up so early, Scott?"

Before Scott could answer, the emergency alarm blared round the villa.

* * *

Brains was on-board Thunderbird Five, doing routine checks and upgrades when the call came through. He stuttered out the situation to Jeff, who was already sitting behind his desk, after activating Base Control. "Thanks, Brains. Base out."

Jeff turned around and faced his team. "Multi-vehicular-accident in Germany. The emergency services need our help, as they can't get everyone out. The co-ordinates have already been sent into the Thunderbirds. It doesn't look good, so you'll need to leave as soon as possible. John, Thunderbird One, pronto. Virgil and Alan, Thunderbird Two."

He turned and faced Tash, knowing he faced a dilemma. Should he send his pregnant daughter in law out, or should he leave the emergency services on site to deal with the injured? He was leaning towards letting the emergency services deal with the mess, but deep down he knew that he couldn't do that. The emergency services had called them for help, and Jeff was damned if he wouldn't provide it.

Sensing his hesitance, Tash put him at ease. "It's fine, Dad. I'll go."

"Are you sure? Anything can happen out there; I'm sure you're aware of that."

Tash looked at Scott. "You're OK with this, right?"

"As long as you come back in one piece, safe and sound."

Tash nodded to Jeff. Her mind was made up. "The Thunderbirds need me, so I'll go. I'll have everyone else looking after me."

Jeff looked to Tin-Tin. "Go with her, and stay with her at all times. More likely than not, she will need the extra pair of hands."

Tin-Tin nodded, but she had a distinct feeling that Jeff was hiding something from her. "Yes sir!"

* * *

Thunderbird Two landed gracefully at the rescue site. The crew disembarked promptly, awaiting instructions from their Field Commander.

"Tash, Tin, set up triage over there." John barked from behind Mobile Control.

Virgil and Alan returned from putting on their safety gear and grabbing the appropriate equipment.

"John, inform Base that we are about to start rescuing." Virgil ordered, and promptly followed Alan.

* * *

Jeff twirled around to face Scott in his executive chair. "They're just about to start. John's doing a good job as Mobile Control."

"I know." There was a wistful note to Scott's voice.

"Scott," Jeff reasoned. "I know you want to go on rescues. But I won't compromise your health. I can't do that as your employer and your father."

"I know." Scott repeated. "But it doesn't mean that I can't wish to go on the rescue."

"No it doesn't." Jeff agreed, surprising Scott. He sprang off his chair, and sat heavily beside Scott on the cushiony sofa. "What treatment are you going to go with?

"Pentacibil. It's the one the doctor recommended."

"When are you going back?"

"Monday." Scott continued, just as Jeff opened his mouth. "Yes Dad, straight after the appointment, I will let you know everything."

* * *

Sparks were flying in the air like fireworks, corresponding with the regulated hiss of the oxyhinide.

"Alan, stop the gas." Virgil yelled into the headset. "We're too close to the victim with the gas. Fetch the Jaws of Life. We'll try and cut the roof off the car."

Alan was back in the blink of an eye, and he handed one pliers, nicknamed 'Jaws of Life' considering how many lives they saved, to Virgil. "On the count of three, Virg. One…."

"Two…."

"THREE!"

Virgil and Alan squeezed the two ends of the pliers, until the tips of their fingers went white. Their hard effort wore off, as the metal gave way. Alan pried the roof away from the chassis of the car, while Virgil assessed the driver.

"Alan, get an anti-gravity stretcher, and take him straight to triage."

Alan sprinted off to retrieve a stretcher, and Virgil informed Tash of the in-coming casualty.

* * *

Tash pulled on a pair of white gloves, ignoring the sensation of blood rushing through her head. "What're we dealing with, Alan?"

"Unconscious male. Definite broken wrist and suspected fractures on his ribs. Probable whiplash from his seatbelt, and several bruises and lacerations."

"OK, thanks." Tash pulled a small torch out from her pocket and shone it into his eyes. "Pupils reacting to light change. Tin-Tin," she called, while rubbing her forehead; "can you get me the portable X-ray machine please?"

Tin-Tin wheeled a smallish machine to Tash, and she proceeded to take several X-rays of the patient. Alan was right; he had broken his wrist in three places, and fractured a few ribs. She turned to face Tin-Tin. "You ready to do something?"

Tin-Tin nodded eagerly, only too glad to be of assistance.

"Great. Get your gloves on. We got to make some plaster casts and stitch him up."

* * *

Hours passed. Virgil and Alan wearily wiped sweat away from their brow.

"Thank God this is the last car." Alan muttered tiredly.

"Yeah, this was really tiring. I can't wait to get beck to Base and kick back with a beer."

"Ditto."

"Think Dad will let us skip the mission debrief, just once?" Virgil asked hopefully.

"Not a chance in hell. Since when has Dad postponed things voluntarily?" Alan responded dryly, as he pulled the door off the car body.

Knowing what Virgil would ask for, Alan grabbed a spine board, oxygen mask and neck collar. "I hope she has medical insurance."

Virgil gently shook the person, and thankfully she came around.

"Wie heißt du?"

Virgil looked blankly at Alan, while mentally cursing himself. Why had he chosen to learn Spanish at school?

Alan shrugged; the only language he took was French. He raised his wrist and activated the comm. link in his watch. "John, we have a slight problem, and you're the only one that can solve it."

"What?"

"We have a rescuee here, but she can't or won't speak English. It's making this difficult as she won't let us treat her."

"What's she saying?"

"'Wie heißt du.'"

John bit back a laugh. "She want's to know who you are. Patch me through." He could hear a very frantic call.

"International Rescue, Frau. Wir kommen helfen. Ich heiße John. Sprechen du Englisch?"

John heard a 'ja' and a sigh of relief.

"Alan, try again. She might be more accepting to treatment now she knows who we are. She can understand a bit of English, so use layman's terms."

"Thanks John. Alan out."

"FAB."

Carefully, Virgil and Alan managed to slide her onto the spine board, and carried her to the triage tent.

* * *

Tash and Tin-Tin had just finished dealing with the last casualty, when Alan and Virgil placed another victim on the last vacant bed.

"Conscious female. Suspected whiplash, and fractured spine, with possible paralysis. Says she can't feel anything past her waist. Also has embedded objects in her lacerations."

Tash began to assess the last patient, while Tin-Tin gave the brothers a much needed bottle of water.

"We'd better go help with the clean up. Thanks for the water." The two boys disappeared from the tent.

Tash stood up to wheel the X-ray machine to the bed the victim was lying on. As she stood up, the blood rushed through her head at two hundred kilometres an hour. She couldn't stand up straight. Luckily, Tin-Tin was right behind her, and caught her as she fell backwards.

Tin-Tin placed Tash in a chair. "Are you OK? I can get Virgil to check you out."

Tash shook her head grimly as she tried to stand up. "I'm fine."

Tin-Tin shot her a sceptical look, and restrained her from standing. "People who are fine don't normally have dizzy spells."

"I'm fine." Tash re-iterated. "I know exactly why that happened. And it's nothing to worry about."

"So, what's wrong?"

Tash rubbed a hand unconsciously over her slight, yet unnoticeable bump. "I'm just over two months pregnant."

"That's great!" Tin-Tin squealed. "Congratulations! What do you know?"

"Is this really the right time to be talking about this?" Tash indicated to the woman lying on the bed, still untreated.

"You're right." Tin-Tin agreed. "What do I do?"

"There's not much we can do. She'll have to go to hospital for further checks and spinal tests. Just treat the lacerations by removing the foreign objects and stitching them closed."

Tin-Tin pulled out some forceps and a dish, and began to remove glass from the wound.

"Since you want to know Tin-Tin, it's a boy."

* * *

John packed the last of the Mobile Control into Thunderbird One, and stretched. This had been a long rescue. He jogged over to Alan and Virgil, who were standing by Thunderbird Two. "Are you guys ready to go?"

They both nodded.

"Good. Get in your 'Bird. It's time to go home."

**AN: As always, please review.**


	11. Murphy's Law

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**AN: Little Miss Bump- since you were asking, here's the chapter with the side effects. Thanks for the encouragement, and I love your new story.**

**Lissysue- I love the bossy side of John too. It's something we don't see enough of. ;)**

**And as for Tash not telling; well, you'll just have to read on. Don't want to give anything away. Thanks for the review and encouragement.**

**Lulu- just like Little Miss Bump, you were also wondering what the side effects were, so everything will be explained in this chapter. Thanks for the review.**

Chapter Eleven- Murphy's Law

"Almost all injuries could be treated on site, bar one, who had to go to hospital." John explained at the mission debrief. "Overall, I thought this was a good rescue. Virgil and Alan worked well with each other, and they co-operated really well. Tin-Tin and Tash did an excellent job in triage."

Jeff nodded approvingly. "Is there anything else you want to add?"

John looked around at his brothers, and shook his head. Tin-Tin shot a furtive glance at Tash, which she ignored; instead wincing as she felt blood rushing through her brain again.

Jeff, however, didn't. "OK, have a shower and get something to eat."

They rushed to the door.

"Except," Jeff indicated to Tash and Tin-Tin. "You two."

Biting back a groan, Tash turned away from the door, and stood next to Tin-Tin.

"Was everything alright in triage?"

"Yes. Everything was fine." Tash's voice was clipped and tense.

Jeff raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Tin-Tin?"

Tin-Tin looked helplessly between her sister-in-law and her father-in-law. "I'm sorry, Tash, but they need to know."

"Know what?" Scott spoke quietly, almost forgotten in the corner, but his voice seemed to carry through the room.

The awkward silence spoke volumes.

"What do we need to know?" The Base Commander asked patiently, but his grey eyes held a steely stare.

"Just as we were about to treat the last patient, Tash blacked out." Tin-tin spoke as though she was on fast forward.

"You had blacked out?" Jeff repeated, dangerously quiet. "Why didn't you stop? You could have done untold damage to your health as well as your baby's health!"

"It wasn't that bad." Tash corrected. "I had a bit of a dizzy spell. I sat down. Now I'm fine, so will you please stop making a fuss!"

Frustrated, she turned on her heel, and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Scott slipped his arms around Tash's waist, as she stood on the balcony. "He only worried about you."

Tash sighed. "I know."

"He doesn't want to see you get hurt." Scott rested his head on her shoulder.

"I know that too. But, Scott, I'm pregnant, not an invalid. I can pull my weight as a Thunderbird."

"Baby, no-one said you were an invalid. But it still doesn't change the fact that Dad doesn't want you to get hurt on a rescue, or anywhere else, for that matter."

Tash's head leaned in so that the side of her forehead was resting against his. "Are you angry at me?" She asked tentatively.

"Angry that you had a dizzy spell? No. Angry that you tried to carry on treating patients when you weren't feeling well? A bit." At her questioning look, Scott elaborated. "Tin-Tin told me everything."

"I see."

"Honey, I want you to promise me one thing."

There was a slight pause.

"If you feel bad on a rescue, don't push yourself. Your health comes first."

"I promise." Tash murmured, and they both headed inside.

* * *

Jeff pulled a set of keys out from his pocket. "Son, since you have an early evening appointment, stay at the apartment for the night. I don't want you flying in the dark, especially since there's a storm headed our way later."

Scott slipped the keys into his pocket. "I'll let you know how everything goes."

"OK son, I'll see you at home tomorrow."

Jeff stood on the tarmac, as he watched the small jet take off and fly into the horizon.

* * *

The glass door of Dr. Handley's office slid shut behind the two people that walked into the office.

"So, how have you been feeling over the past two weeks?"

"Good. Not much pain after the first few days." Scott replied succinctly.

"Right. Have you made a decision about the chemotherapy?"

Scott squirmed a bit. "I'm leaning towards Pentacibil, but I was just wondering what the side effects of Pentacibil are."

The doctor handed Scott a leaflet. "Like any form of chemotherapy, there are a variety of side effects. The most common side effects are hair loss, vomiting and/or nausea, blood thinning, mood swings and depression, weight loss and tiredness. You will also be more prone to catching infections and viruses." He paused, and then continued to explain. "All of these side effects are temporary, and shouldn't affect you in later life. This is a more compatible form of chemotherapy with insulin. If you go for the Capecitabine and Fluorouracil, the chances of the insulin controlling your blood sugar successfully decreases dramatically. However, the type of Pentacibil you'll go on can only be administered through an IV drip. This means that you will be treated as an outpatient in the hospital, and you will have to go back there for the treatment. This will be coupled with a milder dose of Pentacibil pills."

Scott looked over to his wife.

"Go with whichever one you feel comfortable with, Scott. You're the one that has to take the treatment."

Scott tilted his head to the side, and the doctor could tell that he was visibly weighing up the pros and cons of using Pentacibil.

Taking a deep breath, Scott prayed that he was making the right choice. "Pentacibil. I'll go with Pentacibil."

Dr. Handley nodded. "I should warn you now; it's Murphy's Law with Pentacibil. You have to get worse before you get better. The worse you feel, the faster you'll get better.

Anyway, I want to start the chemo tomorrow. The chemo course will last for six months, but you will receive the pills and the IV Pentacibil for three alternate months. The pills will cover you for the other months. The gaps in between IV administered chemo will give your body a chance to 'strengthen up' before it becomes worn down again. Any questions?"

Scott shook his head.

"I will see you tomorrow then."

* * *

Scott picked up the cordless phone, and punched in a number. He waited patiently as the phone rang in his ear.

"Hello?"

"Dad, it's me."

With those three magic words, Jeff had turned into a gibbering mess. "When did you get back? What did he say? When do you start?"

"Um, I start tomorrow, but I won't be home until the end of the month."

"Why?" Jeff sounded slightly crestfallen.

"The chemo is a six month long course, and alternate months have to be administered through an IV drip in a hospital."

"Do you want me to come over there?" Jeff was showing his fatherly concern.

"No, I should be fine. I have everything I need right here. IR will need the head honcho in the event of a rescue."

Jeff couldn't stop a small smile tugging at the corners of his cheeks. "OK son, I'll call you tomorrow to see how it went."

"Bye Dad."

Scott put the phone back in its cradle. Tomorrow didn't actually seem so far away.

**AN: hope that explains all the side effects and answers any other questions. Please review.**


	12. Stage Two, Chemo

**Disclaimer: see chapter one.**

**AN: sorry it had taken so long to update. But it has been busy over the past few days. Science, English and History assignments have been due in, and countless trips to the orthodontist have taken up my spare time. Well, it's up now, so please enjoy.**

Chapter Twelve- Stage Two; Chemo

The Sydney sun illuminated the apartment slowly but steadily. Scott groaned as the light hit his eyes. He opened his eyes slowly, gazed down on his still sleeping wife. Being careful not to wake her, he eased himself off the bed, and tucked the covers around Tash. He trundled to the bathroom, where he brushed his teeth and had a quick shower and shave.

By the time he ambled back into the bedroom he was surprised to find it empty. He quickly checked in the cot to see if Mel was there. She wasn't.

Getting slightly worried now, Scott headed to the kitchen, where he saw his daughter imprisoned in a highchair, flailing her chubby arms in the air, and Tash leaning heavily against the sink.

Scott rushed over to the sink. "Baby, are you not feeling well?"

"A bit dizzy." Tash confessed, as she sighed deeply. "It's the pregnancy that's doing it."

Scott steered her to a chair, and handed her a glass of water. "Drink it up." Scott ordered. "Then go back and have a lie down."

"But I need to-"

"No buts." Scott cut her off. "You go have a lie down, and I can do the rest."

Resigned to the fact that Scott wouldn't give up, she downed the water, headed out of the kitchen, and disappeared round the corner.

Satisfied that she would get some more rest, Scott diverted his attention to Melissa. "So, what do you want for breakfast? Apple Puree? Vanilla Custard?"

Mel gurgled, just happy to listen to her Daddy's voice.

Scott pulled a spoon out from the cutlery drawer. "Are you going to finish everything, or are you going to leave some behind?"

Melissa laughed again. She had a sunny laugh, but with a touch of mischief. Just like Gordon.

"Apple Puree this time." Scott unscrewed the lid of the jar, and spooned some into her mouth.

Once he had finished feeding her, he reached across the table, and pulled a bowl of cereal towards him, which he shovelled down his throat. He rinsed the bowl and the spoon and left them on the drainer, and lifted his daughter out of the imprisoning chair. "Shall we go check on Mommy now?"

Tentatively, he pushed the door open, and peered inside.

"Tash, I though I told you to get some rest." Scott sighed. "Not force yourself to get ready."

She smiled slightly. "I did. Then the dizziness and headache went away, so I got ready. You didn't think you would do this on your own, did you?"

Scott shrugged.

"Have you had something to eat?" Tash asked, as she pulled him towards the front door.

"Just something light." Scott replied vaguely, as the door closed behind him.

* * *

"It will take about four hours to complete today's course of Pentacibil." The nurse on duty explained, as she attached the line into his IV cannula. "Don't worry if you feel nauseous after the first hour. It's a common side effect and it should subside a few hours after the course has finished." She fixed the chemotherapy bag onto a mobile stand. "I'll be back to check on you every hour, but if there are any problems, just press the attendant button."

Scott fidgeted in the chair, trying to get more comfortable, since he would be stuck there for four hours.

"You never did tell me what you had for breakfast." Tash paused. "Actually, don't tell me."

Scott raised a questioning eyebrow.

Dryly, Tash replied, "I'll guess from the colours."

Scott shot her an unfathomable look.

* * *

Tash handed the basin to Scott, just in time. An hour had passed, and Scott was beginning to feel the effects of the Pentacibil.

She rubbed her hand up and down Scott's back reassuringly. "It's OK, Scott. Just let it out."

Shuddering, Scott wiped him mouth clean with a tissue. He reached over to the table, where he poured himself a glass of water, in a futile attempt to settle his stomach. "And there are three hours left of this, right?" There was a bitter tone to Scott's voice.

Tash nodded sympathetically. "But like the doctor said; it's Murphy's Law. You'll have to get worse before you get better." She peered into the basin. "Weetbix for breakfast; am I right?"

Scott pierced her with is intensive blue gaze. "How did you know?"

She shrugged. "It's the only cereal we have in the cupboards, so unless you ate baby food there isn't any other choice."

She handed Mel to Scott, somehow knowing that he needed something to cheer him up. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Your baby is taking great delight in pressing against my bladder."

She slipped out of the room, and Scott rummaged around in a bag by the leg of his chair.

"You want to read a quick story with Daddy?"

Melissa responded by trying to snatch the book away from him with her chubby little hands.

"I'll take it as a yes, then." Swallowing the waves of nausea, Scott opened the chunky picture book, and began to read to his daughter.

Unnoticed, Tash sneaked back into the room. Her heart melted at the sight she saw, and she smiled softly to herself. Her plan to make Scott feel better in hospital had worked.

* * *

The four hours had slowly trickled by, and Scott was allowed to go back to the apartment. The phone rang as soon as the key turned in the lock of the front door.

Pulling the key out of the lock, Scott rushed over to the phone. "Hello?"

There was a slight pause, as Scott listened to the other person on the line.

"We're all fine here."

Another pause, only this time, it was slightly longer.

"Right," Scott nodded, even though the person on the other end of the conversation couldn't see him. "OK, bye."

He turned around, and faced Tash's questioning eyes.

"It was Dad." He explained. "He said he's coming out here on Friday."

**AN: There will probably be another long gap between this chapter and the next update, as I have several assessments next week, so sorry about that. I will update as soon as I can though. Please review.**


	13. Nifty Little Tricks

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: No, I haven't forgotten about the story. I've just had a very busy time; history assessments, science assignment, English essay, helping out at Father-Daughter Dinner… yadda yadda yadda. I'll stop boring you with my pointless drivel and get on with the story.**

Chapter Thirteen- Nifty Little Tricks 

Jeff landed his small, speedy jet on the runway and taxied to a hanger. Today was the day he would visit his eldest son, after attending to urgent business at Tracy Industries. Glancing down at his watch, Jeff emptied the hold of the plane, hurried out of the hanger and into his car.

* * *

"It's time to wake up."

Scott ignored the voice, and buried his head under the covers. He was too tired to go to chemo today.

Scott's shoulder was gently shaken by Tash. "Getting up some time today would be preferable."

There was no movement from under the covers.

"Come on!" she urged. "Move it, mister!"

Admitting defeat, Scott crawled out from under the covers, warily eyeing a filled to the brim ice-cold water bucket by the side of the bed. "You weren't going to use that, were you?"

"You'll never know." She pushed him towards the bathroom. "Get ready. I'll be back in tem minutes, so don't even think about getting back into that bed." She warned, her green eyes flicking to the bucket.

* * *

John sat behind his father's desk, watching the sun rise steadily over the horizon. Since his father and older brother were both off the island, John was the one in charge. He leaned back in his father's executive chair, basking in the sunlight streaming through the glass windows, enjoying the tranquillity of the moment. He knew it wouldn't last long. It was Tracy Island, after all, and anything that could go wrong, did go wrong.

Just then, a strangled cry came from Virgil's room. Gordon whizzed past a very surprised John.

"If you see Virgil, you haven't seen me." Gordon instructed.

Half amused, John asked "What have you done this time?"

"You'll have to see it to believe it. Words cannot do this justice." Gordon had to suppress a laugh. He looked nervously at the door, and saw a very irate Virgil, with a towel wrapped around his head. "Gotta go!"

"GORDON LERORY COOPER TRACY!" Virgil roared so loudly the windows shook a bit. "Get back here NOW! Fix this mess!"

John stood up, ready to diffuse the situation. "What did he do?"

Ever so slowly, Virgil peeled the towel away from his hair, making sure John could only see his left profile.

Used to Gordon's pranks, John tried to find a bright side to this one. "At least you match Thunderbird Two to perfection."

Virgil laughed humorously. "It gets better." He revolved gradually on the spot, finally revealing his right profile to John.

John couldn't help but burst into hysterics when he saw the colour combination. Green was OK, but a combination of pink and green? That just looked hilarious on Virgil.

"I'm glad you find this so funny, John. It seems to make all the pain and humiliation worth it. Pink and green? Those two colours don't even go together! It looks horrible."

"Oh, lighten up Virgil. It was a pretty good joke, even by Gordon's standards."

"Again, I'm glad _you _find this so funny, because I don't! I thought you would be on my side!" Turning on his heel, Virgil stormed angrily out of the room. There was no doubt he was heading to the shower to try and wash the dye out.

Wiping tears of mirth away from his eyes, John sank back into the chair. It would be a long day today.

* * *

Scott sank into the chair, as his daily dose of 'happy hour' dripped into his body. He glanced around his surroundings. He was in a hospital room, with floors so clean you could eat your dinner off them. He rested his head on his arms, closed his eyelids, and drifted off into a much needed sleep.

Jeff sat behind his mahogany conference desk in his Sydney office, tapping his pen against the table. He wasn't paying much attention to the discussion unfolding in front of him. He shouldn't have been in this meeting; he had to be somewhere else. His thoughts wandered back to his eldest. How was Scott coping with the treatment?

"Mr. Tracy?" A timid voice interrupted his train of thought.

Jeff shook his head, as he was startled into reality. "Sorry, could you run that by me again?"

"If we slim the width of the wings by four millimetres, and elongate the body of the plane, it will be cheaper to produce and cheaper to run."

Jeff nodded approvingly. "Do it." He pushed his chair away from the table, and moved to the door. "If there are any more issues, pass them to my assistant. She'll tell you what to do."

Jeff stepped out of the conference room and headed out of Tracy Industries.

* * *

John activated the ringing communication link. "Hello?"

"John, it's me."

"Dad. What do I owe the pleasure of the call?"

"I'm calling for some information. On the table, there should be a yellow Post-It note. Can you tell me the name of the ward and street the hospital is on?"

"Yep, just a minute." John rummaged around until he found the note in question. "Fifth floor and it's on Victor Avenue."

"Thanks son."

* * *

Once again, Scott felt someone shaking his shoulder. He blinked and rubbed at his eyes.

"Your son seems to think my bladder is a squeeze toy. He's also starving. Will you be OK with Mel for a while?"

Scott nodded, and bounced his daughter on his knee. "What should we read today?" Scott sifted through a pile of papers sitting in the corner of the room, until he found one picture book. "Stubborn Mr. Sniffles… Watch out.' Looks interesting."

He opened the book, and began to read out loud. "This is Mr. Sniffles- have you seen him before? He's waiting for the slightest chance to get inside your door." His face pulled into a frown as he felt like he was about to throw up, but he kept on reading. "He's sneaky and his favourite thing to do is making sure he gives you a nasty cold or flu."

"Is that a book you really want to read her?"

Scott looked up to the voice in the doorway. "Dad. What are you doing here?"

"I was here for business, so I thought I would pop in and see you." Jeff shrugged nonchalantly.

Scott swallowed quickly, as Jeff sat down beside his son. "That's great." Scott quickly passed Melissa over to Jeff, and leaned into a bowl.

Jeff rubbed Scott's back, and took the bowl away from Scott's hands, and replaced it with a handful of tissues. "How long have you got left?"

Scott glanced down at his watch. "About an hour."

* * *

John glanced over at Virgil's portrait, waiting for him to call in, with intense unease filling his stomach. Did his father always feel like this when a rescue happened?

The Thunderbirds had been called to help with an oil fire rig in Alaska, and severe storms and weather would make the seemingly simple rescue a lot more complex.

"Thunderbird Two to Base."

"Receiving you loud and clear."

"I've just arrived at the scene. I'm sending Gordon down on the rescue platform to winch the civilians to safety. Then Alan can fire a foam missile at the rig. It should stop the fire."

"FAB Thunderbird Two."

John changed comm. links. "Base to Thunderbird One, do you read?"

"Of course I read. I also watch TV and play video games." Alan joked.

"Thunderbird One, the wind speed is picking up. You will find it increasingly difficult to keep her steady. I recommend you fly about three hundred metres east; the wind speed there is a bit slower."

"FAB. Thunderbird One out."

* * *

Jeff, Scott and Tash sat on the sofa in the apartment, while Jeff turned on the TV, and tuned into the news.

"News just in: the Thunderbirds are at an oil rig in Alaska." The TV blared out. "They arrived just over fifteen minutes ago, and have successfully managed to rescue all the oil rig workers."

The news cast cut to a live feed from the site. Scott and Jeff both winced when they saw how close Alan had flown TB 1 to the fire.

"Change the angle, Alan." Scott willed to the TV screen. "That thing's gonna blow right next to my 'bird."

It was almost as though Alan had heard Scott, even though it was impossible. Thunderbird One began to inch towards the left, but it was too late. The oil rig exploded, the worst of the debris hitting the ship's wing.

* * *

"Thunderbird One to Thunderbird Two and Base. I have just received a debris attack on the right wing. Severe damage done to the G-Diffuser and suspected swing-system fluid leak. Plating has been destroyed, leaving mechanics exposed. Need urgent assistance or a place to land for a quick repair."

"Thunderbird One," John instructed. "The latter request is not viable. Your best option is to try simulation situation 550."

"FAB."

Virgil carefully flew Thunderbird Two's wing closer to Thunderbird One. "Alan, this is a risky, but nifty little trick. I've only done this once before in real life, so I need you to bear with me."

"Just make it quick." There was a hint of urgency in his voice. "I've lost all control and power in the wing."

Virgil swallowed. Time was of the essence. "I'll try and be as fast as I can. I need you to hold One as steady as possible, while I manoeuvre the wing underneath you. Then you'll just have to land on the wing. I'll help fly you to the nearest secluded spot for repairs, because Two can't carry the payload of One all the way back to Base."

"FAB. Tell me when you're ready." Alan grunted, struggling with the controls.

Taking a deep breath, Virgil slid the wing of his ship under the belly of Thunderbird One. "Alan, I'm in position. Just execute a normal horizontal land. It should be perfectly safe."

"FAB." Alan began to descend onto the wing, landing with a slight bounce on the wing. "Virg, what are we going to do about the fire? I can't shoot the foam missile at it."

"We'll let the fire burn out. The worst of it is over anyway. Base?"

"Receiving you loud and clear, Thunderbird Two. Your plan of action now is?"

"POA is to ferry TB 1 to a secluded spot for a quick-fix. Then we'll fly back to Base for a more extensive repair job, and debrief."

"Estimated time of arrival?"

"ETA to Base should be about five to six hours, depending on how the repairs go. We'll keep you posted, John. Thunderbird Two out."

* * *

Jeff let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. The Thunderbirds had done it! His sons had successfully saved civilians from the oil rig inferno.

He pulled his mobile out of his pocket. "I'm just going to check in with John; make sure everything is OK. Anything you want me to pass on?"

"Tell John I said hi."

"Anything else?"

"Tell Alan that he is going to get a major ass kicking from me the next time I see him."

"Right, I'll pass that on."

"And ask Virgil how pulling trick 550 went. Was it easier this time round?"

"OK, son." Jeff stepped outside the room to make the phone call that would decide whether he would fly back to the Island now, instead of tomorrow morning.

**AN: So, because you were so patient between the long wait, I made this chapter extra long. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	14. Two Sons Down, Three to Go

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: Virgil-fans might want to have their corners close by for this chapter. I actually feel really bad for doing this, but it must be done. **

**Oh yeah, before I forget, there is a time jump in this chapter, so be aware of that.**

Chapter Fourteen- Two Sons Down, Three to Go.

John leaned back in his father's executive chair. He eyed his brothers suspiciously. "Alan, would you care to explain how Thunderbird One was struck by debris when _I specifically told you to fly away from the site?"_

Shifting slightly, Alan looked down at his feet. "Um… not really."

"That wasn't a request, Alan." John snarled through gritted teeth. "What happened?!" He pounded his fist on the desk.

"I was just flying back to the site, so that I could fire a foam missile to put the fire out. The rig just exploded. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"How bad is the damage?"

Alan swallowed. "Like I said, G-Diffuser was destroyed; several plate coverings were ripped away, leaving the wing mechanics exposed, and a swing-system fluid leak. There was also the fused and melted wiring, and loss of flap control. Engines in the wing were also damaged."

John drew in a deep breath. Thunderbird One would be out of commission for a long time. "What about you? Are you OK?"

"Apart from being a bit shaken, I'm fine."

"Right. Debrief dismissed."

Alan headed to the door, and turned around tentatively. "John, you won't tell Scott about this, will you?"

"I won't have to. He'll know. The news will make sure of that."

Alan swallowed once more. The confrontation with Scott would be a lot messier than the one with John.

* * *

"Now, you need to take half a tablet before breakfast," the nurse on duty instructed, as she unhooked the IV bags, "and the other half after dinner."

Scott nodded, and pocketed the package. The month in Sydney was over, and he was finally going home.

The nurse's eyes raked his head, and smiled slightly. "I see."

"See what?" Scott asked, bewildered.

"Your hair; it's still there." At Scott's still bewildered expression, the nurse continued to explain. "When Pentacibil was tested, eighty percent of the test subjects lost their hair within the first month of taking the drug. Eighteen percent lost their hair some time between the second and third month, and two percent didn't lose hair at all. You might just fall into the two percent."

Unconsciously, Scott ran a hand through his chocolate locks.

"Well, we'll see you back here in a month's time."

Scott nodded once more, and walked out of the hospital, towards freedom.

* * *

Jeff eyed his sons. "It's London. Alan, Thunderbird One. And no mistakes! We've just finished patching her up after the last disastrous rescue."

"Yes sir!"

"Virgil, John and Gordon, Thunderbird Two. Take the Mole and the Excavator. And wear the safety gear at all times, even when the buildings look stable. The tectonic plate movement could have weakened some of the building structures, rendering the foundations unstable."

Virgil, John and Gordon all walked off to their respective portraits.

"Thunderbirds are Go!"

* * *

Scott and Tash were walking down a crowded Sydney street, on their way for lunch, unaware of the rescue happening halfway across the world.

"So," Scott asked, "any preferences for lunch?"

"Anything that doesn't include fish. I hate the smell and taste of fish right now. What about you, any preferences?"

"Well, anything I can keep down would be good."

They walked a little further, until they saw a small, cosy looking café, and walked inside for lunch.

* * *

Virgil and Gordon used the Mole to channel his way under the skyscrapers of Central London. John was co-ordinating the rescue from Mobile Control, and Alan was checking the buildings for civilians.

"Mobile Control to Alan, what is the current situation?" John enquired.

"I'll need a medical bay set up as soon as possible. There have been several workers pinned under their desks. No doubt they thought it was a safe place to take refuge under when tectonic plates move."

"Hmm." Was all John said. "I'll talk to the local authorities. See what I can do."

"Thanks, John."

"Not a problem."

* * *

Virgil stopped drilling. "If I remember correctly, there is a tube station two hundred metres away from here. There will probably be commuters trapped there, so I'll crawl through the holes in the wall, and tell you what I see."

"FAB, Virgil. Just be careful." Gordon warned. He had a bad feeling about this.

Virgil tilted his head to the side. "Oh Gordon, aren't I always careful?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Gordon smiled. He watched his older brother turn round a bend, and disappear out of sight. He shook his hands, then rubbed them against each other and then clenched them in and out of fists, just so that he could do something.

Virgil to Mole. Come in, Mole."

"Go ahead Virgil." Gordon listened intently.

"Hundreds of commuters have been trapped under rubble. Most of this can be removed by hand, and most of them are able to walk. I'll send them to the Mole, and you can take them up dirtside to get treated. Understand?"

"FAB. Mole out."

* * *

Alan left the building, and guided the shocked, but otherwise uninjured business man out of the unstable building, towards the waiting paramedics. He then made his way back to Mobile Control. "So, We've just gotta wait for Virg and Gordy now."

John pierced Alan with his intensive blue gaze. "Just Virgil." He corrected. "Gordon's coming back with some more civilians now."

The Mole appeared from behind a mound of dirt, and Gordon started to empty it out of passengers, before moving to Mobile Control.

"We're almost done. Virgil's just down there with the last commuters. I'll go down and get th…." Gordon's voice trailed off, as he felt the ground vibrate beneath his feet. He looked up in horror; just in time to see several buildings cave into the Mole hole, effectively burying Virgil.

Without hesitating, without instructions from Mobile Control, Gordon and Alan scurried back into the Mole, and began to channel another path to Virgil's location.

John paced relentlessly behind Mobile Control, guilt filling his stomach. It was his fault. He told Virgil to go down in the Mole. If anything happened to him….

'Stop it.' John scolded himself. 'Thinking like that is just stupid. Virgil will be fine. He's like Scott; they both have more lives than a cat.'

Deep down, John knew he didn't believe that.

A few agonizing moments later, Alan had established contact with Mobile Control.

"Go ahead. How is he? Is he awake? Is he on painkillers?"

Alan swallowed. "He's unresponsive."

John gasped. Virgil wasn't alright, and it was his entire fault.

"We've hooked him up to the heart regulator and ventilator. We think there is a lot of internal bleeding, and possible organ damage." Alan paused, choking back a sob. "I won't lie to you. If we don't get him to a hospital soon, we could lose him. Has Base Commander been informed?"

John nodded, before realising Alan couldn't see him. "Yes. He's flying out. He should be here in four hours."

* * *

Jeff sat in the waiting room of the hospital, desperately waiting news on his son. He swilled the disposable coffee cup in his hands for the thousandth time.

"It's taking too long." He muttered agitatedly. "Something's gone wrong."

John wanted to comfort his father, he really did, but he couldn't. It was his fault Virgil was laying on the operating table. He really couldn't comfort his dad when he knew that.

Gordon was at a loss for words. He privately agreed with his dad. They heard no news on his brother's condition. If everything was OK, surely he would have been out of the operating theatre by now.

Alan was restless. He shifted Leroy from one arm to the other, feeling helpless. He should be in there, helping his brother; not stuck out here, playing the waiting game.

Tin-Tin placed her cheek on his shoulder. "Virgil will be alright. He won't give up so easily."

As if he would confirm Tin-Tin's statement, the surgeon stepped out of the theatre. "Mr. Tracy?"

Jeff looked up. For once, he didn't know what to say.

"There's something I need to tell you."

* * *

Scott pulled his ringing phone out of his pocket, glancing at the caller ID. "Hey Dad, I was just about to call you."

There was a pause, as Scott listened to what his father was saying.

"So, how did the rescue go?"

There was a longer pause.

"You're kidding. Not Virgil."

There was a very long gap of silence, as Scott listened to his father frantically yelling down the line.

"Dad, we'll be there soon. Don't worry about sending someone over to collect us; we'll go commercial. I'll give you the details when I have them."

Scott hung up the phone, and sank heavily into a chair.

"Baby, what is it?" Tash asked gently.

"It's Virgil." Scott sounded hoarse, and his crystal blue eyes were clouded over. "He's in a coma."

**AN: I was watching the movie again today and I was wondering about this; is there a Jeff-Penny relationship hint in the movie, or am I just seeing things that aren't there? Anyway, please review.**


	15. Fights and Flights

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: Don't 'cha just hate me now? And as for Virgil being OK, well, you'll just have to wait and see.**

**All the text in italics is from Virgil's perspective so it is in first person, and normal text is unformatted. I hope that makes sense.**

Chapter Fifteen- Fights and Flights

_I opened my eyes, fighting the drowsiness, and sat up slowly. I was under the soft shade of a palm tree, on white fine sand while turquoise waves lapped at the sands' edge. Where was I? Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a figure approaching me._

"_Mom," I asked. "Is that…"_

"_Me? Yes it is."_

"_But aren't you…"_

"_Dead?" Lucy smiled. "Yes I am. Never be afraid to ask a stupid question. I taught you that, didn't I?"_

_I shook my head. "Not particularly, no."_

_Mom shrugged. "No time like the present."_

"_So, am I…?"_

"_Dead? No. Not even close."_

"_Then," I mused slowly, "why am I here?"_

* * *

Scott sat in front of a ticket sales consultant.

"Do you have any preferences as to which class you fly?" the sales consultant queried.

Scott shook his head. "Anything will do."

The sales person nodded his head, and tapped away at his keyboard. He watched the computer screen intently, his face falling as he scrolled down.

Suddenly he stopped, and a small smile crept onto his face. "I have three return electronic tickets in economy for this evening. The flight leaves Sydney at 18.40 and lands at Heathrow at 05.45 tomorrow morning, local time, with a layover in Singapore. They cost 6000 altogether, but that includes the fuel surcharge and airport tax. Would you like to take them?"

"Yes." Scott cried out gratefully.

"Check in is three hours prior to departure. You will need a visa to enter the United Kingdom. This can be obtained from the British Consulate, which is on Macquarie Street. Have a pleasant trip."

Scott muttered "thanks", and left the store, to deal with the visas.

* * *

"_Take a walk with me." Mom placed her hand in mine, and pulled me gently towards the waves._

"_Mum, if I'm not dead, then what am I doing here?" I asked, panic lacing my voice. _

"_You're here, because it isn't time for you to wake up." She tilted her head to the left, reminding me irresistibly of myself. "Think of it as limbo. You aren't in the land of the living, but neither in the land of the undead. You're here because right now, you're unable to go back there."_

* * *

Scott leaned against the glass window, mesmerised by the giant A380 plane in front of him. He felt a tug on his jeans leg, and looked down. Melissa had crawled over to him. Scooping her up in his arms, he went back to staring at the plane. "See that plane? Your Daddy wanted to fly one of them once. He still does." Scott added as an afterthought. "You ready for your first commercial flight?"

Before Mel had a chance to respond by banging her hands against the glass, a voice boomed out through the loudspeaker. "Any passengers with small children or passengers who require extra assistance are requested to board now."

Scott walked back to his wife, and they approached the boarding gate desk. Scott dug the boarding passes out of the back pocket of his jeans. Once they had been processed, they headed down the air tube, ready to take off into the sky.

* * *

_I observed the tranquil setting. Being… trapped here wasn't too bad. But I still had to find a way out of limbo. _

"_You know," Mom began conversationally, "you're the third son I've visited."_

_I raised my chestnut eyebrows. "Third?"_

"_You know about when I visited Scott, or rather, Scott visited me. Then I was there for John and his nightmares when he returned to Thunderbird Five just after that madman blew it up. You're the third son that I can help."_

"_What about Gordon?" I asked, remembering his horrific hydrofoil accident. "Why weren't you there for him?"_

_She raised sad honey-burnt eyes, an identical copy of mine, and looked at me. "That day, your father needed me more." She sighed deeply. "Contrary to popular belief, in the afterlife, physics applies to us as well. I can't be in two places at once." Mom changed the subject. "Anyway, since you're here, I thought we could have a talk. I'll share my memories with you, and you can share anything with me."_

* * *

The flight was a nightmare, in Scott's opinion. With the bassinette attached to the wall, comfort room had been restricted. Being over six foot tall didn't help matters either. Every time he sat in his seat, his knees were jammed up against the wall.

As soon as the seatbelt sign went off, Scott jumped out of his seat, and rummaged around in the overhead compartment.

"What are you looking for?" Tash asked.

"A jumper. The chemo's wreaking havoc with my hypothalamus, so I'm feeling really, really cold." Scott found a thick, black hoodie, and pulled it over his head.

As he sat down, Mel woke up from her nap with a start, staring at Scott with her dark blue eyes. Scott, sighed regretfully; when his daughter was awake, she wouldn't go back to sleep. It would be a long flight.

* * *

_We sat down on the sand, the breeze ruffling our chestnut curls. _

"_We've had plenty of additions to the family over the past two years, haven't we?" Mom asked conversationally. "Three grandchildren and two daughters. Leroy is adorable and Melissa looks just like her dad's baby photos. And I can tell that this next baby will be loved and cared for by everyone."_

"_Yeah," I smiled. "There have been many additions over the past year. Wait," I hesitated, "I only have a niece and a nephew. Only two kids. Why did you say three?"_

_Lucy looked at the ground guiltily at her slip of the tongue._

"_Alan or Scott are having another kid, right?" I pressed._

"_Well, I highly doubt they're the ones having the baby." Mom quipped._

_I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean." _

"_Yes, I do."_

"_So, which one is it?"_

"_Take a guess."_

_I tilted my head to the left. "Is it Scott and Tash?"_

_Mom merely smiled._

Alan glared at Gordon. "This is all your fault." He muttered accusingly.

"What?" Gordon was taken aback.

"I said this is your entire fault. If you hadn't come back in the Mole, Virgil might have had a chance of coming up in the Mole with you, and we wouldn't be here!"

"Alan," John interjected quietly, "that's not fair. We couldn't have prevented this."

Alan rounded on John. "You could have prevented this! I blame you just as much as I blame Gordon! You should have been monitoring the land thermal images and the readings Five was sending you!"

Unusual for him, John saw a red mist cloud over his eyes. He grabbed Alan by the scruff of his neck. "Don't ever," John snarled menacingly. "Don't you ever tell me how to do my job. I've been doing this a lot longer than you have, and I don't appreciate my judgement being questioned, by you of all people."

Jeff jumped into the fray, creating a physical barrier between his two sons. "Stop it!" he yelled. "We're all worried about Virgil. Fighting won't solve anything!" He faced John, and pulled him roughly into a chair, before turning to Alan. "Walk it off. I don't want you back here until you are thinking calmly and rationally and you can speak civilly to your brothers."

Alan stormed away, without any sign of remorse.

* * *

Scott walked up and down the aisle of the plane, rubbing a bawling Mel on the back. "Mel, honey, it's OK. Don't cry."

If anything, she increased her vocal yells up by a couple of decimals.

"I get it. You hate flying." Scott sighed exasperatedly. "I'll never understand it, but I get your point, so will you please quieten down. Just for a bit?"

Almost as though she understood him, she quietened down and buried her head in his shoulder.

Scott made his way back to his chair, and sat down in sheer relief. Not wanting to risk her crying again if he placed her in the bassinette, he let Mel rest on his shoulder, and tucked his blanket around her.

* * *

_Mom twisted on the spot, and brushed a stray curl out of my eyes. "I'm so proud of the fine, young man you turned out to be. Jeff and Scott did a good job with you."_

"_And John." I added my input._

"_And John. You all turned out great, and I am proud of all of you." Mom smiled softly at me._

* * *

"Flight SQ 222 has been delayed due to a mechanical failure."

Scott could feel his muscles clenching. He should be with his brother, trying to wake him up, not hanging around an airport gate, waiting for ground crew to fix a plane.

Frustrated he bounced off his chair, and paced relentlessly up and down the rows of chairs. When this didn't soothe his frazzled nerves, he sank back into his chair, and pulled his laptop out, where he quickly sent an e-mail off to someone.

* * *

Jeff glanced at his Rolex, as he leant against the headrest of the king-sized bed. In ten hours, his eldest son would be here with them, and possibly waking Virgil up.

As soon as she heard the news, Penelope rushed to the hospital, and immediately asked Jeff and his family to stay with her while Virgil was in hospital. When ICU visiting hours was over, Jeff thought it would be best if his sons all had some 'down-time', and accepted her offer straight away.

Lifting himself off the springy mattress, he proceeded down the hallway to check on Gordon and John. It was something he had done when they were children, and he still found comfort in doing that check.

He popped his head round Gordon's door, and saw him tangled up in his covers, at the foot of the bed; a tuft of red hair was bathed in the silver moonlight that was streaming through the window. Smiling as he closed Gordon's door, he moved next door to John's room. He wasn't surprised to see John up, sitting behind a telescope and a star chart.

Without turning away from his telescope, John asked Jeff when Scott would arrive.

"In ten hours. Penny and Parker are going to pick them up." Jeff replied.

Just then, Jeff's BlackBerry rang through the silence in the room. Pulling it out of his pocket, Jeff read the email in his inbox, and sighed wearily.

"Who was that?" John inquired, while placing a comforting hand on his father's shoulder.

"Scott." Jeff pressed the intercom button that would link him to Penelope's room. "Penny?"

"Yes, John?"

"It's me." Jeff corrected.

"Oh, Jeff darling, I'm sorry. I simply didn't recognise your voice. Is there a problem?"

"I just wanted to let you know that you don't need to go to the airport tomorrow."

"Why, Jeff?"

"Scott won't be landing tomorrow. He'll come the day after tomorrow. His plane has been delayed for four hours."

**AN: this may be the last chapter for about a week, because I have to go on my Duke of Ed equivalent camp, which lasts about a week. Hopefully the next chapter will be up on Sun 7****th**** Sept. It depends on how tired I am when I get back from camping in the wilderness, so there will probably be a long gap between the next update. Sorry about that. Anyway, please review. **

* * *


	16. Confrontations with my Mother

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: I know I said I wouldn't update until the 7****th****, but I wasn't as busy as I thought I would be, and this chapter was finished, so I figured I might as well update it.**

**If you disliked Tash's mother in chapter three, you'll hate the battleaxe now. **

Chapter Sixteen- Confrontations with my Mother

"Parker, do try and look a little more alert." Lady Penelope admonished, as she sat in the arrival hall of Heathrow airport.

"Yes, M'lady. Sorry, M'lady." Parker apologised.

Penny glanced up at the arrivals notice board. "They should be coming out soon. The plane just landed."

* * *

Scott stretched his muscles gratefully, as he leaned into the overhead compartments to grab their hand luggage. He had just had one of his most trying trips, and had no intention of repeating this journey, or one similar to this, anytime soon.

Scott handed the baby carrier over to Tash, where she secured it around herself, and placed a sleeping Mel inside. "Sleeping at the wrong time, huh?" Tash stroked Mel gently on her head. "You could have saved us a lot of trouble by going to sleep mid air, you know."

"She knows." Scott muttered darkly, as he rubbed his tired, blue eyes. He was the parent that walked up and down the narrow aisle with Mel in his arms for the fourteen hour flight, while she cried and fidgeted relentlessly.

The line in the plane began to move- for Scott; it was one step closer to hopefully waking Virgil up.

After a slow wait through customs and at baggage claim, Scott, Tash and Melissa finally made it through to the arrival hall, where they promptly met Parker and Penny.

"Scott, Tash, it's simply wonderful to see you again. It's such a shame it had to happen under these circumstances."

"I know. How's everyone holding up?" Scott asked as they made their way to Penny's car.

"There have been a few… heated debates." Penelope admitted. "Your father has a calm façade, but under that you can see he is extremely worried."

Scott nodded. This sounded exactly like his family. 'No doubt the fights have been caused by Alan. Calm has never been his strong point.' He thought dryly to himself.

"We will all be going back to hospital, so you can see Virgil then." Penelope continued. "He might wake up if he knew you were there."

* * *

"_Before they placed you in my arms," Mom smiled, recounting my life story. "I knew you were a boy." _

_The look on my face spoke volumes, and Mom laughed when she saw it._

"_Don't look like that. My mother was hoping you'd be a girl. She wanted a granddaughter so badly; someone to bake cakes with, someone who would come to her for grandmotherly advice, and someone she could knit pink boots for. She kept joking that she had run out of blue wool, and that you would have to make do with pink boots, even if you were a boy."_

"_So that's why Gordon came home wearing pink boots." I exclaimed, while Mom laughed again. _

"_Anyway, the doctor placed you in my arms, and you looked up at me, with those honey-burnt eyes of yours, and you gave me the tiniest smile. It wasn't very big, but it was still a smile. It was one of those moments, when words can't convey how I felt. It was a special mother-son bonding moment, only ruined when your father burst into the room, with Scott and John toddling nervously behind him."_

"_Dad wasn't there?" I asked incredulously._

_She shook her head sadly. "He just missed it. One of his meetings overran, and there was traffic on the roads."_

_I frowned in disappointment. Dad had made it to everyone else's birth, except mine._

"_It took me weeks to forgive him for that, especially as he promised me he would be there."_

_I still frowned in disappointment, and Mom stroked my hair affectionately._

* * *

Scott collapsed on John's bed. "So, how've you been?"

"Fine." John replied, even though it was clear he wasn't.

"Heard there have been some fights." Trust Scott to get straight to the point.

John gave a non-committal shrug of his shoulders.

"Who was it?" Scott pressed.

"Who else? Alan." John brooded.

'I knew it!' Scott thought triumphantly.

"Do you know what he said?!" John asked rhetorically. "He said this was Gordon's and my fault. He said that if I had been paying more attention, Virgil wouldn't be comatose. And the worst thing is… he's right." John's head slumped into the crook of his elbow. "If I was paying more attention and assessing the situation, Virgil would be awake, playing his piano or painting scenery. Not lying in a hospital bed with machines keeping him alive!"

Scott placed an arm around John's shoulder. "Now, you listen up, John, 'cause I am only going to say this once. This was not your fault."

"But-"

"Just listen." Scott cut John off. "You sent Virgil into a site where civilians needed rescuing. I would have done the same thing. Sometimes, even we can't predict what will happen on a rescue, and sometimes, one of us will get hurt. It was just one of those times. You can't blame yourself for this. It was an accident. You did what you had to do, and you can't doubt your decisions. If I was there, I would have done the same thing."

John smiled slightly; it was nice to know that one of his brother's didn't hate him.

"If I doubted every decision I made on a rescue, do you know what I'd be?" Scott asked.

"A gibbering wreck?" John replied, sounding almost amused.

Scott smiled. It was a nice bit of wit from John. "I'd be fired, that's what I'd be. No matter what Alan says, this wasn't your fault."

John managed a proper smile. "Thanks Scott."

"Don't mention it." Scott sighed. "So, where can I find Number One of the Terrible Two?"

John shrugged. He had no idea where Gordon was.

* * *

"_The day you walked on your own was special too." Mom continued her saga. "It was an amazing sight. You took your first step- left foot forward, and your right one followed after. Your arms were outstretched towards me, and you smiled at me and called me 'Mama.'"_

"_I did that? I actually did that?" I was amazed. Scott and John had told me this before, but I thought they were exaggerating. In my mind, no child could do that._

"_Yes, you were a very smart baby. All of you were very smart."_

* * *

Gordon was sitting in Penny's rose garden, kicking the soil that lined the rose bed. "Bastard. The bastard. "

"So the Terrible Two Pact doesn't exist anymore?"

Gordon swivelled round, to see his eldest brother standing behind him. "Not just now! I'm really mad at him." He raised a red eyebrow at Scott, wondering how much Scott knew.

"John told me everything." Scott confirmed. "He shouldn't have said that."

"No, he shouldn't!" Gordon agreed. "What was he doing at the rescue? Just running in and out of buildings with minor injured business men and women! Like they couldn't find their own way out!" Gordon scoffed.

Scott was taken aback; this wasn't Gordon's normal mannerism. "That is just SOP, Gordon. You know that."

"So, you're on his side!" Gordon snapped.

"I never said I was on anyone's side."

"Fair enough. Anyway, Virgil instructed me to go back dirtside because the Mole was filled to maximum capacity." Gordon's voice began to falter. "He told me he would be fine down there. Alan was right. It is my fault he's in a coma. If I stayed down there, he could have sheltered in the Mole."

"Yeah, and if you stayed down there, we would have two brothers in a coma, not one." Scott interjected. "You did the right thing. Even though it doesn't seem like it now, you did the right thing."

* * *

"_Can you tell me about my first day of school?" I asked._

"_Of course I can. It was a Wednesday, a crisp fall day. The leaves had just turned colour, and there was a refreshing breeze blowing through the farm. You were up and bouncing on your father's and my bed in your pyjamas by three in the morning. Jeff grumbled and told you to go back to sleep, but you were too excited. By six in the morning, you were dressed, and by seven thirty, you were waiting for your brothers by the door. When Scott ambled downstairs, and saw you by the door, he frowned and told you; you were an alien for wanting to go to school."_

"_I remember that."_

"_Do you also remember your bottom lip wobbling and tears pooling out of your eyes? You were so upset at what Scott said. You felt there was something wrong with being exited about going to school with your big brothers. And then the bus came, and you ran out of the door and scampered to the bus. It was so rewarding to see you so exited and energised. And when I came to pick you up, it was so hard to tear you away from the colouring books." _

* * *

Scott, Tash and John all sat by Virgil's side.

"You know; if you wanted me to come back and visit after chemo, all you had to do was call, not get into a coma." Scott swallowed, pushing past the lump forming in his throat. "So, I've come all this way to see you, and you won't even know I'm here."

"Actually, studies have shown that patients in a coma are aware of people talking to them. The doctors told us to tell him about memories, or play some music he likes. Anything may get him to wake up." John piped up. He looked down at Virgil, and smiled, as a memory flitted through his mind. "Hey Virg, do you remember your first day of school?"

* * *

_Babble wafted into the tropical paradise. Shocked, I looked up, and twisted around, trying to find the source of the noise._

"_Relax, Virgil. It's just your brothers. Listen to what they have to say." Mom reassured me._

"…_And then, I looked out of the window, and I saw you and some other people playing tag, and I knew you would fit in, just like Scott and me." I identified John's voice._

"_John! John! I can hear you!" I shouted vainly, somehow trying to let him know I was alright. _

"_John can't hear you." Mom shook her head sadly. "Limbo is a one way street. Just listen. It'll help you get back when you need to get back."_

* * *

Jeff and Penny sat next to each other in the waiting room. Only three people were allowed to see a patient in ICU at any one time, so Jeff elected to wait.

"Jeff, darling," Penny placed a perfectly manicured hand on his shoulder. "Virgil will be fine. He's a fighter. All your boys are fighters."

Jeff ran a weary hand over his face. "I just don't know what I'll do if he doesn't wake up. The whole family will fall apart."

"Jeff, you can't think like that. You have to remain strong for Virgil." Penny looked Jeff straight in the eye.

"You're right. You're always right! How do you do that?"

"Jeff Tracy, a lady never reveals her secrets." Penny smiled.

Jeff smiled back. It was a moment of connection. On a sudden impulse, both of them moved towards each other. Their lips met briefly.

Startled, Jeff pulled back. "What was that about?" he asked in a strangled voice.

"I honestly don't know." Penny returned, just as surprised.

"I'm sorry, Penny, I can't." Jeff stood up, and fled from the room, leaving Penny with a salty tear trickling down her cheek.

* * *

Tash walked into the waiting room, after leaving so Alan could visit his brother, only to see a tearful Penelope and a comforting Tin-Tin.

"Penny, what's wrong?"

"Everything!" Penelope wailed. "I just did something that could jeopardise my friendship with Jeff."

Quickly Tin-Tin recounted the story.

"Oh, honey, no wonder you are so upset." Tash looked over at Tin-Tin, who nodded in approval. "We're not going to let you sit here, wallowing. We're going out, so you can take your mind off this."

"But it's only-" Penny glanced at her watch. "Twelve thirty. Have I really been here that long?"

The girls sat down at a table in a world renowned restaurant, near the window, with a view of the skyline.

Tash quickly handed Mel over to Tin-Tin. "Could you look after Mel for a minute, please? I'll be back soon."

Tin-Tin accepted Mel into her arms; happy to help out.

Tash pushed the restroom door open, and came face to face with the person she least expected to see. "Mother?"

* * *

"Sit." Charlene ordered.

Tash pulled out a velvet cushioned chair, and glanced around uneasily. Her mother had escorted her to the private room of the restaurant.

"So, still going out with that farm boy?"

"He's a pilot, not a farmer." Tash muttered.

"Once a farm boy, always a farm boy." Charlene scoffed. "And you didn't answer my question."

Tash swallowed. "No mother, I'm not going out with him."

"Good. He was not worth your time or affection." Charlene took a sip of her wine. "There are far more suitable bachelors you should date."

"I married him."

Charlene spat her mouthful of wine out, and stared at Tash. "Excuse me?" She asked, dangerously softly and suspiciously.

"I married him." Tash smiled deliberately, knowing it would incense her mother.

Charlene visibly shuddered. Scott may be a Tracy, son of one of the most prestigious men on the planet, but she couldn't shake the image of him as a teenager, working on the farm. What would her colleagues and equals in society think of her if they found that out?

Hurriedly masking her emotions, Charlene leant down into her briefcase, and pulled out several legal documents, and handed them to Tash.

Tash's eyes filled with horror as she scan-read the first page. "Mother, a divorce is simply not possible. We have a daughter together, and are now having a son."

Charlene flicked an appraising eye over her daughter. To hear she was pregnant wasn't a surprise, she mused, given her bump. But to hear she already had a child; that was a different matter.

Once again, Charlene rummaged around in her briefcase, pulling out more legal documents. "It's all legit. All you have to do is sign the forms, and you will be welcomed back into my family with open arms."

Tash flipped through the extra documents. The divorce paper was bad enough, the adoption papers were worse, and the abortion papers made Tash feel sick to her stomach. "Mother, I can't sign any of these. I won't abort or send my child away from me."

"I can have the papers processed this afternoon, and you can put this horrific experience behind you." Charlene continued, as though Tash hadn't spoken.

"Mother, I'm not signing the forms." Tash repeated, with conviction laced into her voice.

"What do you mean, you aren't signing the forms? I'm giving you the easiest way of getting rid of past mistakes. You'd be a fool not to take me up on this offer."

"Then I'll be a fool." Tash replied calmly, before ripping the documents to tiny shreds and letting them flutter freely to the ground.

It was time to stand up to Charlene. She pushed away from her chair, towered over Charlene, and directed all her suppressed rage and anger towards her mother. "I've never done anything you wanted me to do in the past; why should I start now? I wasn't pretty enough, popular enough as a kid. I hung out with the wrong crowd as a teenager. Instead of going into law at uni, I took a course in medicine. You couldn't be proud of my achievements, though, could you? You never once told me that you loved me! You never made me feel wanted or cared for! You never did anything for me, so why should I do anything for you?"

Charlene also stood up, infuriated. No-one had ever spoken to her like that before. Charlene took a menacing step towards Tash. Tash stood her ground. "Fine. Live with your mistakes. I certainly won't. From now on, as far as I'm concerned, I never had a daughter. You mean nothing to me." Disgust was evident in Charlene's voice. "Look at you; you're tired, worn down and twice your normal size. You're a disgrace to yourself." Charlene spat, before whirling out of the room, out of the restaurant, out of her daughter's life.

**AN: so, who hates Charlene? I do, and I created her. The next chapter will be up after I come back from camp, I promise, and as requested by Lissysue, it will contain Alan's apology. Who thinks the apology will go well? Find out in the next chapter, and please review this one.**

* * *


	17. It’s Too Late to Apologize

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: I'm back! Camp was horrible; it rained 24/7, and there's no fun doing a two day hike and canoe in the rain. The only thing that kept me and my camping buddies sane was singing Metro Station's 'Shake It.' I thought Australia was supposed to be a dry, sunny land. Anyway, I'll stop moaning and get on with the chapter.**

Chapter Seventeen- It's Too Late to Apologize

John looked up at the newcomer in the room. His ice-blue eyes hardened as he saw Alan. Knowing he would probably start a fight with Alan, John stood up and headed to the door. "Hey, Scott, I'm just going to grab a bite to eat. You want anything?"

Scott shook his head. He couldn't eat if he was going to have a big brother-little brother chat with Alan.

"OK. I'll see you in a bit." Completely ignoring Alan, John swept past him, and closed the door, leaving Alan staring in his wake.

"Well, sit down." Scott gestured to the recently vacant chair next to him.

Tentatively, Alan sat down. He was certain Scott knew about his outburst and what he had said. He didn't know what Scott would do to him.

"Why did you blame them?" Scott went straight to the point.

Alan shifted uncomfortably, and gave a non-committal shrug of his shoulder.

"You hurt them."

"I know." He raised his head, and looked Scott straight in the eye. "I didn't mean to, though. I didn't mean any of it. I was just angry and frustrated and had to take it out on someone. Gordon and John just happened to be there."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?!" Scott raised an eyebrow incredulously. "I would have thought the solution was obvious."

"And the solution is?"

Scott rolled his blue eyes. Alan could be very dense at times. "You apologize to John and Gordon. Especially Gordon. He was really upset by what you said."

Alan closed his eyes. "I stuffed up, didn't I?"

"I won't disagree with you there, but this is a fixable stuff up, so everything should be OK in the end."

* * *

Tash blinked a few times, trying to appear as normal as possible. Once she felt composed, she rejoined the rest of her group.

"Thanks, Tin-Tin." Tash took Melissa into her arms, and stroked her hair. "It's OK baby, Mommy won't ever give you up or let you go."

Even though she looked fine, Tin-Tin could sense something was wrong. She placed a reassuring hand on her arm. "Tash, honey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Tash began, but her voice rose a few octaves and her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"No, you're not." Penelope countered, as she steered Tash into a chair. "Want to talk about it?"

Tash swallowed. She knew Penny and Tin-Tin wouldn't drop the subject, so she might as well talk. "It was my mother."

Tin-Tin dropped into the seat next to Tash. "What did she say?"

Tash quickly recounted the exchange between her and her mother. "What kind of person does that?! How could she ask me to give up both my kids?!"

Penelope was appalled at what she was hearing. She didn't understand how one person could be so selfish.

"Don't think on it anymore." Tin-Tin advised. "Don't think on it for one minute." She wiped the lone tear that was rolling down Tash's cheek. "Don't waste anymore tears over her, either. She isn't worth it."

Tash sniffed. "Thanks. I sorry for making such a fuss. I blame the pregnancy hormones."

"Don't be silly." Penny dismissed. "Would you like to go back?"

Tash nodded gratefully.

"I'll call Parker and get him to bring the car around."

* * *

Gordon scrunched his double bacon cheeseburger wrapper up, and threw it unceremoniously in the bin. He swilled the aftertaste of the burger out with some of John's Lemonade, and stood up abruptly.

"Where're you going?" John asked, between mouthfuls of beetroot and beef. "I thought you would stay here and keep me company."

Gordon shook his head. "I, unlike women, can walk away from your scintillating company without feeling heartbroken. Now, Virgil, he's a different matter. His company isn't even scintillating."

John mock pouted. "I'm hurt, Gordon. Really, I am. How could you walk away from me? I've been told several times I'm irresistible."

Gordon laughed, and started walking backwards. "I can walk away with relative ease." He stepped into the waiting lift, and gave one last wave to John as the doors slid shut.

* * *

"_Your first high school basketball match; do you remember that?" Mom asked me._

"_It's kinda hard to forget." I responded dryly. "You don't forget being ploughed down and trampled on by people twice your size in a hurry. Thank God Scott and John were there though."_

"_What did they do?"_

"_At the end of the match, when I couldn't move off the floor of the court, Scott and John flew out and pulled me to my feet, and let me lean on them as I hobbled off. Scott even skipped the first half of his match; he stayed with John to look after me." I tilted my head to the left and smiled. "Scott and John have always been there for me."_

"_And you've always been there for them. That's why you three are so tight."_

* * *

Gordon groaned as he saw the occupants in Virgil's room. Why did _he _have to be there? He'd just have to grin and bear the company.

Scott looked up as soon as the door opened. He smiled warmly at Gordon, before stifling a yawn. "Hey, Al, I'm going now. If Dad asks, I've gone back to Lady P's, OK?"

Alan nodded.

"See ya, Gordon." Scott punched him lightly on the shoulder as he made his way out.

The tension in the room could have been cut with a blunt knife. Gordon stood on the edge of one side of the room, while Alan stood on the other.

"Gordon," Alan began, uncomfortably and awkwardly. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"No."

"Will you just hear me out?"

"Um, let me think about it." Gordon pretended to think. "No."

"Cut me some slack, please?"

"And why should I do that?"

"Because I'm trying to apologize here!" Alan exploded.

"It's too late to apologize, Alan. What's done is done."

"But Gordon, I didn't mean it."

"You didn't mean it." Gordon repeated, dangerously slowly. "You didn't mean what you said. Then why did you say it?"

Alan looked at his feet in shame. "I was angry and upset. I needed someone to lash out at, and you were there. And I know I shouldn't have done that. I really shouldn't have said those nasty things, and I'm sorry that I did. I know it wasn't your fault. It was an accident."

"Alan, it's nice to hear an apology, but it doesn't change what you said. You can't take it back. While I appreciate the effort you've made, it doesn't change the way things stand between us now. Maybe things will go back to the way they were in a few months, maybe they won't; I don't know. All I know is that what you said hurt me and saying sorry doesn't take away that hurt." Sighing regretfully, Gordon turned around, and headed out the door.

* * *

Scott kicked off his shoes and slid under the covers of the bed, and snaked his arms around his wife. "You want to talk?"

Tash tried to wriggle away from Scott, but he was holding onto to her too tightly. "No."

"OK. How're you feeling today? No dizzy spells?"

"I'm fine. Except for the fact that I was told to have a divorce, place Mel up for adoption and have an abortion to get rid of my mistakes and then told I was nothing but a disgrace to myself and a waste of space and time."

"Sweetheart, you are none of those things." Scott assured her. "You are a wonderful mom; you are caring, compassionate, supportive and loyal person and you are the world's best wife. You are not, you never have been and you never will be a waste of space or a disgrace to anyone. Forget about what your mother said, because she was wrong, and you are probably better of without her."

Rolling around so that she was facing Scott, she asked the question that was playing on her mind just by looking at him.

"I know because only your mother can get you this upset. But being upset isn't good for the baby, so do you think you can manage a smile for me?"

Tash's cheeks tugged upwards. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Once or twice. But you can always tell me again."

* * *

Alan stood nervously in front of John.

"Alan, spit it out!" John was becoming impatient.

"I'm sorry!" Alan blurted out. "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm sorry I blamed you. I'm sorry I insinuated that you were not capable of being Field Commander. Please forgive me, John?" Alan bit his lip as he looked at John.

John scooped Alan up into a hug. "I know. I know you're sorry. I know you didn't mean it. I'm sorry for pushing you up against the wall. I could have hurt you. That's why I couldn't look at you this morning; because I had to come to terms with the fact that I could have hurt you badly with my actions."

Alan didn't let his arms dangle beside John like overcooked spaghetti. He wound them round John and squeezed him as though he couldn't let go. "Thank you. I tried to apologize to Gordon earlier, but it didn't go too well." Alan raised a tear-stained face up to John. "He hates me, John. I could see it in his eyes. He hates me or what I did. And I hate me too."

John stroked Alan's hair. "Stop it, Alan. Gordon does not hate you. He is just worried and confused. Give him some time and he should come around."

* * *

_I leant next to Mom, and she placed her arms around my shoulder. _

"_Look, your brothers have already begun their healing process. As soon as they sort things out, you'll be ready to go back."_

**AN: please review.**


	18. A Family Decision

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: Hiya! Thanks for the great reviews. I should probably warn you guys that there is a time jump in this chapter. It's hopefully clear where the jump is though. **

Chapter Eighteen- A Family Decision

Scott sat down heavily beside Gordon.

"Don't start, Scott." Gordon warned. "I'm not in the mood."

"I can see that. What did you think I was here for?"

Gordon gave a half-hearted shrug of his shoulders. "To yell at me?"

"Why would I want to yell at you?" Scott was becoming wary.

"Because I didn't accept Alan's apology."

Scott was taken aback. Alan hadn't said nice things, but at least he was making an effort to improve the way things stood between him and Gordon. Gordon could at least meet him half way by accepting the apology.

Gordon stood up agitatedly. "Yeah, I know he's making the effort. But it's not enough! If he really didn't mean those things, he shouldn't have said them, no matter how upset he was!" He looked Scott in the eye; amber eyes connected with crystal blue eyes. "He hurt me, Scotty. He hurt me, and sorry doesn't change that."

Scott opened his mouth to say something, but Gordon cut him off. "He crossed the line this time. Scott, this time, time is the only thing that can fix this."

* * *

Jeff sat by his son's bed. Three weeks had past and there had been no change in Virgil's condition.

"Gordon finally forgave Alan yesterday. They pulled off a spectacular prank on John." He smiled at the memory of the prank. "John was not pleased. I suggested that if they stopped playing pranks, you would wake up faster. Make it happen, Virgil, and save me from a lifetime of practical jokes. If you wake up, Gordon, Alan, and Scott for good measure, promise to never play a prank on you again." Jeff laid a shaking hand through Virgil's hair. "Wake up, Virgil."

Jeff didn't know he was being watched, until he noticed a shadow over the bed. "Doctor," he asked, worry lacing his voice. "Is there something wrong?"

The doctor indicated that he wanted to speak to Jeff outside, so Jeff followed him to a deserted corridor.

"Mr. Tracy," the doctor began, "I really am sorry to ask you to do this, but I need you to consider the possibility of turning off your son's life support machine."

* * *

_I strained my ears, panicked. It had suddenly gone quiet. Why had it gotten so quiet? It had never been quiet before. My mind jumped to the worst possible scenario. "Mom, something's happened. I can't eavesdrop into the real world."_

"_No-one's there and talking to you."_

"_Why? I feel all alone right now."_

_Mom smiled softly. "They'll come back. They always do."_

* * *

"I'll need some time to think through this and discuss it with my family." A shaken Jeff muttered distractedly.

"I understand." The doctor nodded sympathetically. "Mr. Tracy, I really am sorry to have to tell you about that."

"You did what you had to do. I understand." Jeff muttered in a robotic fashion.

Sensing that Jeff needed some space, the doctor left to attend to his other patients, while Jeff sank back into the wall.

This decision would tear their family apart.

Alan would become sullen and brood over what he could have said or done to get Virgil to wake up.

Gordon would play more pranks and swim endlessly; it was the only way he could deal with his emotions.

John would withdraw himself from the family; he would blame himself for Virgil's fate, since he was in charge.

Scott. Jeff sighed as he thought of Scott. Those two were the closest of the brothers. Scott wouldn't let them turn Virgil off. He wouldn't know how to.

Resigned to the fact he would have to have a family meeting with his sons, Jeff decided he would have one sooner rather than later. Why, he reasoned, put off the inevitable?

* * *

"Boys, I need to talk to you." Jeff began uneasily. Penelope stood up from the sofa, sensing it was a family matter, but Jeff stopped her. "Penny, stay. This affects you too." He paced around the room like a lion trapped in a cage, and ran a hand through his grey mane of hair.

"Dad," Gordon asked cautiously. "What do you need to talk to us about? Your relentless pacing is starting to worry us."

Jeff drew in a deep breath. "I've been asked to turn off Virgil's life support machines."

Stunned silence reverberated around the room.

"Turn off Virgil's life support machine?" Alan echoed softly.

His father turned away from them, facing the stormy clouds outside the window. "The doctors have told me that the longer Virgil is in a coma, the less likely he is to wake up."

"And what if he does wake up?" John challenged, with more aggression than he intended.

"If he wakes up, he has a very high chance of suffering brain damage. But the doctors told me his chances are growing slimmer everyday. They say he won't suffer if we turn him off now."

The sombreness of the situation cloaked the room like a thick blanket.

"Whatever you think is best, Dad."

"If it means he doesn't suffer…"

"Virg wouldn't want to live like this."

"Scott?" Jeff stared straight at Scott.

Uncharacteristic harshness lined Scott's face. "Why are you doing this? Why are you giving up on him?"

"Scott, it's been three weeks." Jeff reasoned.

"Exactly! It's been three weeks! People have been known to wake up from comas years after they slip into one! How can you make this type of decision after a few weeks?"

"Scott," Jeff tried again, placing a comforting hand on Scott's shoulder.

"You've never, not once, given up on me! Even when my chances have been against the odds, you have never given up on me! Why are you so ready to give up on him?!" Scott made up his mind quickly. "You can't turn him off. I won't let you."

* * *

Scott flew into the ICU room, and sat by his bedside. "You need to wake up, Virgil." Scott whispered. "I mean, you _really _need to wake up. Soon. They're going to turn you off today. But I won't let them. I know you're in there somewhere." Scott swallowed, praying for a response from Virgil. "Prove them wrong, Virgil. Beat the odds. I know you can."

Tears trickled down Scott's cheek; he couldn't keep them in anymore. "Damn it Virgil, wake up! We can't do this without you! I can't do this without my favourite brother."

* * *

"_Mom," My voice shook with horror. "They're going to turn me off! That'll mean I'll…" I couldn't finish the sentence; saying it would make it all too real._

_Mom nodded. "Yes, it will. Virgil, it's a tough decision. I'll tell you this, though. All your life, you've made the right decision. It wasn't always the easiest thing to do, but it was the right one. Don't change that now."_

_I glanced out at the horizon. The ever glowing sun was setting, and the gloriously blue sky was turning ruby red. _

"_What happens if I don't make the right decision?" I clenched my hands into fists to stop them shaking._

"_Your father makes the decision for you."_

_I sniffed. That supposed reassurance didn't relieve some of the pressure I felt._

"_But if I go, I'll have to leave you behind." I moaned. I had found my mother, and I didn't want to lose her. _

"_And if you don't, you leave everyone else behind." Lucy countered. "Am I really worth that?"_

"_Yes!" I yelled. "I want you there in my life, like you have been over the past while!" _

_I groaned at the dilemma I faced. I could go back into reality, and lose my mother; someone I had grown really close to. Or I could stay in eternal bliss, and let my family suffer. Either way, there would be a winner and a loser._

"_Virgil," Mom consoled. "Whatever you decide will be the right thing for you."_

"_I want to stay with you." I mumbled. "But I can't let the others suffer. I can't." I raised my honey-burnt eyes and looked hopefully. "Is there anyway I could have both?"_

_Mom pretended to be shocked. "Virgil Tracy! A gentleman is never greedy when it comes to a choice, and I thought I raised you to be a gentleman. You cannot have both! It would defeat the purpose of decision making."_

_It felt like a choice sent from hell. I agonized, and did a lot of soul searching._

"_Hurry, Virgil." Mom urged. "You don't have much time here."_

_Suddenly, I knew what I had to do. I stood up and looked mournfully at Mom. "Will I ever see you again?"_

"_Eventually." It was a bitter-sweet farewell, for both of us. "But not for a long time. Tell your father and the boys I love them, and miss them very much."_

* * *

Scott stood protectively in front of the life support machines. "You're not turning him off!"

"Scott, be reasonable…" Jeff began.

"Reasonable? Be reasonable?! Your ready to give up on your son's life and you're telling me to be reasonable?!"

Neither Jeff nor Scott noticed Virgil's eyeballs flicker under his lids, first towards Scott, and then to Jeff.

"I don't want Virgil to suffer anymore!" Jeff raised his voice, so that it was as loud as Scott's. "He's had enough. Even if he does wake up, he'll have a high chance of brain damage, which could be irreversible! Do you honestly think he would want to live needing constant help?"

"Yes!" Scott answered. "Because he'd still be alive! Dad, we do what we do to help save lives. Why are you so willing to throw a life away?"

"Because," Jeff complained bitterly. "It would have to be done sooner or later."

Lost for words, Scott simply shook his head at his father. "I don't believe this."

'Alright, that's it.' Virgil thought to himself. 'This feud ends here, and it ends now!'

Slowly, but unnoticed, Virgil opened his eyes. He focused in on the blurry image of his dad, and noticed his hand lying on the bed.

Grabbing Jeff's hand, Virgil squeezed it. At first, it was as light as a feather, but gradually the grip became stronger and tighter, until Virgil couldn't feel his fingertips.

Jeff gasped in delight as he felt a pressure on his hand, and tears swarmed the vision of his comatose son, finally awake.

**AN: OK, I so hated that ending. I really wanted Virgil to talk at the end, but he would have a tube down his throat, so that would have been impossible, I think. Hey, Lissysue, no killing Virg; just like you wanted. It was so hard to resist temptation, though.**

**Sorry to tell you this, but there will be another long gap, coz I have several assessments due, and I need to complete them, but I promise I will update this as soon as possible after that. Please review.**


	19. Fear Factor and Coffee Cups

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: Um, guys, I don't want to burst your happy bubble, but you do realise I haven't finished torturing Vir… I mean I haven't finished Virgil's storyline yet. There will heaps of hurdles for him to jump over, or stumble towards as the case may be. I haven't made up my mind yet.**

Chapter Nineteen- Fear Factor and Coffee Cups

Virgil half smiled contentedly at the sight of his family gathered round his bed. As soon as the doctors had confirmed Virgil had woken, Jeff had called the rest of his family to tell them the good news. Naturally, everyone rushed down to the hospital, just to see the phenomenon for themselves.

"We'll let you get some rest, Virgil." Jeff had noticed Virgil's eyelids drooping, and Virgil was struggling to keep them open. "Time to say goodbye, boys."

"Aw, Dad," Alan whined. "Virgil's just woken up. Can't we spend some more time with him?"

"No. You can see him tomorrow. Your brother's very tired right now." Jeff emphasized.

"Alright." Alan sighed, before bending down with Tin-Tin to Virgil's level. "We'll see you tomorrow, Virg."

Alan moved out of the way, so Gordon could squeeze closer. "Nice to have you back with us, bro."

John grasped Virgil's hand, and Tash stood by John's side. "You'll be out of here soon, and back with us."

Virgil sort-of-winced in agreement.

John, Gordon and Alan all waited outside while Scott and Jeff said their goodbyes.

Scott knelt down by Virgil's ear. "Thanks for proving them wrong. Thanks for waking up, and not leaving me alone." Scott held onto Virgil's left hand, while Jeff did the same on Virgil's right hand.

Virgil's eyelids flew open, and he glanced down the bed. "Dad," he slurred, and Scott noticed only the left side of his mouth was moving. "Dad, I can't feel my right side."

Jeff stared in horror, and Scott could sense Virgil was starting to panic. Trying to reassure him, Scott raked his hand slowly through his younger brother's chestnut curls.

Virgil looked helplessly between Dad senior and 'dad junior', as panic rose up his throat. He grasped onto Scott's hand, telling himself feeling would return in his right side, that it was just a trick his body was playing on his mind.

"Virgil, I need to get a doctor. You need to let go of my hand."

This made Virgil more scared. His protector, his favourite brother was leaving him alone in this. Virgil's grip turned vice-like on Scot's hand.

"Virgil, I will be back soon. I promise."

Virgil relaxed slightly. Scott had promised to come back, and he knew Scott could never break a promise.

As soon as Scott had left, Jeff moved over to Virgil's left side, and resumed stroking his hair.

"Dad, why is this happening to me?" Virgil looked straight into Jeff's eyes; he was like a little child that needed to be reassured that everything would be alright by his father. "I thought there wouldn't be any complications once I woke up."

Tears of panic, of fear of the worst, of not knowing the full story leaked out of Virgil's eyes. "Mom, please stay with me if the worst happens. Don't leave me on my own."

Jeff could feel his throat constrict at the mention of his late wife. He swallowed past the lump that had gathered in his throat, and ignored the searing pain that shot through his heart like a serrated knife cutting through butter. "I don't know why this is happening." Jeff replied hoarsely. "But everything will be alright. I promise, everything will work out." Jeff knew he shouldn't have made a promise he might not have been able to keep, but he couldn't help it. It killed him to see his son in such a state.

Just then, Scott and the doctor walked back into the room.

"Doctor," Jeff appealed. "What's wrong with my son? Why is his right side paralysed?"

"I'm not sure. I'll need to run some more tests before I can tell you anything concrete." The doctor turned to Virgil. "Virgil, just try and relax for me. I need to run some tests and scans on you." The doctor applied some pressure to his toe. "Can you feel that?"

Virgil showed the doctor a thumb down sign.

"How about now?" The doctor compressed his toe harder.

Virgil half-shook his head.

"What about if I squeeze your hand?"

Virgil shook his head again.

The doctor 'hmmd', and made some additions on Virgil's notes. "Virgil, I want to run a MRI and CT scan on your brain, to rule out the possibility of brain damage."

"He has brain damage?" Jeff asked, aghast.

"I want to rule out the possibility of brain damage before I can diagnose him."

"But you think he has some." Scott jumped into the fray, logic leading his train of thought. "Otherwise you wouldn't be doing the MRIs and CT scans, right?"

"It's just a precaution, as well as standard procedure. Please try not to panic, Mr. Tracy."

Jeff had one more question before he would let Virgil go. "What's the worst case scenario?"

The doctor swallowed uneasily. "The worst case scenario is that your son has extensive brain damage, which is permanent. He may never regain movement in his right side."

* * *

Jeff Tracy had never felt so helpless before. He swilled the dregs of his tasteless hospital coffee round the disintegrating Styrofoam cup.

"Dad, stop it." John removed the cup from his father's hand, and threw it in a bin. "When they know something, so will we."

"I guess." Jeff didn't sound so convinced.

Jeff had sent Tin-Tin, Alan, and Gordon Tash back with Lady Penelope, saying Virgil would be overwhelmed if there were so many people surrounding him when he came back. Reluctantly, they followed Jeff's recommendation of going back, but only when Jeff promised to let them know of any changes to Virgil's condition.

"Virgil will be fine." Scott slung his arm around his dad's shoulder. "He's tough; like old boots."

A shadow of a smile played on Jeff's lips. "You didn't just compare your brother to a pair of boots."

"Err, I think you'll find he just did." John laughed. "You know Virgil's going to get you for that."

"No he won't." Scott countered; elaborating at John's raised eyebrows. "He wouldn't hit a person suffering from cancer. It's not in his nature."

"I'll be sure to tell him you said that."

Jeff jumped up, startling both of his sons. "I need another cup of coffee. You boys want some?"

"Remind me Dad, how many cups have you had?" John asked semi-rhetorically, while Scott rolled his eyes.

Jeff mumbled indecipherably, but it was still loud enough for John to hear.

"Dad, four cups in one hour is not good for you." John admonished gently, as he steered Jeff towards a chair. "I think we have to impose a limit. You'll become constipated otherwise."

"WHAT?!" Jeff spluttered. "I just," he sighed. "I hate-"

"Not knowing?" John finished off. "Don't we all?"

"It'll be worse for Virgil." Scott spoke from experience. "We're out here, not knowing, and he's doing the test and not knowing. He'll be the last person to know what's wrong, or what isn't wrong, as the case may be."

Just then, John looked out the open door, and saw a portable bed being wheeled back into ICU. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew it was Virgil. He tapped Scott and Jeff on the shoulder, and the three moved towards the ICU ward. After scrubbing their hands with soap and water, they were allowed back by Virgil's side.

* * *

Virgil peered through slits in his eyelids. "Daddy," he slurred, half asleep. "Daddy, I'm scared. Really, really scared."

Jeff didn't trust himself to speak; he just grabbed Virgil's hand in a reassuring way.

"Scotty, what's happening?"

"I don't know, Virg. I honestly don't know."

"Virg," John placed his hand on Virgil's forehead. "Whatever happens, we'll still love you and we'll support you. It's the Tracy Legend. Thick like thieves, strong like brick houses, sticking together like superglue, no matter what, remember?"

Virgil groaned in response.

"He doesn't deserve this." Scott muttered bitterly. The emotions of the day were starting to take their toll on him. "He should be getting better, not worse."

"Scott." Jeff warned, as the door creaked open.

"Mr. Tracy," The doctor addressed Jeff. "I have the results."

**AN: Wasn't I mean to leave it there? Who reckons Virgil has permanent paralysis? Will I ever stop asking questions I know the answer to? (Probably not.) Find out in the next chapter, or two. Please review.**


	20. On Hiatus

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: Lissysue- I can't just leave Virgil alone! That would be neglecting him! And if you kill Scott off, you'll have me to answer to! (Just kidding- or am I?) **

**Little Miss Bump- What am I trying to do to you? Hopefully I'm giving you an enjoyable read. :)**

**Lulu303- Yeah, you're right. It could go either way, depending on what mood I'm in today.**

Chapter Twenty- On Hiatus

The doctor led Scott and Jeff into an empty room. John had volunteered to stay with Virgil while they discussed things over with the doctor.

"Doctor?" Jeff prompted, after a minute of silence.

"The news is good. The scans have revealed that nerve impulses are passing through the brain, which indicates no brain damage."

Jeff sighed in relief, and muttered thanks heavenward.

"Now, we have to wait for Virgil's brain to register the impulses to the correct parts of his body."

"How long will that take?" Scott asked sharply.

"There's no set amount of time. It varies from person to person." The doctor answered. "Anything else?"

"Do you know why he had temporary paralysis in the first place?" Jeff enquired.

"The brain is a complex organ. When it suffers any form of trauma, it is difficult to assess how it will react. In some cases, people have woken up from comas with permanent paralysis, and some people have woken up without any effects. It just depends on how the brain and body cope with the trauma sustained."

"I see."

"We'll have a physio come in tomorrow and start him off on some exercises, just to keep his muscles flexible. The constant moving might also stimulate some sensation of feeling. In the meantime, we'll move him out of ICU and into a private room on the private ward."

Jeff nodded gratefully. "Thank you for everything you've done."

The doctor smiled warmly. "I'm just doing my job, Mr. Tracy."

* * *

John sat by Virgil's bed. "You know," he began. "I'm having a flashback right now."

"Oh yeah?" Virgil wondered. "What about?"

"About how I used to tell you bedtime stories, when you were little, and at the end, you would throw your arms around my neck and say 'John, you're a great big brother in the whole wide world.'" John smiled, as he welcomed the feeling of nostalgia.

"Yeah, right. Like I would do that." Virgil scoffed drowsily.

"You did." A voice from the doorway affirmed John's story. "Only, I would enter the room, and you would say 'but my big brother Scott is even better.' It made my day every time you said that."

John and Virgil both looked towards the door.

"What did they say?" Virgil demanded, suddenly feeling wide awake now.

"It's good news." Scott paused, for a dramatic effect. "The paralysis is temporary, your nerve impulses are working fine, there is no sigh of brain damage, and you start physio tomorrow."

"What?" Virgil exclaimed. "I just woke up from a coma, for crying out loud!"

"It's to stop your muscles from losing their elasticity." The ever-so-knowledgeable John supplied. "It's good for you. So-"

"Don't complain." Jeff finished off, standing beside Scott. "I take it Scott told you the news?"

John nodded, and dragged a chair over, so that his father could sit down. He looked at Scott more closely. "You look dead on your feet, Scott."

"I'm fine." Scott dismissed, while rubbing his eyes and stifling a yawn.

"Go back to Penny's." Jeff instructed. "You're physically spent, and there won't be any benefits for anyone if you are hospitalised. John, go with him. I need to discuss something with Virgil." He hesitated, and tilted his head to the side. "Do you want me to call you a taxi?"

John shook his head. "We'll be fine. Penny's place isn't too far away. We can walk."

"OK boys, I'll be back later."

* * *

As soon as they walked through the front door, Scott and John were accosted by their brothers.

"What did they say? Dad called to tell us it was good news, and you would explain it when you came back."  
John looked at Scott. "Would you like to explain, or shall I?"

"You can tell them." Scott shrugged, as he collapsed into a chair.

"OK. Virgil had several brain scans and tests. The scans showed the brain was processing nerve impulses, and that feeling should return into his right side soon."

Alan sighed in relief, and Gordon released the breath he didn't realise he had been holding.

"Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

Alan and Gordon both nodded their heads.

"So don't you think you should be getting some sleep now? I mean it is past-" John looked down at his watch. "Eleven thirty. I mean, you guys have to catch up on your beauty sleep."

John's joke earned him steely glares and punches from his younger brothers as they took his advice and headed to their respective rooms.

"I was including you in that, Scott." John admonished.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going." Scott stretched off the sofa. "See you in the morning John."

* * *

"So, you are alright with this?" Jeff asked Virgil.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. It's your call. To be honest, it isn't high on my priority list right now." Virgil replied drowsily.

Jeff stood up. "I'll let you get some rest now, son. I'll be back first thing in the morning, after I tell the others."

* * *

Scott stuck his head round a door, just to check on Mel. He peered down at her, sleeping in her cot, and stroked some of the dark strands of hair away from her face, and lightly kissed her forehead.

Satisfied that she was OK, Scott walked to the adjacent room. He pulled back the bed covers, and slid down next to his wife, wrapping his arms around her.

"How is Virgil?" She murmured, startling Scott.

"I thought you were asleep."

"No, I couldn't. And you haven't answered the question yet." Tash reminded him.

"He's going to be fine. The physio is going to start some exercises with him tomorrow." Scott mumbled through a yawn. He closed his eyes, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Scott lifted Melissa out of her cot the next morning, and tucked a blanket around her. As he carried her down the stairs, she grabbed some of Scott's hair.

"Ow! Don't do that!" Scott told her, but he was smiling.

She laughed, and stuffed her fist in her mouth. Scott grimaced as he wiped the saliva off her hand, and wrestled the fist open. The smile slid off his face.

Lying in the palm of her hand was a chocolate brown lock of hair.

* * *

Jeff sat impatiently on one of Lady Penelope's sofas, as far away from Penny as possible. Maybe if he put a physical distance between them, things would go back to normal. He had called a family meeting, and was just waiting for his sons to arrive.

Gordon was the first one to amble into the room at a leisurely pace; his optimistic smile looked like it was etched permanently into his face.

John wandered in next. He was so lost in thought, Jeff wondered if it was a coincidence John ended up in the room, or whether he deliberately walked into the room.

Alan and Tin-Tin entered next. Alan was rocking Leroy to sleep, so he sat down gingerly on the sofa, whispering softly to his son.

Last, but not least, Tash and Scott entered the room. Tash had her arm around Scott's waist in a reassuring manner, and Scott had a hoodie pulled low over his head. Jeff knew something had happened, and made a mental note to find out what it was.

"I've called you all here today, because there is something I need to tell you." Jeff began. "I want you to know that Brains and Virgil agree with what I am doing, and that I have their full support."

Jeff saw seven politely puzzled faces staring at him.

"Due to the lack of number of active operatives, I have decided," Jeff swallowed, preparing himself for his sons reactions. "I have decided to temporarily close International Rescue."

**AN: How will the others react to that news? How does Virgil handle his first physio session? Find out in the next chapter.**

**There might be a long-ish gap between this and the next update, since I have three English essays I have to complete by Tuesday, so that kind of takes priority. Sorry about that, but please review this chapter.**


	21. Shivers and Tingles

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: Hey, found some spare time, so I decided to post. Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter Twenty One- Shivers and Tingles 

There was a deathly silence in the room, as the news sunk in.

Gordon tilted his head to the left, and started banging his palm against his head.

"Gordon, what are you doing?" Jeff asked, alarmed at his son's strange behaviour.

"I think I have some water stuck in my ear." Gordon replied. "Did you say that you were closing International Rescue?"

"Gordon," Jeff snarled, annoyed at his second youngest son. "I have told you thousands of times before; not everything is a joke. Take this seriously!"

"But, you can't!" John raised his ice-blue eyes to Jeff's stormy grey one. "You just can't close us down!"

"I think you'll find I can. We have already lost three of our permanent operatives. There are only three left. I can't risk anyone else getting hurt."

"Jeff, darling, I don't mind helping out with International Rescue if you need the numbers."

"Thank you, Penelope, but that will not be necessary." Jeff's tone was clipped and precise, as sharp as ice.

Scott and John's eyes widened in surprise. In all their years of knowing Lady Penelope, they knew their father had never spoken to her like that.

"Dad, John's right." Alan appealed. "You can't close us down. So many other people will be affected without us."

"This is not up for discussion!" Jeff yelled, waking a sleeping Leroy. "It is just not practical to run IR with our current numbers. I have made my decision, and I am sticking to it!"

Infuriated, Alan stood up carrying a screaming Leroy. He squared up to his father, and stared him straight in the eye. "This is bullshit and you know it!" He spat, before storming out of the room, Tin-Tin following in his wake.

* * *

Virgil pulled himself up with difficulty into a sitting position. He glanced apprehensively at the size of the breakfast tray in front of him. Normally, he would have been able to finish the tray with relative ease, but today, it was impossible for him to swallow one mouthful of egg.

He put it down to nerves; today was his first day of physio therapy, and he didn't know what to expect.

Placing his fork down on the plate, he wondered how his brothers would take Jeff's startling revelation, and whether they would hate him for agreeing to it.

* * *

Scott and John approached the solitary figure sitting on the bench. His back was ramrod straight, but his face remained impassive.

Scott and John sat down on either side of the figure.

"We want a word with you." John began

"And I want a word with you." Jeff nodded to Scott.

"Fine, but we want to know what's going on." Scott said.

"What's going on?" Jeff echoed.

"With you and Lady P. You've never, ever spoken to her like that before." John answered. "And don't worry; they're not here to hear this. The girls and Alan have gone for some retail therapy. I presume Alan was dragged along with Tin-Tin."

Jeff shifted uncomfortably. He should have known Scott and John would suss this out.

"I sort of did something to jeopardise our work relationship." Jeff mumbled.

"It can't be that bad. There'll be a way to get past it." John patted his father on the shoulder.

Jeff swallowed. "There won't be a way to get past this. I stuffed up, big time."

"What did you do?" Scott sounded wary and flat.

Jeff placed his head in his hands, and raked his hair. "I don't know why I did it. I don't know why I …" Jeff let his words trail of into nothing.

John groaned inwardly, as did Scott. This was like drawing blood from a stone.

"What did you do?" Scott repeated, impatience tinged in his voice.

"I kissed her!" Jeff yelled, frustrated.

The stunned silence was deafening, only broken when Scott emitted a low whistle. "You what?"

"Don't make me say it again."

John dipped his head, and swallowed painfully, not willing to let Scott of Jeff see the tears that threatened to leak out of his eyes. 'How could he do that?' John thought. 'Does this mean he doesn't love Mom anymore?'

"The thing is," Jeff looked to his sons for advice. "Why am I so confused and upset?"

"Are you confused because you kissed someone," John asked introspectively, before walking away. "Or are you upset because that someone wasn't Mom?"

* * *

Virgil flicked through the channels on his TV. Nothing could hold his interest, which wasn't surprising. He didn't even notice John slink into the room.

"There's an old re-run of Star Trek, if you wanted something to watch."

Virgil turned around in surprise. "John! I should've known it was you! Who else would want to watch Star Trek?"

"Scott?"

Virgil shook his head. "Nah, Scott prefers Doctor Who. Not that I'm not glad to see you or anything, but what brings you here? I thought Dad was the person to come in first today."

"Yeah," John smiled. "I don't think he'll do that today. Gordon might come later, though."

"Why? What happened?" Virgil was immediately on full alert. When John didn't reply, Virgil eyed him beadily. "Has something happened, and you're not telling me?"

"No, no. Dad's just a bit preoccupied with… stuff right now." John reassured him.

Virgil nodded, clearly thinking about something. "John, do you hate me?"

"Why?" John was completely baffled with that question.

"Because I let Dad close IR down. Because I supported his idea."

"No. Virgil, I could never hate you. No matter what."

* * *

"So, what did you want to see me for?"

"I just wanted to know how you've been doing, son." Jeff placed his arm on his son's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Scott replied, with false cheeriness. "No worse than I was before."

Jeff was clearly not fooled by Scott's façade.

"I am." Scott insisted, but they both knew Scott was trying to convince himself of the fact.

"You're not. I know you're not."

Scott gave in. There was no point trying to hide this from his Dad. "I just wonder if I'm doing the right thing."

"Doing the right thing?"

"With the treatment. Sometimes it seems easier to take my chances, poor as they are."

"But, Scott," Jeff stammered. "Why?"

"It doesn't seem worth it now." Scott looked glumly at his feet. "Sometimes, I wonder how much better I'll feel if I stop the treatment."

Jeff couldn't believe what he was hearing, and an eerie tingle lingered in the air. He knew mood swings and depression were a side effect of Pentacibil; he just thought it wouldn't affect Scott.

"There are days when I just want to feel… normal again."

Jeff's brain finally began to work. "You can't stop. Think about how it will affect your children."

"But it is affecting them." Scott argued. "I can't make them suffer anymore."

"If you stop taking the chemo, you'll feel fine, for a short while." Jeff hated what he was doing, hated spelling the harsh reality out in black and white, but he had to make Scott see sense. "You won't make it to your twenty-seventh birthday. And then Mel and your son will have to grow up without a dad." Jeff raised his eyes to meet Scott's. "Scott, you know how hard it was without two parents. Don't let your kids suffer the same fate."

Scott rested his head on his shoulder. "What would you do, Dad?"

"Me, son? If I were you, I would carry on. You've more to gain than you've got to lose."

* * *

Virgil head swivelled to the door, and John drew his eyes away from the re-run of Star Trek.

"Oh, I'm sorry," a voice called from the door. "I must have the wrong room."

"Don't worry about it." Virgil called back.

John's eyes flicked from the door to his watch. "When will the physio come?"

"Gus should be here soon."

Almost as if it was a sign, the door to Virgil's room opened once more.

A pair of brown eyes blinked rapidly at the person on the bed. "Wait," she paced slowly towards the patient. "You're Virgil Tracy?"

"Yeah, I am." Virgil replied, almost defensively. "Why?"

The blonde mixed with light brown shook her head slightly. "I thought you would be…" she hesitated, searching for the right word. "Different."

"Different?" Virgil echoed.

"Yes. Different." She tilted her head to the side. "OK, we'll start with the introductions. I'm Gus, and I'm your physio."

"You're Gus?" Virgil interrupted.

"Last time I checked."

"But, but," Virgil stammered helplessly. "You're female."

Behind Virgil, John slapped a hand to his forehead. 'Smooth Virg, real smooth.'

"I know I am." Gus dismissed, before thinking on what Virgil had said. The penny dropped. "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no. Gus, short for Augustina. But no-one ever uses that name."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Virgil flushed.

"It's OK. Now, the first thing I want to do is a physical examination. Just see if there have been any scars or soft tissue damage, and then chart them. Standard procedure."

Gus eased Virgil onto his side, and began taking notes. Her face pulled into a disapproving, but puzzled frown. "You have had a lot of injuries over the years, haven't you?"

"Yeah, living with four brothers makes you kind of accident prone." Virgil winced a smile.

"I don't doubt that." Gus replied dryly. She prodded his left shoulder, sending shivers down his spine. "Now this, this is older than the others. Small tissue damage. Quite deep, given the scarring. Small indentations that look like… teeth marks. There's only one thing that is consistent with this, and it's going to strange, but have you ever been hit by a furry animal?"

Virgil sighed, before summarising his tale. "It was an otter, I was ten, it was dead, someone threw it at me, can we move on please?"

"Sure." Gus placed a carbon copy of her chart into a file, before adding details onto the data pad attached to Virgil's bed. "Well, tomorrow I'd like to start building up your leg muscles. This will involve some simple exercises, and we might try some hydrotherapy if time permits. If any feeling returns at any point, no matter how insignificant it feels, please let me know, because it could be important.

"Sure thing." Virgil agreed, with a flash of a half smile.

Gus had to smile back. "I'll see you sometime tomorrow."

After the door had closed behind her, Virgil let out a soft laugh. "Wow. What do you think, John?"

"I think you need to pop your eyes back into your head." John sounded surly.

"What's up with you?" Virgil asked mildly, taken aback by his viciousness.

"Virgil, she is your physiotherapist. You _cannot start something with her. It is ethically wrong."_

Virgil continued, as though he had not heard John. "I reckon physio is going to be a lot of fun tomorrow."

**AN: So, what will Scott do? Will Alan ever forgive Jeff for closing IR? Will Virgil heed John's warning? And what about the otter that hit Virgil? Yep, there is a story behind that. Find out soon. Please review.**


	22. Teeth Mark Tales

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: thanks for being so patient for this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty Two- Teeth Mark Tales 

Momentarily forgetting that it wasn't his house, John slammed the door shut. 'The idiot!' He fumed, as he threw himself into a chair, and grabbed a fistful of pink cushion. 'He's an utter idiot!'

Seeing his brother was back, Gordon ran up to John, and sat next to him. "So, how was Virgil?"

"I think he's feeling a lot better. He's certainly well enough to try and flirt with his physio."

"And is that a bad thing? It means he's feeling better." Gordon paused, clearly meditating on something. "But I thought his physio was a guy."

"Female. Gus is short for Augustina." John raked his hand through his peroxide blond hair. "It's wrong, and you know it. These things should be strictly professional."

"Sounds like you're just jealous, John."

"I am not!" John denied hotly. "I just want Virgil to get better without any distractions, so then IR can start running again."

"First sign of jealousy is denial, John. Just remember that." Gordon bolted out of the room, just as a pink cushion flew past his head.

* * *

Scott looked morosely out of the window, where the sky was turning navy blue. He honestly didn't know whether to carry on with the Pentacibil. This morning, he was ready to quit the course, but his discussion with his father had given him some more things to consider.

Scott crossed his arms, and his mood sank even more. How could he have been so selfish this morning? He was only thinking of himself. But now, his father had made him see how his actions would affect others.

"Hey baby, you feeling better now?"

Scott shrugged, resting his cheek on the hand on his shoulder. "A bit. I still don't know if I want to carry on with the treatment."

"Well, here's one reason to carry on." Tash gave a small smile, as she dragged his hand to her bump.

Scott also smiled, as he felt a flurry of movement under his hand. "When did he start moving?"

"Today, when I was out with the others." Wrapping her arms around him, she rested her head against his. "Scott, whatever happens, I'll be there with you, OK?"

* * *

Jeff stood on the balcony of his room, the night breeze gently ruffling through his grey mane of hair. This day had been … trying, for want of a better word.

His eldest child was ready to stop taking the cancer treatment. It was effectively a death sentence.

His second child was about to blow. It was very unusual for the normally level headed member of the family.

His third son was in hospital. Enough said.

His fourth son wasn't angry, but he wasn't too happy either. Jeff put it down to his decision to close International Rescue, and the lack of a swimming pool.

His youngest son was infuriated at him, and it was most definitely because he closed down IR.

Groaning, Jeff raked a hand through his thick hair. He promised himself he would find a way to give his family the happy ending they were after.

* * *

Virgil kept stealing glances at the clock on his wall, wishing time would speed up for his next physio session. He only tore his eyes away from the clock when he heard a soft knock at the door.

"Since when do you knock on the door?" Virgil asked, the huge grin plastered on his face sliding off and slipping to the floor.

"Since when do you stare at fixated points on a wall for no apparent reason?" Scott retorted.

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Scott." Virgil replied dryly.

"Yeah. You're looking better already."

"So," Virgil began, just to pass time. "Tash must be getting pretty big right now."

Scott's jaw dropped in surprise. "How did you know?" He asked, as soon as he found the power of coherent speech.

"I have my sources. So, have you got a name for him yet?"

Scott's jaw dropped once more. How did Virgil know all this? "Actually, no. We haven't reached an agreement yet. All the names I've suggested, she's vetoed, and vice versa."

"Want any help?" Virgil offered.

"No. it should be OK. We've got five months to think of one, so there's plenty of time. But thanks for the offer."

"Y'know, if you ask Dad, he'll suggest-"

"Walter Schirra Tracy." Scott and Virgil finished off simultaneously, and Scott gave a theatrical shudder.

Virgil stole another glance at the clock, just as the minute hand ticked over to the next number. Gus was officially late, and Virgil was not happy.

"Relax Virg. She could be caught up with another charge."

Now it was Virgil's turn for his jaw to drop.

"John briefed me."

Virgil nodded his understanding and looked longingly at the clock.

* * *

Jeff watched Alan, sitting on a bench playing with his son. Sighing, Jeff wondered how he could get Alan to understand his reasoning behind his actions.

Approaching them apprehensively, Jeff cleared his throat to make his presence known.

Startled, Alan looked up. He shot daggers at his father as he approached.

Ignoring the hostile glares coming from Alan, Jeff sat down beside him. "We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you."

Alan's words jogged his memory, and Jeff remembered Scott had said exactly the same thing to him. "That suits me fine, because I have some things to say to you, and you _are _going to listen to them."

"OK," Alan shifted Leroy in his arms. "Let's hear it."

"About IR. I'm not changing my mind. I will monitor the situations as they arise, and once Virgil is better, I might start IR up again on minimum manpower."

Alan turned to face Jeff. Solid blue eyes met stormy grey ones. "Do you know how I felt when you said you were closing IR down?"

Jeff shook his head, wondering where Alan was going with this.

"I felt lost. My life revolves around three things; my family, my friends and my job. When you took one of them away from me, it made me feel insecure. My world felt like it had been flipped upside down, and twisted inside out."

"I didn't know." Jeff murmured, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I didn't expect you to. John feels the same way, and I think Gordon does too, to some extent."

"I understand. But everything's so tense right now, with Scott and the treatment, and Virgil and I just couldn't bring myself to place any of you at risk. But I promise that it is not permanent, and as soon as Virgil is up on his feet, we will start IR again."

* * *

"So, who's with you today?" Gus asked, as she bent Virgil's elbow.

"My brother."

"How many brothers do you have?"

"Four." Virgil smiled slightly. "Sometimes it feels like I have two too many."

"Tell me about it. I have two older brothers, but sometimes it feels like they're suffocating me." She stopped bending his elbow, and began to bend and stretch his knee. "So, what's the deal with the otter?"

"You really want to know?" Virgil asked, smiling evilly towards Scott.

Gus nodded eagerly. "That's why I was asking."

"My brother and I used to go for walks in the woods. One day we sort of got lost, and we were stuck in the woods. Typically, Scott had forgotten his phone and we had no way of contacting anyone. We were essentially isolated." Virgil shot daggers at Scott, who held his hands up in apology.

"As the hours drew on, he decided to find something to eat. He told me to stay sitting on a tree root, and not move away.

A while passed, and he returned, carrying this small otter. Don't ask me where or how he found the otter, because I have no clue. Anyway, he decided that one otter wasn't enough, and we needed more food. I eyed him warily, and asked him if he knew what he was doing.

He assured me he knew exactly what he was doing; he had seen some amazing wilderness survival techniques on this wonderful program called Due South.

Next thing I know, he's swinging this otter round and round by the tail, until he gathered enough momentum, and released the furry critter into the treetops.

I went insanely mad. Whirling round to face Scott, I yelled at him, telling him he had just thrown our food supply away. Neither one of us noticed the ball of fluff speeding back to Earth.

Then, there was a searing pain in my shoulder. Turns out the otter's teeth had fused its way into my shoulder, and there was blood everywhere.

I don't remember much after that, but I do remember waking up in a hospital room, with seventeen stitches in my shoulder. And, the scar has been there ever since."

"I remember what happened." Scott interjected, looking up from his magazine.

"Do tell." Gus replied.

"OK. But before I begin, I just want to get a couple of things straight. Firstly, I did not forget my phone. It was out of battery."

"Same difference." Virgil muttered.

"Secondly," Scott continued as though there had been no interruption. "We were not lost. We were having navigational difficulties. And thirdly, less of the sarcasm to my survival tactics. They saved my life when I was …" Scott's voice trailed off into nothing, and his face clouded over.

Virgil sobered up immediately. He knew exactly what his brother was referring to.

Gus let the subject slide, swallowing her curiosity. The demeanour in the room had changed dramatically. From being light-hearted and carefree, the two brothers were cold, detached and serious, and almost depressing.

She glanced at the clock on the wall. "We'd better leave it there for today. Feel free to carry on those muscle exercises with one of your many brothers, and remember if any feeling returns-"

"You will be the first one to know about it." Virgil reassured her with a smile.

Just as she placed her hand on the door knob, Virgil called out to her. "Gus, what happens if I don't get any feeling back soon?"

Gus turned around and faced Virgil. "I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see."

**AN: Next chapter might not be up for a while, as I have end-of-year exams coming up, so I'm a bit busy with revision. But, I promise the next chapter will be posted as soon as I have a couple of hours to spare. Anyway please review.**


	23. Dash 'n' Splash

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: Little Miss Bump- according to the camp leader I had a while ago, if you are lost in the bush, you can throw a heavy object into a tree. Hopefully it would bring some sort of edible food down from the treetops. Hope Scott's actions don't sound so strange now.**

**Lissysue- Yeah, typical male response. My brother used that when we visited London. I told him we were lost, but he told me we were not lost, we just had navigational difficulties. The idea came from that.**

Chapter Twenty Three- Dash 'n' Splash 

Scott stuck his head round Gordon's door. "Hey Gordy, you up for some swimming tomorrow?"

Gordon literally bounced on his bed in excitement. "Really? I can go swimming?"

"Err, not exactly." Scott laughed; Gordon was as excited as a three year old. "Gus promised Virgil his hydrotherapy session tomorrow, and I thought you might want to go."

"Are you kidding? Of course I'll go!" Gordon began to rummage around in his drawers, looking for his swimmers. "So, what's she like?"

"She's nice."

"Is she cute?"

Scott laughed again. "I'll refrain from answering the question on the grounds of incriminating myself. But, put it this way; if you like her, you'll have competition. Virgil's eyes were falling out of his head today."

"Anything else?"

"Nope. See you in the morning."

* * *

Gordon woke up full of energy. He was finally going to go swimming. Bounding to the bathroom, Gordon scrubbed his teeth hurriedly, and ran down the stairs, two at a time, into the dining room.

"Morning, Gordy." John greeted, without looking up from his book.

"What are you doing up so early, son?" Jeff asked, hidden behind the Financial Times.

"Can't stay long. Visiting Virgil in hospital." Gordon gabbled, leaning over the table to grab Jeff's coffee cup, and John's toast.

"Hey!" John cried out, mildly indignant. "That was _my _toast."

"'Orry, 'Ohn." Gordon apologised, spraying John with half digested crumbs, after gulping down some coffee. "Gotta go. See ya."

* * *

Virgil placed his fork down on his plate, just as Gordon burst into the room.

"Come on, let's go." Gordon yelled. His amber eyes darted to the tray of food. "Please tell me you haven't just finished eating."

"OK, I won't tell you I've just finished eating."

Gordon groaned, and slumped into the vacant visitors' chair.

"Why are you groaning? I have the right to eat." Virgil defended himself.

"Because you can't swim if you've just eaten." Gordon whined. "You have to wait for half an hour; otherwise you'll get muscle cramps and you throw up, and I'm not cleaning up your vomit."

Virgil stared at Gordon. "Going into the hydrotherapy pool really means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

Gordon nodded, his face buried in his palms.

"But physio isn't for another hour and a half." Virgil pondered, puzzled. "Didn't Scott tell you that?"

Gordon let out a desperate wail of despair.

* * *

Virgil could feel some fluttering in his stomach; the same fluttering he felt every time just before, throughout, and just after his physio sessions.

The door of his room opened, and Virgil saw his physio standing in the door. He narrowed his eyes, as he looked past her and saw the silhouette of a wheelchair. "You've _got_ to be joking! I'm not using that!"

"Well, you're gonna have to. How else will you get to the pool? Are you gonna walk?" She retorted, knowing Virgil couldn't stand on his feet, let alone walk.

"You might have a point." Virgil conceded.

"I know I have a point." Gus agreed, as she hoisted Virgil into the wheelchair, with Gordon's help. "So, which brother is it today?"

"Gordon Tracy at your service, ma'am." Gordon flourished a low bow.

Gus laughed at the joker, while hunting in her pockets for a key. "Damn! I forgot the key." She muttered under her breath. "I'll be back in a minute."

The moment Gus left the room; Virgil shot Gordon a steely look.

"Scott lied to me. She isn't cute." Gordon said, unaware that Virgil was starting to snarl beside him. "She is hot!"

* * *

Gus rummaged around the nurses' station.

"You looking for something, Gus?" Sally, one of the nurses behind the desk, asked.

"The hydrotherapy pool key. You haven't seen it, have you?"

"Nope. But tell me about this new patient of yours. Is he good looking?"

Gus was grateful the storage boxes were hidden under the desk; her co-workers couldn't see the flush creeping up her cheeks. "He's… attractive if you're into the whole tall, dark and handsome thing."

"So, how cute? Puppy dog cute or tie-him-to-the-bed hot?"

"Are we talking about Gus' new charge?" Another voice, which Gus recognized as Carol, another physio, chimed into the conversation. "If we are, then he isn't tie-him-to-the-bed hot, he is handcuff-him-to-the-bed hot."

Frustrated, Gus stood up to face her friends. "Guys, he's nice. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less. Where is that damn key?"

"Is this what you need?" Carol held the key above her head, as Gus made a lunge for it. "Uh-uh. You like him, don't you?"

"Yes." Gus cried out, desperate for the key. "But as much as I want it to, nothing can happen. It's ethically wrong for a person to get involved with a charge. Now this conversation is at an end, so will you give me that key!"

Carol handed over the key; it was a fair exchange, and Gus stormed back to Virgil's room. Standing outside the door, she inhaled and exhaled, in a measured manner, until she felt calm enough to act professionally in front of Virgil and Gordon.

It didn't work. As soon as she stepped into the room, Virgil knew something was wrong. "Gus, are you OK?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You seem a little… flustered. That's all."

"Well, I'm fine. Let's get you to the pool."

* * *

Virgil and Gordon waited for Gus at the poolside.

"What's taking so long?" Gordon asked. "I just want to get in the pool."

Even Virgil was starting to get agitated and worried. "Maybe there's a problem, and I can't do hydrotherapy today."

Gordon frowned at Virgil. He hadn't come all this way, just to be told he couldn't enter the pool.

Unknown to them, Gus was sneaking up behind them. "OK," she said, making the boys jump. "I've just been double checking your notes, and the exercises I've planned shouldn't be too strenuous for you. But first, we have to get you into the pool."

Gordon let out a sigh of relief.

Together, Gus and Gordon managed to lift Virgil out of his wheelchair, and into the 'magic-chair' that would lower him into the pool.

Once they were all in the water, Gus ordered Gordon to take a warm-up. "Hydrotherapy can make your muscles tired, sometimes, especially if they're cold. I don't want you to hurt yourself, since I'll need some help today." She tipped her head to the side. "Two laps should warm you up."

"Two laps?! Are you serious?!" Gordon cried, wide-eyed with shock.

"Well, I guess one will have to do if you can't do two laps." Gus admitted.

"Two laps is a piddly amount! I could do that in my sleep." Saying, or rather, scoffing at that, Gordon powered off through the water, like a shark chasing prey.

"He's a fast swimmer." Gus observed.

"Yeah, he is," Virgil agreed wryly. "It's probably why he won gold in the Olympics."

"You mean, your brother is Tornado Tracy?" Gus exclaimed, amazed.

Virgil shrugged. "Why do you think he came for physio today? It's easy to motivate him when water's involved."

"I see." Gus replied, as Gordon approached them. "So, Tornado Tracy, huh? You kept that quiet. My little-older brother is a massive fan of yours. He admires your skill and style. Said you were the best butterfly swimmer the world has ever seen."

"Well, in that case," Gordon smiled, showing all his pearly-white teeth and flicking his copper hair out of his eyes, "I think I need to live up to my name. How many laps, babe?" He asked, knowing this would wind Virgil up. "You name it, and I'll do it."

Gus laughed, and shook her head. "Not today. We're staying relatively still. Maybe another day."

"Sure thing, hun. What do you want me to do?" Gordon asked, in what he hoped was a seductive voice.

"I want you to pull his arms into-"

"A different position, without breaking them off?" Gordon finished off, leaving Gus open mouthed in surprise. "Yeah, I can do that."

"How did you know that?"

"Gus," Gordon stared her straight in the eye; amber eyes met brown. "I've been through hydrotherapy and physiotherapy before. I know what to expect. Once we've done the arms, we move onto the legs, and that's it for this session, am I right?"

Gus nodded approvingly, not asking the question that was burning on the tip of her tongue.

Almost as though he read her mind, Gordon began to talk, detached from his surroundings. It was like he was locked in the past. "It was a hydrofoil accident. I was working for WASP, World Aquanaut Security Patrol, in a hydrofoil with six other co-workers, when a speed boat smashed into us. Our hydrofoil was torn to shreds. Debris floated everywhere. It took the rescue services six hours to reach us; this was in the day before International Rescue.

But it was too late. Four of my co-workers, four of my friends had died on impact. My partner and I were the only ones taken from the wreckage alive.

And the captain of the speed boat, turned out he was drunk as a skunk and high on a cocktail of drugs. He escaped with bruises. It was unfair. None of my friends should have been dead because of him.

I was in surgery for six hours straight. The doctors had to repair everything, from internal bleeding to reconstructing my hip, ribs and shoulder. After that, I underwent vigorous hydrotherapy and physiotherapy sessions, just to get the joints moving again. And it was agony, not knowing whether it would work, whether I would work with my reconstructed joints.

But it did work, and now, they're as good as new, in fact, they're better than they were before." Gordon winced a painful smile, as his tale drew to a close.

"Oh Gordon, I never knew." Gus moved over to give Gordon a comforting and friendly hug.

"There's no reason why you should have known." Gordon replied, extracting himself from the hug, as he dodged the evil glares Virgil was shooting at him. "So, you had your fun in the pool, Virg?"

"I wouldn't call it fun. Fun is floating on my back, doing absolutely nothing. This is more like exercises in water."

"You ready to go back now?"

Virgil nodded; hydrotherapy had tired him out a little. Gus and Gordon began to move him towards the 'magic-chair.' They paused, when Virgil jumped a little, and shook his head. It couldn't be; his mind was just playing tricks on him. But wait, there it was again.

"Gus," Virgil called out. "I can feel tingling in my hand."

**AN: A whole chapter dedicated to Gordy and Virgil, 'coz I felt Gordon was becoming a little bit ignored. Will go back to the other brothers soon, promise. Please review.**


	24. Reassure Me, Please

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: Whoa, slow down, Bump! As Shakespeare once said, the course of true love never did run smooth. (Un)fortunately, it proves correct in this case. But you'll see more in the later chapters.**

**Lissysue- I could just see Gordon bouncing around at the beginning of the last chapter. In my mind, Gordon is basically a three year old, trapped in a twenty- four year old body, when it comes to anything to do with water.**

**Lulu- Nice to hear from you, as always. I am very relieved and glad you liked the previous chapter. Hope you enjoy this one just as much.**

Chapter Twenty Four- Reassure Me, Please

Gus and Gordon froze, not daring to believe this.

"I can feel tingling in my hand!" Virgil repeated, awe-struck.

"What kind of tingling?" Gus asked. "A tickly tingling or a stabbed by a knife tingling?"

"You know when you sit on your legs for a really long time, and then you stand up, you get that kind of tingly feeling?" Virgil described. "It's exactly like that."

"Pins and needles?" Gordon supplied.

"Pins and needles."

"OK, I want to get you out of the pool, and back to the room ASAP." Gus said, taking control of the situation. "There are a couple of tests I need to run, just to confirm that the nerve signals are reaching the brain."

* * *

Jeff approached his eldest son, with a bitter-sweet expression in his face. "When do you have to go back?" he asked softly.

Startled, Scott looked up from his book. "Tomorrow."

"Just reassure me; you are carrying on with the treatment?" Jeff eyed his son beadily, knowing how confused and puzzled Scott was a few days ago.

Scott shrugged. "I wasn't at first," he began honestly, "but then someone showed me what I had to live for. I don't think that made any sense."

Jeff suppressed a chuckle. "It made no sense at all, but I know what you're trying to say."

"But I don't want to leave Virgil. I want to be there to help him and support him through this. This made my decision a lot harder."

"And he would want you to get better. We all want you to get better. He'll understand why you had to go."

"I know. But it still didn't make the decision easy. I'm going to visit him later today, so he'll know too."

"So, are you packed?"

Scott nodded. "Well, almost packed."

"What time are you leaving?"

"First flight out to Sydney; 11 AM. But check-in is three hours prior to departure, so we need to be there at nine AM."

"I see." Jeff paused. "You know Virgil will be upset that he couldn't be there at the airport to see you off."

Scott raised his intense blue gaze onto his father. "I know. Why do you think I'm going to visit him today?"

* * *

"Can you feel me now?" Gus pinched a small amount of skin on Virgil's palm.

"Yes!" Virgil cried out in pain. But in all truthfulness, he was glad to feel pain, because it meant he could feel. "God, you know how to pinch someone."

"I'm sorry. I just had to be sure." Gus apologised, sounding half amused. "What about now?" She prodded his fingertips.

Virgil shook his head. "Not in the fingertips."

Gus nodded, and noted that into the data-pad.

Virgil swallowed. "Gus, why can't I feel anything in my fingertips, if I can feel in my palm?"

"It's your brains way of coping. It has an enormous amount of nerve impulse running through right now, after having nearly a month of no impulses, and your brain would have a sensory overload if it could feel everything at one time. That's why your right side was paralysed when you woke up."

"But I will get feeling back in my fingers, won't I?" He asked, looking to Gus for a promise she couldn't make.

"Oh Virgil, I wish I could promise you that. But I can't." She sat down at the foot of his bed with a sigh, careful not to squash his feet. "Ninety percent of the time, you will get feeling back. But it's not a certainty; there is the ten percent that don't."

* * *

The phone shrilled throughout Lady Penelope's luxury mansion, and in different rooms, occupants lunged for the phone, hoping to be the one to answer first.

Tin-Tin and Alan were the lucky pair. "Hello?" Tin-Tin called, while changing from a handheld phone to a speakerphone.

"Hi Tin!" Gordon's voice rang out.

"Gordon! What do we owe the pleasure?" Alan asked, while Leroy babbled in the background.

"I am the purveyor of good news!" Gordon replied regally. "A certain Tracy we know, who, by the way, is completely crazy for his physio has regained feeling in his hand."

"That's great!" Tin-Tin squealed, while Alan jumped excitedly, and Leroy continued to babble in celebration. "When did this happen?"

"Just now. Listen, is Dad around? Virgil wants to tell him the news."

"I'll get him now." Alan sprinted out of the room, on a frantic search for his father.

"So," Tin-Tin began. "How was hydrotherapy?"

"It was great!" Tin-Tin could hear the light-hearted tone in Gordon's voice, but she could also tell that it was strained. "Flirting with Gus just to annoy Virgil is so much fun. It's very amusing watching his face turn various shades of red, as he suppresses his anger and rage."

"Son, what's wrong? What's the matter?" Jeff's worried voice broke into the discussion.

"Hang on Dad, Virgil wants to talk to you."

Jeff waited patiently, as Gordon transferred the phone to Virgil.

"Hey Dad!" Virgil's voice rang out cheerfully. "Guess what! I got feeling in my arm!"

"That's great!" Jeff gasped in delight. "When did this happen?"

"In hydrotherapy. Dad," Virgil called out excitedly. "I can feel my arm again! I can use it!"

"I'm so happy for you! This is excellent news; it means you're getting better!"

"Yeah. Listen Dad, I gotta go."

"OK son, I'll see you soon."

* * *

"Come in." Virgil called out, in response to a knock on the door.

Scott, Tash and Mel all entered the room.

"Hey guys, good to see you." Virgil greeted.

"It's good to see you too." Tash returned; as she bent down to hug him.

"So, heard you could use your arms again." Scott murmured, as he bent down to hug Virgil.

"Yep! I can feel two arms and I am happy."

"That's good. "

"So, when are you going back? I mean, your month away from the drip's nearly over."

"Tomorrow." Scott sighed.

Virgil tilted his head to the side. "Do you think if I asked Gus very, very nicely, she'll let me go and see you off?"

Scott shrugged, while Tash shook her head. "Definitely not."

Widening his honey-burnt eyes, Virgil turned and faced Tash. "Why not?"

"Because, you can't stand on your feet yet, let alone walk."

"So? I can sit in a wheelchair." Virgil retorted.

"And, you need rest and recuperation to get better faster, which is what we want."

Virgil appealed to Scott.

"She's got a point, Virg. And I would rather you got better faster than see me off and slow down your recovery."

"Typical you." Virgil smiled. "Always putting everyone else before your needs and wants."

Before Scott could reply, the door to Virgil's room opened, and Gus sailed into the room. Virgil immediately held out his arm, and Scott raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just a regular check-up." Gus explained, as she manipulated Virgil's fingers. Her eyes scanned the room, and she had to quash a wave of jealously that swept through her veins when she saw Tash.

'Dammit! He already has a girlfriend and a kid.' she thought bitterly. 'There's no way anything can happen between us now. He's off limits.'

"That gorgeous red-head over there is my sister," Virgil introduced, trying to ignore the sensations of electric shocks that were travelling up his arm. "You've already met my not-so-gorgeous brother, and the little one is my favourite niece."

Gus sighed inwardly in relief. Maybe there was still a chance…? She shook her head slightly, trying to get her mind back onto the job. "Still no feeling in the fingertips?"

Virgil shook his head, disappointment etched into his face. Knowing his luck, he would fall into the ten percent of people that would never regain feeling in his fingers.

"Well, don't lose hope. It could still take a few days for feeling to return." She said, in hope it would boost Virgil's mood. "Every body copes differently, and recovers at different rates. I'll be back to check in a couple more hours."

Virgil nodded, and Gus left the room.

Scott leaned towards Virgil. "Don't worry. The chances of you gaining feeling in your fingers are as sure as me growing hair back."

"Do you promise?" Virgil asked, feeling rather foolish.

"I promise."

**AN: So, who's annoyed with the problems on FF. net? (raises hand.)**

**Anyway, please review.**


	25. Go the Distance

**Disclaimer: see chapter one. "Go the Distance- Hercules" doesn't belong to me either. If only dreams came true.**

**AN: Hey, there. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Twenty Five- Go the Distance

Scott, Tash and Mel were standing outside security in the airport, and everyone sans Virgil and John was there.

Alan and Gordon moved forward firs. "It was good to see you, Scott." Alan began, giving Scott a roughly affectionate hug.

"Yeah." Gordon agreed, while mimicking Alan's actions. "Don't forget to call us and let us know how you're going."

"I won't."

Gordon turned to Tash. "You'll be OK, won't you? Big Brother can get quite crabby when he's in a plane, but isn't flying it."

"We'll be fine." Tash reassured him. "Besides, he can't get worse than Mel."

"Fair point." Gordon chuckled.

"Thanks for letting us stay." Scott smiled warmly to Penelope and Parker.

"Scott, you and your brothers are welcome anytime." Penny dismissed.

Last, but certainly not least, Jeff approached the departing family. "Take care of yourself, son. Give us a call as soon as you reach the apartment, so we know you've reached there safely." Jeff pulled Scott into a fatherly embrace.

"I will." Scott promised.

Releasing Scott, Jeff grabbed his daughter-in-law into a bone crushing hug. "If you need anything, just give us a call. Take care and we'll see you in a month."

They were just about to join the line to pass through security, when they stopped.

"Scott!" A voice bellowed out through the crowds. "Scott! Wait!"

Scott turned around, to see John and Virgil careering towards them.

Scott ducked under the barrier, and ran towards them. "Virgil, what are you doing here?"

Virgil grinned. "You honestly didn't think you would leave without me seeing you off at the airport, did you?"

Speechless, Scott looked to John.

"Don't ask me how he did it, but when I went in this morning, he had a wheelchair by his bed, and he insisted on coming here. I couldn't persuade him not to."

"I asked Gus, and she let me go, provided that I stay in the wheelchair the whole time." Virgil explained. "She said it would be good for me to get out of the hospital for a while."

"I see." A shadow of a smile played on Scott's lips, and he pulled Virgil in for a one armed hug.

"Scott, can I tell you something?"

"Course you can."

"I'm going to walk on my own two feet again."

"And how do you know this?" Scott asked, stunned at Virgil's revelation.

Virgil swallowed. "You remember when we were kids, and we would watch heaps and heaps of cartoons?"

Scott nodded. "We still watch heaps and heaps of cartoons."

Virgil chuckled, and carried on. "Well, you know the movie Hercules?"

Scott nodded again.

"It was one of the songs in the movie that made me determined to walk again. I was listening to it this morning on my iPod."

"Which one?"

"Go the Distance."

Scott blinked rapidly. "Doesn't ring a bell."

Virgil sighed. "You do know the song. I know you'll know as soon as you hear it." Quietly, Virgil began to sing quietly.

"_I have often dreamed  
Of a far-off place  
Where a great warm welcome  
Will be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer  
When they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying  
This is where I'm meant to be_

_I will find my way  
I can go the distance  
I'll be there someday  
If I can be strong  
I know every mile  
Will be worth my while  
I would go most anywhere  
to feel like I belong."_

Scott's face slowly lit up. "I remember this."

"I knew you would!" Virgil cried triumphantly. "Anyway, the three main words that stuck out were 'go the distance', so that's what I'm going to do. I'll go the distance, until I can stand on my own two feet."

"It's good to know you're positive about this." Scott paused, clearly meditating on something. "Virg, I can tell you anything, right?"

"Always."

"I'm going to carry on with the treatment. And then I am going to get better." Scott raised his head determinedly. "Just like you, I'm going to go the distance. I'm going to beat the cancer."

"It's good to know you're positive about this." Virgil echoed, making Scott laugh.

Virgil looked down at his watch. "You'd better go. I don't want you to miss your flight because of me."

"Yeah," Scott stood up. "If anything happens, you'll let us know, right?"

"No, we'll keep you out of the loop." Virgil replied sarcastically, pushing Scott gently away from him. "What did you think we'd do? Now go, before you miss the flight!"

* * *

Scott handed Mel over to Tash, while he stored their hand luggage in an overhead compartment. Settling himself in the narrow seat, Scott took Melissa out of Tash's arms. "Time to get you strapped in, Mel."

As soon as he clipped the seatbelt in place, Melissa began to grumble.

"No," Scot moaned. "No, no, no, no, no. Mel, we haven't even taken off yet."

Tash leaned on Scott's shoulder. "Honey, she's ten months old. She's not going to stop crying just because you ask her to."

"I know, I know." Scott sighed.

"And as for not taking off, you're wrong."

She was right; Scott could hear the engines roar, could feel the floor vibrate under his feet, could feel the plane scream down the runway, and ascend into the blue yonder.

* * *

John hoisted Virgil back onto the bed, folded the wheelchair up, and placed it in the corner of the room.

"Hey John," Virgil began, smiling warmly at his peroxide-blond brother. "Thanks for taking me."

"No problem. Any one of us would have done that. And it meant a lot to Scott, so how could I not take you?" John glanced at the clock. "I'm going to grab something to eat. You want anything?"

"What's on offer?"

"Chocolate, candy, flowers, a newspaper, magazines, books, music cards, and I think they even have some unofficial International Rescue merchandise."

Virgil tilted his head to the left. "A model Thunderbird Two would be nice. So when I'm not feeling motivated, I can look at the model, and remember the full sized machine is waiting for me."

"OK. I'll be back soon."

* * *

Scott walked slowly down the narrow aisle, rubbing his ten month old daughter on the back. After endless rounds of walking round the cabin, Melissa had finally stopped crying, and had fallen asleep. Relieved, Scott made his way back to his seat, placing Mel in the bassinette and tucking a blanket around her. Sitting down on his chair, Scott smiled to himself. This promised to be a less trying trip than the previous one.

* * *

Gus entered the room, and Virgil sighed thankfully since John hadn't returned. After John's outburst after his first physio session, Virgil mused, things would have been awkward if John was present for this one.

"No brothers or sisters today?" Gus enquired, looking at the empty room.

"No, they got tired of my company. John was here a while ago, but he went to get a few things." Virgil looked seriously at her. "Gus, thanks for letting me go to the airport today. It really meant a lot to me."

"It wasn't a problem. Like I said, the excursion would have been good for you." She raised her hazel brown eyes, and they connected with honey-burnt ones. Instinctively, she moved towards Virgil.

Instinctively, he moved towards Gus, gently brushing his lips against hers. Stunned, he closed his eyes, just to enjoy the moment.

Gus gave into the feelings she had tried to suppress. She abandoned all common sense, and encircled her arms round his neck.

Suddenly coming to her senses, she pulled back. "I'm sorry, Virgil. I can't do this." Not wanting to see the disappointed look on Virgil's face, a mirror image of her own, she turned, and quickly left the room.

* * *

John stepped out of the lift, biting into a cupcake, and savouring the sweet taste when he saw Gus fly past him. John blinked, and turned around, but by then, she was gone.

Slightly puzzled, John made his way to Virgil's room. He placed the bag on the table. "Virg, they were out of TB2 models, so I picked up a Thunderbird One instead. Is that OK?"

When Virgil didn't respond, John looked intently at Virgil. He was surprised; shocked and frozen. He then recalled Gus' hasty exit. Something was definitely wrong.

Drawing in a deep breath, John could feel his shoulders rise and sag, a sure sign of danger. "Virgil, what have you done?"

**AN: The next chapter may not be up for a while, coz I have exams coming up, and heaps of revision to do, so sorry in advance for the long wait. Anyway please review.**


	26. Just Forget About It

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: Finally! Another chapter posted! Sorry about the wait; revision caused me to hit a writer's block, and try as I might, I couldn't get past it. It was so difficult to churn out ideas, so hopefully the chapter turned out OK.**

Chapter Twenty Six- Just Forget About It

"Virgil," John repeated slowly, trying to keep his temper in check. "What have you done?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Virgil muttered through gritted teeth.

Puzzled, John shook his head and let the topic slide. "So, have you gotten any feeling back in your leg yet?"

"No. I would have told you if I had." Virgil grumbled.

John wasn't happy. Virgil was clearly in a bad mood, and he was taking his aggravation out on John.

"Hey Virg, I gotta go now. See you later." John headed towards the door.

"Yeah, see you." Virgil rolled onto his side, with his back to the door.

* * *

Scott ignored the dirty looks he was getting, as he walked up and down the aisle, rocking his screaming child.

"Ssh, it's OK, honey. Daddy's here." Scott whispered, sighing inwardly, knowing his reassurances were futile. Over the thirteen hour flight, Melissa had only stopped crying for two hours, which was when she was asleep. So much for this being a relaxing flight.

* * *

John found his father in Lady Penelope's living room. "What're doing?"

"Tracking Scott's flight." Jeff didn't look up from his laptop.

John placed his hand on Jeff's shoulder. "Dad, Scott and Tash will call as soon as they reach the apartment. You don't really need to track them. They'll be fine."

"I know." Jeff sighed. "It's just… after this little episode, I can't help but want to wrap you all up in cotton wool to keep you safe."

John smirked. "Bubble wrap is actually more protective than cotton wool."

Jeff turned around to face John and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What? I found out during an experiment. The one where I had to place meringues in the post wrapped in bubble wrap, paper, cotton wool and no wrapping, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. Didn't all your meringues come back smashed to pieces?" Jeff returned the smirk as John flushed at the memory. "How was Virgil when you returned?"

"To be honest, I really don't know." John's face pulled into a puzzled frown. "When we returned to the hospital, Virgil was in a light hearted, cheerful mood. After I came back from lunch, Virgil was, well, sulky, and in a really bad mood. Sort of like a bear with a sore head."

"Hmm. It's possible that he's slightly upset that Scott's gone." Jeff suggested, while John raised an eyebrow sceptically. "It's not unheard of. When Gordon was involved in the hydrofoil accident, Alan became moody and easy to irritate. I'll have a talk to Virgil tomorrow."

John smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

* * *

"Will all passengers sitting from rows 55 to 63 please commence boarding." A voice boomed out over the loudspeaker.

Scott picked up his daughter and carried her through the air bridge and into the cabin.

Tash took Melissa out of his arms, and settled into her chair, with Mel on her lap. "I can take her for this flight."

Scott closed his eyes, deliriously happy. Eight hours of uninterrupted sleep. It was his idea of heaven. With a grin, he turned to his wife. "She's all yours."

* * *

Virgil's head pounded in frustration. How could he have been so stupid?

And now he helped screw everything up; the mutual trust, the fun and laughter between him and Gus.

He wished he could have talked to Scott. Scott would know what to do.

Virgil rolled over again, and he groaned as he remembered what he had the next morning.

Physio. With Gus.

* * *

Jeff's hand scrambled out from under the bed covers to try and pick up the ringing phone. "Hello?" He muttered drowsily, rubbing sleepy- dust out of his eyes.

"Hey Dad, it's me."

"Scott! Did everything go alright? There were reports on the news about strikes at Sydney airport. Where are you calling from?"

Scott laughed. "Everything went fine, and I am calling from the airport."

"You made the connections alright? There weren't any delays?"

"Dad," Scott interrupted. "Everything went fine. Except for one incident, but I won't bore you with the details."

"What incident?" Jeff's tone was as sharp as razors. There was a very long silence, and Jeff could hear a scuffle in the background. "What incident?" Jeff repeated, and to his relief, he got an answer.

"Some stupid little minx decided it would be fun to try and flirt with my husband." Tash snarled down the phone.

Jeff swallowed. 'Obviously rage, jet lag, and pregnancy hormones aren't a good combination in my daughter-in-law.' He was not foolish enough to say that out loud; he didn't have a death wish.

"Other than that?" he asked gently.

"No, everything else was fine." Tash replied cheerfully.

"How're you going to get to the apartment?" Jeff asked. There was another silence, and Jeff could hear Scott relaying information to Tash.

"The car hire desk has closed for the night, so we can't hire a car. The queue for a taxi is so long, it'll be midnight before we manage to get one, so our best bet is to go on the train."

"I see." Jeff yawned.

"Go back to sleep, Dad." Tash instructed. "We'll call you tomorrow, our time."

"OK. Bye." Jeff put the phone back on the stand, and fell asleep.

* * *

"Carol, can I talk to you for a minute?" Gus asked nervously.

"Sure you can." Carol glanced down at her watch. "But, shouldn't you be going for a session with the elusive Mr. Tracy right now?"

Gus shifted on the spot uncomfortably, and quickly recounted everything that had happened. She hesitated. "Carol, I'm really confused; what am I meant to do now?"

Carol sighed. "Gus, you've stuffed this up. You can't get involved with a patient. You _know _that. If I were you, I would tell him it was a mistake, and it shouldn't happen again. I trust it won't happen again, will it?" Even though her tone was light, it sounded like a threat and a warning, all rolled into one. "If it does, you know what's going to happen."

"No. No, it won't happen again. I'll make sure of that." Gus stated steely.

* * *

Jeff sat by his middle child, who was in a sour mood for no apparent reason.

"You know, Scott called this morning," Jeff began, watching for any sign of reaction.

"No kidding. He said he would, so it's not a big surprise."

"Virgil, are you upset because Scott left?" Jeff hazarded a guess. "Because you've been in a bad mood since he left."

"It's not." Virgil snapped.

"Then will you tell me what the matter is?" Jeff probed.

"No. I can't." Virgil replied tersely. "I'd prefer to fester in my own self made hell."

Jeff heaved a sigh. "I'll come back when you're in a better mood."

"I wouldn't hold my breath waiting for the 'better' mood."

Jeff closed the door, turned around, and bumped into Gus. "Good luck in there. You're going to need it."

"Oh yes, I'm going to need it." Gus muttered.

* * *

Virgil sank lower on the pillow, picking at the stitching on his blanket. Thinking, no, brooding on Gus and the way things stood between them.

"Virgil," an apprehensive voice broke through his thoughts, "we need to talk."

"Yes, we do." He agreed, remaining impassive.

"Virgil, that kiss, it shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry I let it happen because it has probably given you the wrong idea, and I need you to forget about it."

"I see." Virgil replied calmly. "Can I ask you something?" At Gus' nod, he continued. "If it wasn't meant to happen, why did it happen?"

Gus opened her mouth, and closed it again. What could she say? I kissed you because I wanted to, but now I can't because of some pointless ethical issue, even though I want to? That wouldn't help matters.

"Gus?" Virgil prompted.

"It can't happen again!" Gus insisted. "I can't take advantage of you!"

"You're not taking advantage of me!" Virgil yelled, as Gus looked away. "I promise," he whispered. "You're not taking advantage of the situation."

Gus turned back to face Virgil; pain evident in her eyes. "Virgil, please, just forget about it."

"I can't." Virgil replied evenly.

"Virgil, please, just try. It's easier this way." Gus ignored the sharp pain that seared through her chest, the pain which felt like her heart had snapped in two.

Virgil swallowed, pushing past the lump in his throat, and looked her straight in the eye. "I'll try."

**AN: Just out of interest, has any country set their clocks forward/back yet? Or is it just Australia that has done it? Anyway, please review. **


	27. Spiders and Stings

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: UGH! Another writer's block. It's not that I don't know how the story's going to pan out; I just can't turn it into words. That sounds really strange, I know.**

Chapter Twenty Seven- Spiders and Stings 

Alan sat by his brother's side, who was in a surprisingly… calm mood, based on what information his father and second-oldest brother had relayed to him.

"How's Leroy?" Virgil asked out of the blue, startling Alan out of his reverie.

"He's fine. Misses the constant attention you shower on him." Alan said. "Also misses the tunes you play on the piano. He can't wait for you to come out."

Sadly, Virgil looked down at his immobile leg. "It might be a while."

* * *

Scott landed with a thud as he fell out of bed. A shrill scream had woken him and triggered alarm bells in his mind.

Untangling himself from the covers, Scott winced as he stood up, feeling the bruises already forming up and down his torso.

"Baby, is everything OK?" he called out, as he headed towards the direction of the scream.

"No! There is a spider in the bathroom!"

"A spider in the bathroom." Scott repeated, sounding amused. "Hon, you grew up on a farm, right next door to mine. Spiders were pretty common there."

"Not this one! It's massive!" Tash cried out, near hysterics, her arms crossed over her bump.

"Is it bigger than, let's say, a Shetland pony? I think it's more scared of you."

"Why don't you take a look?" Tash shoved Scott into the bathroom. "Big, isn't it?"

Scott's eyes widened. Big was an understatement; it was larger than a dinner plate. He peered at the spider closely, trying to work out if it was poisonous or not. "Relax, it's a Huntsman. It won't hurt you."

He scooped the spider off the wall and into his hand. With difficulty, he opened the window, and let the Huntsman scamper away on the external wall.

"Is it gone?" Tash called from outside the bathroom.

"Well," Scott hedged, "I can't promise you it has. You see, Huntsman spiders are pretty friendly."

Tash snorted in disbelief. "Could've fooled me."

"They come in pairs. There's probably another one crawling round here somewhere."

* * *

Gus knocked on the door before entering Virgil's room. The awkwardness was apparent to everyone in the room.

"Virgil," Gus began, to break the tense silence. "There's a small group heading outside today for their physio session. Did you want to go with them?"

"Where are they going?" Virgil asked, not looking at Gus.

"Regent's Park."

Virgil tilted his head to the side. "Yeah," he said finally. "I'd like to get out of here for a while."

"OK. I'll be back to get you just before we leave." She turned to Alan. "You're more than welcome to join us too."

As soon as Gus left the room, Alan turned to Virgil. "She seems nice."

Virgil gave a non-committal shrug of his shoulders.

"What, you don't like her?" Alan asked, not realising how close to the truth he had gotten.

"Alan, drop the subject." Virgil snapped testily, trying to block out his emotions.

Alan cringed. The Virgil his father and John had warned him about, Virgil 'bear with a sore head' was back.

* * *

Scott sat back into the chair, while a nurse attached the IV drip to a pole and into his arm.

"This is your third month of Pentacibil? Second month on the drip?"

Scott nodded.

"That's good; you know what to expect."

"Yeah," Scott muttered under his breath. "I know exactly what to expect."

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" Gus asked, as she wheeled the wheelchair into the room.

"I guess."

"Your brother not joining you?" Gus asked, careful to keep her voice neutral.

Before Virgil could answer, the door burst open.

"Sorry I'm late, Virg. Someone needed a diaper change." Alan appeared at the door, carrying his son in his arms. Alan handed Leroy to his uncle and turned to Gus. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah, could you hold the wheelchair still?"

Alan moved behind the chair to hold it still, while Gus heaved Virgil into the chair.

"OK, since feeling has returned to your fingertips, today we'll work on strengthening up the muscles in your arm and co-ordination by doing some throwing and catching exercises."

"And after that?"

"We'll see how it goes." Gus began to wheel him out to the minivan that would take the group to the park.

* * *

Scott heaved into the basin in front of him. He shuddered, wiping his mouth. An hour hadn't passed, and he was already feeling the effects of the drug.

"I think I preferred the tablets." Scott muttered, as his stomach clenched again. "Actually, I know I preferred the tablets."

"I know, I know," Tash murmured sympathetically, while rubbing his back. "But it will be over soon. You'll get better soon."

"I wish!"

"You will." Tash insisted. "All you have to do is remain positive."

* * *

"Come on Virgil, you can catch this one." Alan called out from the grass, where he was playing with his son.

So far, Gus had thrown an innumerable amount of tennis balls to him, but Virgil hadn't caught a single one. But, with each attempt, he was getting closer to catching one.

"Are you ready?" Gus called out, preparing to throw.

At Virgil's nod, she released the ball. Virgil outstretched his arm. The fluorescent ball landed in the palm of his hand. His fingers closed around it. He had done it!

Virgil gasped in delight, unable to articulate his feelings. Alan jumped up and hugged him. "I knew you could do it!"

Even Gus smiled approvingly. "Now, throw it back."

"OK." Virgil replied uncertainly. He raised his right hand with difficulty into a throwing stance. Mustering most of his strength and energy, Virgil released the ball.

With a gentle thud, the tennis ball landed inches away from Gus' feet.

"That's really good for a first attempt. I'm impressed." Gus smiled again.

Virgil smiled back; his sparkling honey-burnt eyes met her hazel brown eyes. It was like nothing else mattered; they were the only two people in the park. Noticing the pair, Alan smiled softly at Leroy, and ruffled his dark-blond curls. "Looks like Uncle Virg has found someone, right? Yes he has."

The moment was ruined when Virgil instinctively looked down and slapped his arm. Gus broke out of her trance and ran to Virgil.

"Got stung by a bee." Virgil muttered, as an explanation.

"Show me your arm." She ordered. "I'm going to pull out the sting. Then we'll need to get you back so we can put some ice on it." Gus pulled out a penny, and placed it over the sting. "Keep the penny on there; it should help with the pain."

Alan ran over to them. "What happened?"

"Virgil was stung by a bee." Gus stated, and Alan winced.

Alarm slowly crept onto Alan's face. "Gus," Alan began in a low voice, "Virgil's never been stung by a bee before. What happens if he has an allergy to them?"

**AN: Pennies in Britain are made out of copper, right? I hope they are. If not, let me know and I will change it to something else. Please review.**


	28. Honey Bees and Huntsmen Hurt

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: (runs around room ecstatically) Writers block has gone! Gone, gone, gone, gone! YIPPIE! **

**(Ahem) OK, celebration over. Hopefully the story will flow out easier now, so there may be some faster updating happening. I can't promise that though; daily life is hectic at the moment.**

Chapter Twenty Eight- Honey Bees and Huntsmen Hurt. 

Virgil squashed the icepack onto the sting; the ice crushing under the weight of his hand.

"Hey, ease up on the ice." Alan said, as he removed Virgil's hand. "You don't want to give yourself an ice burn, do you?"

"Well, it stings!" Virgil snarled.

"What did you expect?" Alan retorted hotly. "It's a honey bee sting! Of course it's going to sting! But it will settle down!" Alan slapped the fingers that were crawling down Virgil's arm, towards the swollen, inflamed area. "And don't even think of scratching it."

* * *

As soon as they got home, Scott raided the medicine cupboard, looking for a Panadol.

"I've got a bit of a headache, and feeling run down." Scott muttered while shivering slightly, in response to Tash's questioning raised eyebrow.

"You should go lie down. It might make you feel better." Tash was immediately concerned; Scott only took analgesics if he was in a considerable amount of pain. The headache must be really bad.

She handed him a glass of water, which he accepted and downed the two capsules. "Go! I won't tell you again. Mel and I can have some girl time, can't we?"

"OK, OK, I'm going."

* * *

An hour had passed since Virgil and Alan had returned to the hospital.

"Show." Alan barked, and Virgil obediently held out his arm.

"How bad is it?"

"Well, the good news is that you are not severely allergic to bee stings. At least, I think you aren't. You haven't shown any of the symptoms yet."

Virgil sighed in relief.

"The bad news is that the symptoms could crop up in the next couple of hours. Just because you haven't had a severe reaction yet, it doesn't mean you won't get one. It's going to be swollen for a while. But, if you don't pick, scratch or irritate it, you should be fine." Alan said, examining the sting.

"The pain's going down." Virgil stated in agreement.

Alan stood up, with Leroy resting on his shoulder. "We'd better go, otherwise Dad'll get antsy."

"Al, you aren't going to tell Dad about the bee sting, are you? I don't want to worry him unnecessarily."

Alan tilted his head to the left. "Only if he asks, Virg, only if he asks."

* * *

Jeff reclined back in Penny's comfortable, albeit pink, armchair. He placed his cup of coffee down on the table beside the chair, and picked up the business newspaper. His watch bleeped, letting him know there was an incoming message.

With a sigh, he placed his paper down on the table, and turned the dial. "Hi John. Did you and Gordon make it back to the island OK?"

Jeff had sent his two sons back home so they could pick up some things Virgil had asked for and check on the place and the Thunderbirds.

"Yeah, we made it back fine. The tail winds helped a lot. I've just checked on the 'Birds; they're all in one piece after that hasty drop off we did."

Jeff visibly relaxed. "Anything else?"

John shook his head; his peroxide locks falling into his eyes. "Everything's just as we left it. Naturally, Gordy ran straight into the pool the moment we arrived."

Jeff grinned knowingly. Yep, that was typical Gordon.

"I'm giving him another hour in there while I find Virgil's art pads and sketch pencils and water colours and oil paints. If he's not out by then, I'm leaving him behind."

"Sure you will." Jeff replied amused. "Oh, before I forget, Virgil was wondering of you could bring his blank music sheets as well."

John rolled his eyes. "I'll add it to the list. Anything else? I mean, would he like his piano moved to the left a little? Or would he like me to bring it with me?"

Jeff laughed. "Sounds like you have a lot to do. I'll see you when you two get back."

* * *

Tash watched her daughter like a hawk, as Melissa tried to stand up by holding onto a table leg. Surprised that she could stand, Melissa let go of the leg, and fell on the spongy carpet with a thud.

With a sigh, Tash scooped Melissa up into her arms. "Shall we go check on Daddy? See how he's feeling now?"

Melissa babbled in agreement.

Tash opened the door, and a rush of sweltering heat escaped the room. It was like a sauna in there. Her eyes darted to the mound of blankets and doonas on the bed.

"Jeez Scott, you warm enough?" She peeled back the layers, counting them. "Honey, seven layers might be a bit too much. You'll roast under there."

Scott could feel her rummage round the covers, and pulled them tighter around his shivering body, repressing the urge to throw up into a bucket beside the bed. "No. Cold."

Tash placed her hand on his forehead. "Baby, you're not cold. You're burning up. You need to go to a hospital."

"No 'pital." Scott moaned piteously, before his head ducked into the bucket. "No 'pital."

As if to affirm his statement, Scott drew his knees closer to his chest, and curled up into a ball.

Knowing she couldn't pick Scott up and drove him to the hospital scared Tash. She picked up the phone, and called the only person she could think of.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Dad, it's me." Tash called frantically through the phone. "I don't know what to do! Scott's really sick, but he won't go to the hospital. I can't carry him to the car and drive him there. I don't know what to do now!" She was nearly in tears.

"Tash, take a few deep breaths for me." Jeff instructed, and he could hear her inhale and exhale. "Now, how bad is he?"

"He's got a headache, is throwing up, runs a temperature but is shivering and says he feels cold."

Jeff's eyes grew wide in alarm. "John and Gordon will be there soon to help you. In the meantime, keep him as cool as you can. Use wet compressors and towels." Even thought he couldn't see her, Jeff knew Tash was nodding in agreement. "Tash, keep me posted."

"Will do."

* * *

"John," Jeff barked into his watch. "Are you there?"

"Yeah. Gordy and I were just about to take off for London."

"Forget coming to London. Tash needs your help in Sydney. Take Tracy One; Scott modified it so it had a turbo booster. It should get you there within the hour."

"What's the matter?" John asked, concerned.

"I don't know." Jeff tried to hide the panic in his voice, but he wasn't successful. "You just need to get there as fast as you can."

* * *

"Tash, you here?" Gordon called out as he entered the apartment.

"Yeah. In the bedroom."

Gordon and John immediately sprinted there. They froze in the door. They had rarely seen their eldest brother so… weak. Something in that sight made them determined to get him to a hospital.

"Scotty," John whispered, "it's OK." He turned to Tash. "Keep talking to him. Try and keep him calm. I've been on the receiving end of one of his slaps. It's not pleasant. Gordon, you ready?"

Gordon nodded. "You bet."

Together, with Tash and Melissa by their side, they lifted Scott up, and carried him down to the car, where Gordon sat in the driver's seat and revved the engine.

"Scotty, we're just taking a little trip to the hospital." John reassured him.

"No 'pital. _No 'pital._" Scott insisted.

"This isn't up for argument!" John replied firmly. "You're sick, and you need to go to hospital."

Scott didn't respond, which frightened John.

"Gordon, drive."

* * *

Scott was taken into the emergency ward straight away, and placed in a quarantined room. There had been no word on his condition and the family members were becoming anxious and jumpy.

"Gordon, sit down. The doctors will tell us when they know anything." John eyed Gordon, who was standing by the blocked-out window of the room.

"Yeah, they will," Gordon agreed. "But I can't sit still."

"You OK, Tash?" John asked, placing his arm round her shoulders.

She nodded, even though she wasn't.

The door to the quarantined room opened, and a doctor stepped out. The Tracys flocked to him like bees would flock to honey.

"We ran a tox screen on some of his blood. It showed us he has some form of venom in his body."

"Venom?" Gordon asked sharply. "How did it get there?"

The doctor smiled sadly. "I was hoping you could tell me. Has he been bitten by any spiders, scorpions or other insects?"

The brothers' head swivelled towards Tash. She raised her hand up to her mouth in slow realisation. "A Huntsman. There was a Huntsman in the bathroom earlier today. Scott got rid of it."

"But Huntsman spiders aren't poisonous." Gordon interjected.

"Shield Huntsmen are." The doctor contradicted. "We'll get him on the anti-venom right away."

"Doctor?" Tash called out. "What are his chances of pulling through?"

The doctor turned back and faced them. "It will take a lot of strength for him to pull through. Right now, his chances don't look good at all."

**AN: Must go now. 'Holes' is coming on TV, and I really want to see it. Anyway, please review. **


	29. Prayer Calls

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: As tempted as I was, I couldn't let you guys stew over Scott's condition. I couldn't let me stew over the last chapter, so it would have been hypocritical if I expected you to. So, here is the next chapter. Oh yeah, tissues may be needed for this.**

Chapter Twenty Nine- Prayer Calls

Jeff paced around relentlessly, fiddling with his fingers. Alan had returned from the hospital, and informed him of the day's events. Thankfully, Virgil wasn't severely allergic to bee stings, and the sting wasn't expected to affect his recovery.

But, Scott was a different matter. All he knew was that his eldest son was sick, sick enough to warrant a trip to the hospital. After that frantic call from Tash, there had been no word on Scott's condition.

"Dad?" A voice called from the door.

Jeff spun around. "What are you doing, Alan?"

Alan tilted his head to the side, ignoring his father's question. "You haven't heard any more news, have you?"

Jeff shook his head sombrely. "I would have told you and Tin-Tin if I did."

"Dad, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jeff asked, his eyes wide in bewilderment.

"For fighting you in your decision to close IR down. Before, I didn't understand about the stress, the waiting and the worrying. Now, I do."

"I understand why you were so upset, Alan." Jeff smiled. "But it means a lot to know that you support my decision." He sat down with a sigh. "I just hope Scott's alright."

* * *

Tash stood by the window looking into Scott's room with Mel in her arms. She wasn't allowed in the room, as the frazzled on-duty nurse had pointed out, but there was no rule saying she wasn't allowed to loiter in the corridor, peering through a window. This was as close as she was going to get to Scott, and Tash wasn't about to let any rule prevent her from doing so.

Mel could somehow sense something was wrong. Frustrated, she banged on the glass, before uttering her first word.

"Dada."

She paused, looked at the sight of her Daddy, still and frozen in a separate room, and burst into tears.

Creeping up behind them, John took his favourite niece out of Tash's arms. "Tash, we should go back now." He said, as gently as he could.

"No. I'm staying here. Scott needs me." Tash was adamant, as she stifled a yawn behind her hand.

John smiled. He expected an argument with her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he convinced her to return to the apartment. "Tash, we really can't do much more here. The most important way to help Scott is to look after yourself. That includes getting enough sleep." He let his words sink in, and have an effect on her. "I spoke to the doctors and they have promised to phone us if there is a change in his condition. I promise we'll come back here first thing in the morning."

"There's absolutely nothing we can do here?"

John shook his head, as he led her to the car. "No. We were just getting in the doctors' way."

Tash looked over her shoulder, at the room where Scott was. She closed her eyes, and murmured a midnight prayer. "Please Scott, don't give up. I can't raise our kids without you. I can't do this without you."

* * *

A ringing noise broke the tense silence in the room. Jeff, Alan and Tin-Tin all lunged to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Alan, is Dad there?" Gordon sounded tired, worn out but above all, worried.

"Yeah, he is, but I'll put it on the speaker phone so we can all hear."

"Great. I only want to say this once."

Alan swallowed, frightened by what he was about to hear. "OK, Gordy, speaker phone is working."

"OK, where do I start?"

"The beginning would be helpful." Jeff interjected, expecting the worst case scenario, but hoping for the best.

"Well, when John and I arrived, Scott was really bad. Shivering, shaking, throwing up; the works. John, Tash and I managed to get him to the hospital, even though he protested against it. When we were there, the doctors ran a tox screen on his blood."

"And?" Alan prompted.

"He was bitten by a Shield Huntsman. The spider injected venom into his body, and he may not have enough fight left in him to pull through." Gordon choked back a sob.

Jeff sank back into a chair in horror. This couldn't happen to his eldest son. Not to _his _son.

Alan froze; unable to produce any sound, he mouthed wordlessly.

Tin-Tin hastily wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes. "And Tash, how is she coping? She's alright, isn't she? You and John are looking after her?"

"Of course we're looking after her!" Gordon cried out indignantly. "She's coping as well as you can, under the circumstances. Um," he hesitated, unsure whether to voice his next question. "Has anyone told Virgil yet?"

* * *

Virgil looked up from the magazine he was reading, as a shadow fell across the article. "Alan. Two visits in twenty four hours. It must be my lucky day."

Alan didn't respond. 'Yeah,' he thought sourly. 'Today is certainly a lucky day.'

"Alan, what's wrong?" Virgil patted an empty space on the bed, where Alan sat down heavily. "It's not John and Gordon, is it? They made it back OK, didn't they?"

"They never came back here." Alan's voice sounded heavy, as if it was full of lead.

"They didn't crash, did they?" Virgil gasped, aghast at the possibility. "Please tell me they didn't crash."

"They didn't crash."

Virgil let out the breath he was holding, and let Alan continue.

"It's Scott. He was bitten by a spider."

Virgil shuddered. Spiders, yuck. Too many eyes and too many legs, in his opinion.

"The doctors' have described his condition as critical." Tears pooled in Alan's eyes, and he made no attempt to hide them or wipe them away. "They say he may not pull through. Virgil, they're saying Scott might die."

Virgil pulled Alan into a tight embrace, and rocked him from side to side, unable to say any reassurances due to the lump in his throat. 'Please Mom,' he prayed, squeezing his eyes shut so that the tears wouldn't fall. 'Please keep Scott safe. Please.'

* * *

Jeff haphazardly threw his clothes into his suitcase, not caring if they became creased and rumpled. Within a few moments, he became frustrated with this activity, and slammed his suitcase onto the floor, in hope it would relieve some of his pent up anger. With a sigh, he collapsed onto the springy mattress of his bed. Closing his eyes, he uttered a prayer to one of the angels he was sure was watching over him.

'Lucy, please help Scotty get through this. Help our son. Don't let them take Scotty away. He has so much to live for. Don't let him give up. Please.' He rolled onto his side, and ran a weary hand down his face, ignoring the wet feel on his hand. 'Oh Luc, I wish you were here.'

**AN: (sniffs) Chapter nearly made me cry. Nearly. I guess it's a good thing, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to see the keyboard through my tears. Anyway, please review.**


	30. Lucky Shark's Tooth

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: Three chapters in three days. This must be a record! Unfortunately, it won't last long. School starts tomorrow, and the work really piles on then. :(**

Chapter Thirty- Lucky Shark's Tooth

John woke up, to the gentle chirp of the birds. As quietly as he could, he crept to the kitchen, and pulled out a mixing bowl. He rummaged around in the cupboards, looking for the ingredients he needed. He blended the eggs, cinnamon, nutmeg, vanilla essence, sugar and milk together until there were no lumps in the mixture. Satisfied, John soaked a piece of bread in the batter, and heated up a frying pan. He placed the soaked bread into the frying pan, and smiled as he heard a loud sizzle. The smell of cinnamon and sugar wafted through the kitchen, and John savoured the smell.

"That smells so good." Tash's mouth was watering. "What is it?"

"French Toast. You sleep OK?"

"I guess." Tash sat down heavily on a chair.

"You're worried about Scott." John stated, and took her silence as conformation. "We all are. But I truly believe Scott will pull through, regardless of what the doctors say. He's a fighter; he won't give up. You know he won't."

"I know."

John gave Tash a reassuring hug. "You haven't seen Gordon, have you?"

"No. His bedroom door is still closed though, so he could be sleeping." Tash's eyes darted to the smoke billowing out of the frying pan. "Um, John?"

"Yes?"

"Your toast is on fire."

* * *

Virgil sat up straighter in his bed, resisting the urge to scratch his arm. He could've sworn he felt something shoot up his leg. "Gus, do that again."

Gus obliged. "Did you feel something? Shooting sensations? Pins and needles?"

"Yeah, I think I did." Virgil smiled.

Gus smiled back, relieved that her charge was on the mend. She moved her hand down past his knee, towards his ankle. "How about now?"

Virgil squirmed, feeling more and more uncomfortable as her hand squeezed his leg. "There's feeling there, but it's not as strong."

"And your toes. Any feeling there?"

Virgil shook his head disappointedly. "Not yet."

* * *

John tapped his foot impatiently, as he wondered where Gordon was. He and Tash had established a while back that Gordon wasn't in his bedroom or in the apartment.

A set of keys turned in the lock and the door opened, revealing a soggy Gordon.

"Where the hell have you been?" John pounced on his brother as soon as he appeared in the door. "Do you have any idea of how worried I've been? You could have at least left a note!"

"I'm sorry." Gordon muttered, while slipping a fisted hand into his board short pocket. "I was at the beach, playing with the dolphins." He looked into John's eyes, hoping he would understand. "I had to have some time to myself."

John's anger evaporated into thin air, and big brotherly concern reigned. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Gordon flicked his damp locks out of his eyes. "So, shall we go see Scott?"

* * *

"Dad, Dad! Guess what!" Virgil cried out, as excited as a three year old. "I can feel my leg! I'm getting better! It's my lucky day!"

Jeff grinned, but felt guilty at what he was about to say. "Listen Virgil," he began uneasily, as he put his suitcase down. "We need to talk."

Virgil's eyes darted up and down, immediately spying the suitcase.

"I'm afraid I won't be here for the rest of your recovery."

"I figured as much." Virgil was still smiling. "You're going to Scott; he's in a worse condition than me. I understand." He sighed regretfully. "Part of me wishes I could go with you. But I can't."

"You won't be on your own, though." Jeff clarified. "Alan, Tin-Tin and Gordon are happy to stay here and help you. I've asked Gordon to fly back here as soon as I arrive in Sydney."

"They didn't want to go to Scott?" Virgil asked, hardly believing his ears.

"They did, but they didn't want to leave you alone. They also thought it would be a little crowded in the apartment. You honestly didn't think I would leave you here on your own, did you?"

Virgil shook his head, his chestnut curls shining under the hospital lights. "No. I didn't."

* * *

There was a huge commotion around Scott's quarantined room, and the blinds to the window were drawn.

"What's happening?" Gordon asked warily, eyeing the corridor, knowing his companions couldn't answer him.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." John looked around for a doctor or anyone who could satisfy his curiosity.

Tash couldn't respond. Fear of the worst happening had paralysed her voice-box.

"Come on, I want to get some answers." John growled before marching towards the room, leaving Gordon and Tash meekly following behind him.

Standing outside the door, John accosted a doctor who had just left. "What's wrong with my brother?"

The doctor drew in a deep breath. "Scott's body is not responding well to the antivenom."

"What does that mean?" Gordon interrupted sharply.

"It means that while the antivenom has helped, it isn't working as effectively as we'd like it to. The venom from the Huntsman is still in his system, and his body is reacting to that. His heart rate became dangerously elevated, and his lungs began to shut down." The doctor paused, to let the news sink in. "The good news is that we managed to prevent the lungs from closing and lower his heart rate. It isn't as low as we'd like it, but it is better than it was before."

"What are you doing now to get rid of the venom?" Tash asked in a shaky voice.

"We are filtering out his blood, in an attempt to rid the venom. I won't lie to you; Scott's chances of surviving this are very slim."

Tash blinked, on the verge of tears. "Can we see him?"

The doctor twitched. Hospital procedure stated that no-one except medical personnel were allowed to enter a quarantined room, but his empathic side kicked in. he knew they were desperate to see their relative.

"OK." He relented. "But two minutes only."

Tash opened the door, and slipped inside. She went straight to Scott's side, and grasped his hand. "Hey Scotty, it's me. I know you can hear me, so you'd better listen up. We've only been given two minutes, so I'll make this quick. Don't even contemplate the idea of giving up, because you are going to get better. Mel misses you a lot, and Oliver knows something is wrong because he won't stop kicking. Please Scotty; get well soon, because I can't raise our two kids without you." She planted a kiss on his burning forehead and moved away so John could have a chat.

"Hi Scott. Like Tash said, you'd better get well soon. Who else will save me from all the 'old' jokes Alan and Gordon crack? And Virgil sends his 'get well soon' as well. You'd better listen to him; you know how cranky he gets when you don't take him seriously." John felt Gordon tapping him on the shoulder. "I'd better go; Gordon wants to talk to you."

"Hi Scott, it's me." Gordon put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a tooth. Unfurling his brother's hand, Gordon placed the tooth on Scott's palm, and closed the fingers around it. "I went down to the beach today, and guess what I found. It's a shark's tooth! They're meant to be really lucky, and I thought to myself, I'll give it to Scott, coz he needs a bit of luck right now. We can bore a hole through it, and you could wear it around your neck on a piece of string."

"I'm not wearing a tacky piece of string." Scott mumbled, cracking a bloodshot, blue eye open.

"You're awake!" Tash cried out in delight.

"Of course I am." Scott slurred drowsily. "How else can I look after you three? And we are not naming the baby Oliver. That would make his initials OTT. The poor kid would be teased before he reaches high school." He groaned, and fidgeted under the covers. "You guys are doing my head in; can you keep it down please?"

Tash was about to respond, when she saw the doctor standing by the door, beckoning them out. "We've got to go now, but we'll be right outside, OK?"

Scott nodded, and closed his eye, as Tash placed one more kiss on his forehead.

The brothers and Tash traipsed out of the room, and began a window side vigil. Gordon smiled as he saw Scott's hand clench into a fist around the shark's tooth. He was sure the luck was rubbing off, and Scott would get better soon.

**AN: Aaw, wasn't Gordy sweet in this? Please review.**


	31. Seeing It My Way

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: Sorry about the wait. School really piled on the work, so I didn't have much spare time to write this. Anyway, since it's up now, I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter Thirty One- Seeing It My Way

John pulled Tash gently away from the window. "Come on, we're getting some lunch."

"Not me. I need to be here."

"You need to look after yourself," John countered, "if you want to help Scott. Plus, he would never forgive me if I didn't look after you and the little one."

"But I don't want to leave Scott alone." She argued.

"He won't be alone." Gordon interjected, as he took Mel out of her arms. "Mel and I will be here." He saw her hesitate, and continued his reassurances. "We'll be fine. Mel wants to spend time with her ultra cool, oh-so-sexy Uncle Gordy, don't you, sweetie?"

Melissa babbled in agreement.

"See?" Gordon proved his point. "If anything happens, I will call you straight away. OK?"

"I guess." Tash didn't sound so certain, but John was already frog marching her out of the ward.

Gordon bounced Mel higher up in his arms. "You see that thing in Daddy's hand? Your favourite uncle gave that to Daddy. It's meant to be lucky, so your Daddy is going to get better."

Mel looked hopefully at Gordon, as if she was asking him to promise her of the fact.

"Uncle Gordy promises he'll get better soon."

* * *

The next morning came, and not a moment too soon, in Virgil's opinion. He turned to Alan and Tin-Tin, and continued to bend his leg up and down. "Have you heard anything about Scott yet or from Dad?"

Tin-Tin nodded, and Alan elaborated. "Dad called to say he landed safely in Sydney. He was just about to drive himself to the hospital. Gordon should be here by tomorrow."

"I see." He glanced at the clock on his wall impatiently. There was something important he had to tell Gus.

* * *

Jeff sneaked up behind his second youngest son, and grabbed his grand-daughter away from him.

Startled and alarmed at the same time, Gordon whirled round. "Dad!" He cried out. "You're here!"

"Apparently so."

"Any problems coming here?"

"Well," Jeff stalled, becoming incredibly interested in hoisting his grand-daughter higher onto his hip. "The flight was OK."

Another pause.

"Well what?"

Jeff turned ruby red, looked to the ground, and mumbled inaudibly.

"Sorry, couldn't quite catch that." Gordon smirked, enjoying watching the unflappable Jeff Tracy squirm.

"I got a speeding ticket. And three points on my license." Jeff spat out through gritted teeth.

Gordon shook his head. "I'm very disappointed in you Dad," Gordon did an accurate impersonation of Jeff. "I thought you knew better than that. I trust this won't happen again."

"Less of the cheek, son." Jeff cuffed his ginger joker lightly on the head. "I can think of several punishments for that." He raised his eyebrows.

Gordon gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"I would."

Gordon gulped. "I'll just go and leave you to it." Without waiting for an answer, Gordon fled.

Jeff chuckled, and Melissa giggled as well, shaking her head so dark wisps fell into her eyes.

Stroking her strands out of her eyes, Jeff asked, "Shall we go in and see Daddy now?"

Melissa nodded. "Dada." She agreed.

* * *

John twisted some oil-slicked noodles around his disposable fork, and placed it in his mouth. "So," he began, after swallowing the greasy mouthful. "What's the shortlist on names? I mean, Oliver is probably out."

"Yeah, I know it is." Tash smiled and rubbed her bump as the baby kicked her. "I only said that in hope he would wake up and reassure me that he was really OK, despite what the doctors said." She sighed. "We haven't decided on a name yet."

"Middle name?" John suggested

"Thomas." Tash looked down and fiddled with her plastic spoon. "After my-."

"Late brother. I know."

Silence fell between them like a thick blanket. Tash looked down at her watch, an action that was noticed by John.

"Come on," John picked up his Styrofoam plate and threw it in the bin. "Let's go back."

Tash nodded in agreement.

"We'll have to stop and pick up a sandwich for Gordy though."

* * *

"So, anything to tell me?" Gus asked, as she walked into the room.

"Yeah, there is." Virgil paused, clearly wanting to drag out the moment.

"Yes?"

"I can feel my feet!"

"That's excellent!" Gus' smile dropped a little. "That does sort of ruin what I had planned for today, though."

Guilt surged through Virgil. He hadn't intended to ruin Gus' plans.

"It doesn't matter." Gus dismissed. "Today, we're going to get you standing."

"Standing?" Virgil echoed. "That soon?"

"Well, yes. It's easier as the muscles will gather strength faster." Gus stated, as though it was common sense. "I'll just get a walking frame."

"No, don't." Virgil called out to her retreating back. "I want to try without a frame."

Gus froze, and turned around slowly, placing her hands on her hips. "Virgil Tracy. Am I or am I not your physio."

"You are my physio." Virgil mumbled, knowing he had crossed a line.

"And do you, or do you not want to make a full recovery?"

"Full recovery would be nice."

"So, will you, or will you not follow my instructions?"

"I will." Virgil replied meekly.

"Thank you. Now, you can take me up on the offer to use a frame, or we don't stand at all."

"All right," Virgil conceded. "I accept your order. I mean offer." He hastily corrected himself.

"Excellent. I knew you'd see it my way in the end."

* * *

"Son, it's your father talking to you." Jeff placed Melissa down on the bed beside Scott. "I know you can hear me, so please listen."

Before he could continue, Melissa had crawled towards her daddy's face, and patted his cheek clumsily. "Dada. Dada."

Scott, once more, opened a bleary blue eye. "Hey, how's my little girl?"

"She's fine. Talks a lot." Jeff answered, muffled by the face mask. "It's good to see you awake, son. How're you feeling?"

Scott shrugged. "Tired."

"It's to be expected. You've just fought off a potentially lethal bite, and had your course of chemo at the same time."

"Wait, they've still been giving me chemo?" Scott asked, befuddled.

"Yes. The doctors said it was imperative that you didn't stop the course. They assured us that the course wouldn't affect the filtering or the anti-venom; it was perfectly safe to do so."

"So," Scott asked slowly, looping his arm around Melissa so she didn't fall off the bed. "Why haven't I been sick yet, if they're still giving me chemo?"

"Anti vomit pills."

Scott groaned and his lead-filled eyelids drooped slightly. "You wanted to say something?"

Just as Jeff was about to speak, the door to Scott's room opened, distracting him.

"Dad, you're here!" Tash echoed Gordon.

"Of course I'm here. I said I would come." Jeff's eyes darted to his second eldest son. "What've you got in your hand?"

"Sandwich. It was for Gordon, but I can't find him. You want it?"

Jeff shook his head.

"You want to know something?" Tash asked, as she wrestled Melissa out of Scott's grip. "You're right; we shouldn't name the baby Oliver."

Scott raised a questioning eyebrow.

"There are better names." She tilted her head in thought. "Like Orlando."

"Veto."

"Why?" Tash's eyes grew wide, even though she knew the reason.

"OTT." Scott paused. "Let me tell you a quick story. Back in school, there was a guy called Peter Gordon. He was very reluctant to tell us, or use his middle name. It was ages until we found out what it was; Isaac. His initials spelt out PIG. Do you really want to subject our boy to that for the rest of his school life."

"Alright. No names beginning with O." Tash gave in.

Scott closed his eyes and smiled. "I knew you'd see it my way in the end."

**AN: If you guys are really lucky, I might have the next update up by Sunday. I can't promise that, though. It all depends on school work. Please review.**


	32. Kick In The Gut

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: Another chapter up, and before Sunday too! (Pats self on back.) There must be a rift in the time-space continuum. Actually, I needed a break from surds, indices, scientific notation and trig and geometry. OK, must stop self congratulations/ sarcasm/rant and get on with the story.**

Chapter Thirty Two- Kick In the Gut

Virgil flexed his fingers around the smooth, metallic frame of the walker. Mustering up all his strength, his face contorted in concentration, Virgil pulled himself to his feet. "I did it!" He said amazed. "I really did it!"

"How do you feel? Steady on your feet?" Gus asked

"I feel… I feel like my knees are about to buckle." Virgil collapsed back onto the bed. With a sigh, he looked up at Gus. "I don't get it! I should have been able to stand for longer! It was pathetic!" Virgil looked down, breaking eye contact. "I was pathetic."

"Hey," Gus admonished sharply. "I don't want to hear any of that. You will stand for long periods of time when your body is ready to. Not before." She touched his hand briefly. "I don't want to hear any more of that pathetic crap leave your mouth, because that is what it is; crap."

"If you say so." Virgil smiled as he felt her hand still touching his, and his heart rate increased rapidly.

"I do say so." Gus stated adamantly. "Now, let's get you standing again."

* * *

Scott shifted on his bed, creating an empty space, as he noticed Tash yawn… again. He beckoned her towards the bed. As soon as she was close enough, Scott looped his arm around her waist, and pulled her quickly and gently onto the bed.

"Scott!" She shrieked, surprised at his sudden action. "What are you doing?!"

"You're tired." Scott replied innocently. "You've yawned five times in the past two minutes. What better place to catch up on some sleep than a bed."

"I didn't realise you were counting." Tash's tone was sour.

"I was." Scott placed his hand on her ever expanding stomach, and felt their baby kick happily. "Hey little guy, you training to be a superstar soccer player?"

"Soccer? Tash asked, as she snuggled into Scott. "I was thinking along the lines of a boxer. The next Cassius Clay. He's given me plenty of punches in the past few days."

"He has, has he?"

"Yeah, must have missed his daddy. But I've missed this." Tash changed the subject.

"Missed sleep?"

"No, this." She turned her head, and kissed him lightly.

Scott grinned as he broke off. "Tell me again; how much did you miss me?"

"This much." Tash wound her arm around his neck, and pulled him towards her and kissed him again.

* * *

Jeff had taken his two sons and grand-daughter out of the hospital. After dropping John back at the apartment so he could catch up on his reading, Jeff had taken Melissa down to the park, just to watch the sunset.

"Your uncle Virgil would love it here." Jeff told Melissa, as he looked at the sunset reflected colours in the harbour water. "He would have a field day trying to paint this."

Melissa stared, transfixed at the colours of the water.

"He's getting better everyday." Jeff continued. "Soon he'll be walking around without any aid, and then we'll be able to get on with our lives and put this behind us. And your daddy's getting better as well, isn't he?"

Melissa laughed, as he tickled her under her chin.

"You know, you're a very lucky girl. You have four uncles that care greatly for you; they'd walk through fire for you, quite literally too. Your mommy adores you, and you're the apple of your daddy's eye. And you've got me." Jeff added as an afterthought.

Jeff fell quiet, glancing out at the harbour, reflecting on the past few days. 'Finally,' he thought. 'It looks like things will become easier soon.'

* * *

Gordon sailed in through the door, a towel slung casually round his shoulders. "Hey, John, you in here?"

"Yeah." John called from the leather sofa, without looking up from his book. "I'm over here. How was your swim?"

"It was good. Very relaxing." Gordon sniffed the air. "Did you burn something?"

John smiled sheepishly, as he remembered the charred piece of toast still lying in the frying pan. "It's in the kitchen."

Gordon wandered to the kitchen, throwing his towel into the laundry basket on the way. His eyes immediately fell onto the stove, and the frying pan. He launched himself towards the sight, and sniffed hungrily. He picked up a small piece of burnt toast, and placed it into his mouth. "Mmm. Johnny, this is fantastic!" Gordon salivated. "What did you put in this?"

The book slipped from John's limp fingers, and he ran to the kitchen. "You're actually eating that?"

"Hey, I'm hungry!" Gordon defended himself, as he scooped more pieces of burnt toast into his mouth. "And this stuff is irresistible. Seriously, why does it taste so good?"

"Well, first of all, I am a much better cook than you." John replied.

"I'm not as bad as Scott." Gordon interjected.

"That is a sad, but valid point." John agreed. "And secondly, it was Mom's special secret recipe. So," John changed the subject, "when are you going back to Virgil?"

"Tomorrow. In the morning."

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure, just name it, Johnny."

John tilted his head to the left, his blond quiff falling over his eyes. "Could you get him a keyboard?"

"A keyboard?" Gordon echoed.

"Yeah. I think he needs it to help release his feelings."

"OK. One keyboard for Virgil, coming right up."

"Thanks Gordy." John gave him a quick noogie, ruffling up his ginger locks. "I knew I could count on you."

* * *

"Gus," Virgil asked tentatively, remembering the telling off he had last time. "Do you think I can try standing on my own? Without the frame?"

"Alright." She relented. "Just this once."

Gus moved the walking frame further away from Virgil, to give him some more room. "I don't want you moving away from the bed. If you need to fall backwards, don't try and stop yourself. The bed will be right behind you, and will provide a cushioned landing. I'll be right in front of you if you need to fall forwards."

"OK. I'm ready. Here goes nothing." Virgil used all his strength into pushing himself off the bed. Slowly, he pulled himself upright. "Gus, I'm standing all on my own!"

He could feel his legs weaken under the weight of his body. "Gus," he cried out in alarm. "Gus, I'm falling."

"It's OK. Don't prevent the fall. I'll catch you."

Virgil fell forward, and Gus moved forward and held him steady. His eyes locked onto hers, and he moved forward. Their lips brushed tentatively. Forgetting his promise, Virgil kissed her again.

Coming to her senses, Gus stopped, and pushed him away, back onto the bed. Virgil felt like he had been kicked in the gut with this rejection.

"I'm sorry Virgil. I can't do this. I can't."

**AN: OK, this will be the last update for three weeks, as my exams are in those three weeks, and I really need to concentrate on them. Sorry about that. But, the next chapter will be up soon after the three weeks are over. Please review.**


	33. Scans, String and Slamming Objects

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: OK, I know I said I wouldn't be updating for the next three weeks? Well, MS Word kept screaming at me to complete the next chapter and post it. So, there may be updates, just excruciatingly long breaks between each update. I can't promise updates though; I'll just have to see how things go. And thanks for all the good wishes, they really mean a lot.**

Chapter Thirty Three- Scans, String and Slamming Objects

Scott woke up contentedly from slumber. He moved his head away from the hair that was tickling his face. Wait, there was hair tickling his face. He blinked to clear his vision. "Tash," He shook her shoulder. "Tash."

With a start, she woke up. "What?" Realisation dawned on her. "Oh, I've been here all night, haven't I?"

Scott nodded. "You fell asleep. You looked so peaceful and I didn't have the heart to wake you up."

She swung her legs off the bed, stood up and stretched, making her bump seem more prominent.

"Baby, you'd better go." Scott glanced at his watch on the table. "You'll be late for the scan otherwise."

Tash stroked her bump fondly. "Yeah. I'll just go back to the apartment, have a shower and something to eat, and then I'll go. I'll try and bring back a DVD for you."

She walked down the corridor and bumped into John.

"So, this is where you were." He smiled.

"Yeah, where else would I be?"

"Of course," John agreed. "I left some breakfast in the microwave for you."

"Thanks John. I'll see you around." Tash smiled before continuing her journey back to the apartment.

* * *

Gus high tailed it out of Virgil's room, slamming the door behind her and almost knocking a bewildered Carol flat, leaving a trail of salty tears behind her.

As soon as she had regained her bearings, Carol gave chase. She found Gus sitting on the rooftop, her legs swinging gently on the steel frame of the building. "Gus, what did he do?"

"He didn't do anything! It was something I let happen. And I shouldn't have."

"Oh Gus, you didn't," Carol shook her head when Gus blinked in affirmation. "You promised me it wouldn't happen again."

"I know!" Gus wailed. "It was going so well, and then he just had to kiss me! And now the Board of Ethics and Morality will find out, and I will probably be fired." She turned to Carol. "I don't think I can do physio with Virgil. It'll get even more complicated. I already feel like I'm taking advantage of him; what will happen if I continue doing physio with him?"

"Swap with me." Carol offered. "Take Mr. Johnson from me, and I'll take the troublesome Mr. Tracy. It might even help you keep your job."

"But it won't get the Board of Ethics off my back, will it?" Gus ran a shaky hand through her wind ruffled blondy-brown hair.

"No, it won't." Carol agreed. "You do realise that even with the swap, you still won't be allowed to see him until he's discharged as a patient."

* * *

Gordon landed the hypersonic jet skilfully on the Heathrow runway. After taxiing to the Tracy Industries' hanger, he completed post flight checks and logs, and chose the key to a speedy little sports car.

About forty minutes later, Gordon pulled up in front of a music store, his credit card ready in his hand. With a deep breath, he locked his car and entered the store.

* * *

John sat down at the foot of Scott's bed. "Gordy's gone back to London. And Dad returned to the island."

"Why?" asked Scott, puzzled.

"Said he had several business meetings to attend to, given the current financial crisis. Most of the employees are demanding a pay rise just to provide for themselves and their families."

A slow grin tugged at Scott's cheeks, and his crystal blue eyes glimmered mischievously. "We're getting a pay rise? How much?"

"Not IR, you idiot." John cuffed his older brother round the head, while rolling his eyes. "Tracy Industries."

"Oh." Scott shrugged, feeling uninterested. "That's gonna be boring."

"Well," John laughed, "better him than me."

"Ditto." Scott fell silent, clearly mediating something. "John, could you do me a favour?"

* * *

Gordon wandered out of the store lopsidedly, lumbering a keyboard box towards his car. Suddenly, he stopped, groaning out loud at his idiocy. Why, of all the cars he could have chosen, WHY did he have to pick the car without a large boot?

Sighing upwardly, so that the air blew his hair, Gordon opened the tiny boot, and tried to shove the box in, first one way, and then another. Neither way worked.

Frustrated, he pulled the box out of the boot, and slammed it shut with unnecessary force. An unpremeditated thought struck him. Gordon ran back towards the store. Poking his head round the door, he came face to face with a shop assistant. "Excuse me; do you have any string I could borrow?"

* * *

Virgil sat cross legged on his bed, staring morosely out the window. How could he have done that? He had completely forgotten his promise. Guilt surged through his veins, and he bowed his head. He had probably gotten Gus fired. She would lose his job, and it would be his entire fault. He turned away from the window, trying to think of a way to make everything work out.

* * *

John walked out of the ultrasound room with Tash.

"John," Tash looked him straight in his ice-cool eyes. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem." He smiled. "I promised Scott I would. Can we stop for two minutes though?"

"Sure. I'll wait by the lift." Tash continued to walk back down the corridor, while John vanished out of sight.

She waited patiently at the lift doors, when a shifty person sidled right next to her.

"You OK, darl?"

"I'm fine." She eyed the stranger warily, and placed an arm protectively round her bump, feeling the baby kick actively under her hand.

"You all alone?" Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed her by shoulders, and pinned her to the wall.

"Let me go!" Tash snarled, trying to hide her panic.

"Why? No-one's going to stop me." He challenged.

"She's with me." John's voice echoed through the hall.

"And I believe she asked you to let her go." A clear voice rang through the air, and it belonged to Scott.

"And I should listen to you because?" The shifty stranger sneered at John, looking him up and down. "Are you going to make my live a living hell? I'd like to see you try."

"No. I will just pound you to a pulp. The person behind you however…"

"Will make your life a living hell if you don't let go." An uncharacteristic flash of fury glinted in Scott's normally clear eyes, and he pulled the stranger away from his wife while John sprinted to call hospital security.

* * *

"Surprise!" Gordon sailed, well, lumbered through the door, with the oversized box in his arms.

"Gordon, what are you doing?" Virgil tried to get out of bed and help Gordon, before he remembered he could barely stand, let alone walk unaided.

"Sit down, before you hurt yourself and do something stupid." Gordon instructed, as he placed the box on the ground, and ripped the wrappings apart. "Looky look! John thought you might like it. I'll set it up by the window, OK?"

Virgil smiled warmly at John's thoughtfulness as Gordon set the keyboard and stand up.

"Hey Gordo?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could…" Virgil trailed off, feeling slightly embarrassed at what he was about to do. Virgil then remembered that it was Gordon, and he had had to go through the same thing after his hydrofoil accident. "Do you think you could help me walk to the keyboard? The frame's tucked away behind the door."

"Course I can. I'll just get the frame and set it up. What are you going to play?"

"Anything. Whatever comes out of my fingertips."

Virgil took baby steps to the keyboard, leaning heavily on his frame, encouraged by Gordon. He sat down on the chair Gordon pulled over, and played a melancholy tune, just to suit his mood.

* * *

"Tash, are…" Scott and Tash were the only people present in the flat; John had taken Melissa out on a walk.

"I'm fine."

"Are you…"

"I said I'm fine, Scott."

"You've been…" Scott persisted.

"For God's sake Scott!" Tash sprang out of her chair, and marched towards the door. "I said I was fine! I don't need you checking up on me every three seconds! So just back off!"

The door slammed behind her.

**AN: OK, as mentioned above, very sparse updates over the next week. But, at least you guys are going to get the updates. That's gotta be a good thing. Please review. **


	34. Fall For You

**Disclaimer: see chapter one. I also don't own "Fall For You- Secondhand Serenade." Wish I did, but I don't. **

**AN: Whee! Another chapter up! Just a warning, the next week is full of exams for me, so there won't be any updates at all during that time. Anyway, on with the story.**

Chapter Thirty Four- Fall For You

The shifty man slithered down an isolated alleyway, and pulled out a transmission scrambler and attached it to his mobile, so his call wouldn't be traced.

"Sir, it's me."

"Go ahead Agent X."

"Our plan will not work. The drug will not be effective at this point in time."

"Why not!" The mystery voice demanded.

"Our victim is currently five months pregnant. Her hormonal levels are out of balance, meaning the drug will not work."

The mystery voice let out a growl of frustration. "Very well, Agent X. You have brought me disappointing news, but I trust you will carry out the plan when the time is right."

"Yes sir, of course I will. It was a pleasure doing… business with you."

"Likewise."

Agent X slipped his phone back into his oversized coat pocket, and pulled out a stolen vial full of transparent liquid. That little bottle was the key to his success.

* * *

Tash sat on a bench in the park, trying to calm down her fuming temper. She didn't even notice the peroxide blond haired man sitting next to her.

"You OK, honey?" John asked.

She shrugged her shoulders half heartedly. "Have you ever realised you say you're fine, but really you're not?"

John nodded and placed an arm around her shoulder. "Let's get back to the flat. The weather forecast predicts it will get cold soon. And I think you and Scott need to talk."

"No." Tash jerked away from John. "I can't talk to him. He wouldn't understand."

John raised an eyebrow. "You and I both know that's not true. Just talk to him, OK? He will definitely understand."

* * *

Virgil was so engrossed in playing his brand new keyboard; he didn't even notice a tall figure standing in the door.

"You're very good at playing, you know."

Virgil's head shot up in surprise, and his fingers hovered lightly over the keys.

"Oh, don't stop on my account. I quite enjoyed listening to you play. Your style is very similar to the world renowned pianist, Gus Ivan Grissom, one of my favourite composers and performers."

Virgil squirmed in his seat at the reference to his . "I don't like it when people listen to me without me knowing." He turned off the keyboard, and unplugged it from the power point. He pulled himself up out of the chair with difficulty and shuffled slowly back to his bed.

"I'm Carol," the tall figure introduced. "And I'm going to continue your physio with you."

"I'm not wanting to sound rude or anything, but why you? Why not Gus?"

"Gus had … other patients to attend to." Carol stated, hoping that would satisfy his curiosity.

Virgil frowned. He knew there was more to it. "Is it because of me?"

Carol didn't answer, which was an answer in itself.

"It is. It is because of me." Realisation dawned on him, and he swallowed painfully. "Did I get her into trouble? Because it was all my fault."

"Well," Gus stalled.

"Carol, please, give me a straight answer here. Did I get her into trouble?"

"No. Not yet, anyway."

* * *

"I don't understand; why didn't you tell me this before?" Scott asked, slightly upset, as he held tight to Tash.

"I was upset, and angry, and I didn't want to talk about it." Tash mumbled into his shoulder. "I thought you wouldn't understand."

Scott rested his cheek on her head, and planted a light kiss on her hair. "Did he hurt you?"

Scott felt Tash stiffen beside him.

"Natascha, tell me. Did he hurt you?" Scott enunciated his words.

"Not too much." She grimaced at teh use of her full name

"But he did hurt you." Protective instinct and blind rage of fury pounded in his blood, flowing freely through his veins, and he jumped of the sofa. "I'm going to find this little punk. And when I do, he won't know what hit him."

He strode purposefully to the door, and yanked it open, letting a cold draft waft into the room.

"Scott, don't." Tash looked up at him. "He's not worth it."

"And? There's more to this than meets the eye."

Tash looked down at the cream carpet, making her seem like a lost, scared teenager. "I don't want to be alone."

Something in that statement caused Scott to calm down. Closing the door, he walked back to his wife, and hugged her close to him. "Baby, you will never be alone. I'm here for you. Always."

* * *

Virgil eyed his audience apprehensively. Carol had asked him if he would mind holding a 'mini-concert' for all the patients and workers in the physio ward, and after a lot of persuasion, Virgil had finally agreed.

Doubts flitted into his mind. It had been a month and a half since he had last sat behind a piano for an extended period of time; what would happen if he screwed up? Would his audience like his music, or fall asleep while he was playing? What would happen if he froze, suffering from stage fright?

"Virgil, are you OK?" A sot voice broke into his thoughts.

"I'm fine Carol. I'll begin in two minutes." Virgil replied, not taking his honey-burnt eyes off the audience.

With a deep breath, Virgil closed his eyes, and began to play. After several rounds of rapturous applause, Virgil began to take requests.

"When the Saints go Marching in." One person called out.

"No, no, do Jingle Bells!" Another person countered.

"But it isn't even Christmas yet!" Virgil argued, as his fingers hovered over the right keys.

"Ah, who cares? It's a happy song, and it will make everyone feel better."

"OK," Virgil smiled. "Here we go!"

While he was playing, his eyes flicked to a clock on the wall. He'd better make the last tune his last one for the day.

"This is the last song," Virgil began, staring straight at Gus. "And it's for someone really special."

With a deep breath, he pressed down on the first key and began to sing softly.

"_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start_

_Oh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible to find."_

Gus pounced off her chair, suddenly needing to get away, as she realised Virgil's true feelings towards her. Realising that, she also knew there was something important she had to consider.

**AN: OK, slight confession; that is only half the song. I hope you don't mind. Anyway please review.**


	35. Love Struck

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: I'm back! And I have missed this site like a sweet tooth misses sugar. So, must type this and catch up on my reading. **

Chapter Thirty Five- Love Struck

Virgil watched in horror as his amazing plan backfire on him. This wasn't what he intended. He made a sudden move towards Gus, but to his dismay, found his leg muscles couldn't support him. Before he could hurt himself, Carol handed him his frame, and led him back to his room.

"Sit tight," she warned, as Virgil sat onto the bed. "Don't go after her just yet."

"But I have to!" Virgil protested.

"No! You don't have to do anything!" Carol volleyed back. "Now sit tight! If she wants you to know, she'll tell you herself."

"You sure?" Virgil asked, uncertain, as he made a move to get up again.

"Positive. Now, sit tight!"

* * *

Scott rested his head on Tash's shoulder, while she cuddled up closer to him, as they watched Star Wars.

"Has he stopped moving yet?" Scott asked.

"No." Tash replied grouchily. "If anything, he's moving more, so I can't get to sleep. Now shush. Since I can't sleep, I want to watch this."

Four eyes darted back to the plasma screen. "Join me," it blared out. "And I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict, and bring order to the galaxy."

Tash grimaced as the baby kicked violently again. "I think this baby has found his name."

"What, Darth Vader?" Scott suppressed a laugh.

Tash shot him a withering look. "No. Not Darth Vader. It would make his initials DVT. That's even worse than OTT."

"Fair point. Anyway, how do you know he's found a name?"

Tash grabbed his hand and placed it on her bump. "Keep it there, and just feel." She turned back to the TV.

"Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father." Darth Vader's voice echoed round the darkened living room.

Scott could feel his son kick and punch relentlessly under his hand. "Wow, you really do move a lot. You must love the name Luke."

Tash turned around. "Ssh! This is the best part!"

Silence blanketed the room, only broken when Darth Vader yelled, "no, I am your father."

Scott stood up and stretched. "OK, seen what I wanted to see." He stifled a yawn. "I'm gonna go to sleep now."

"OK. I'll come when this is over, or when Luke stops moving. Whichever happens first."

* * *

Gus sat on the edge of the small roof garden, with her legs dangling over the edge of the building.

"Gus, you OK?"

"Why did he have to do that?" Gus moaned. "I was just getting back in control, and then he just had to confuse me."

Carol sat down beside her. "How did he confuse you?"

"He sang to me." Gus ran her fingers through her blond hair. "What kind of person serenades you, if they're not serious about you?"

"One that is completely head over heels, and mad about you." Carol slung an arm over her shoulder. "You know how you feel about him. You know how he feels about you. He doesn't know how you feel about him. The real question is this; what are you going to do about it?"

* * *

Alan and Tin-Tin stood in the doorway to Virgil's room, worried at his tense posture.

"Virgil," Tin-Tin asked tentatively, "is everything alright?"

"No." Virgil replied, surprising everyone, including himself at his honesty. "Like the big idiot I am, I screwed everything up." Dejectedly, he ran a hand through his chestnut curls. "And the worst part is… I don't know whether I can make things right."

Tin-Tin sat on the edge of Virgil's bed. "Tell us. Maybe we can help. I'm sure it can't be that bad."

Virgil shot Tin-Tin a look, which was noticed by Alan.

"This has something to do with that physio of yours, doesn't it?" Even though it was light and airy, Alan's tone sounded like an accusation.

Virgil's laser beam stare met Alan, daring him to challenge him.

"It is!" Alan sat down on Virgil's other side with a sigh. "No offence or anything, but I'm with John and you on this one. You really are an idiot!"

Tin-Tin glared at her spouse. "You're not helping!"

"Sorry." Alan muttered sheepishly. "But I stand by what I said."

Ignoring Alan, Tin-Tin turned back to Virgil. "Tell me everything. Start from the beginning, and don't leave out anything."

* * *

Gus slapped a sealed envelope on her boss' desk. He looked up from the report he was reading, and smiled at her. "Gus. What a pleasant surprise." He said, in the liquid tone of his that made Gus squirm.

"I'm handing in my request for a transfer. In accordance with the staff manual, I am giving you two weeks notice before I expect the transfer to pull through."

Her boss' eyebrows merged into his receding hairline. "A transfer? Why?"

Again, Gus squirmed. "I can't exactly say."

Boss's eyes narrowed disbelievingly. "If you want me to approve that transfer, you'd better tell me why."

* * *

"Oh Virgil, that's so sweet!" Tin-Tin gushed. "How perfectly romantic! Alan's never serenaded me before. Gus is one lucky girl."

"Just wait. There's more." Virgil warned. "After I finished playing, she jumped up, and left the room, like a cat that had been scalded with a steaming mug of coffee. I tried to go after her, but I couldn't. And now I'm confused. What do I do? Do I play it cool, and pretend like nothing happened, or do I accept the awkwardness, or do I just accost her and come clean? I need a woman's perspective on this."

"There's no point in wallowing in awkwardness." Tin-Tin tilted her head to the side. "How serious are you about her?"

"Huh?"

"How serious are you about her?" Tin-Tin repeated. "Regardless of what happened, where do you see yourself in a year or two? Do you see yourself together, or friends, or at each other's throats?"

"In a year or two, I see myself with her, possibly. Probably. But that's only if she returns my feelings."

"In that case," Tin-Tin carried on. "I would sit down and talk to her. Clear the air." She turned around to the door, and smiled warmly at Gus, who smiled back.

Alan stood up. "We'll leave you to it."

As soon as they had left, Gus closed the door. At the same time, she and Virgil drew in a deep breath.

"There's something I have to tell you." They both blurted out simultaneously.

"You first." Virgil offered.

"OK. Here goes nothing. Firstly, I wanted to let you know that it is my last day here." Seeing the worried and anxious glance that crossed Virgil's face, she continued, to put him at ease. "I asked for a transfer, and my boss managed to fast-track it. It had absolutely nothing to do with you. Well, it did," she corrected herself. "But not in a bad way. And that brings me onto my second thing."

There was a pause, and Gus sat down on the vacant chair. "Man, this is awkward."

"Tell me about it." Virgil parried dryly.

"After you sang, I came to a startling conclusion."

"And that would be?"

"I think I love you."

Virgil blinked like a startled rabbit, stunned beyond relief. 'Thank you.' He prayed to the great power in the sky. 'Thank you so much!'

Noticing his expression, Gus pounced off the chair. "I knew telling you that was a bad mistake."

Virgil grabbed her hand before she could leave. "No," he smiled. "It wasn't a bad mistake. It wasn't even a mistake." He pulled her closer. "So, you think you love me? Care to change your mind?" He asked, before kissing her.

Grinning as they broke apart, Gus replied. "Yes. Now I'm sure."

**AN: did I make it too easy for Gus and Virg? Also, on a completely unrelated note, has the layout of the website changed over the past week? It just seems different, that's all. Anyway, please review.**


	36. Secrets and Stalkers

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: I'm going to fast forward a few weeks from the end of the last chapter, 'kay? So this will start at the end of Scott's second month of the drip. **

Chapter Thirty Six- Secrets and Stalkers

"Hey, Scott, you ready to go?" John called out.

"Just about." Scott replied, while rubbing a weary hand down his face. "Why do we have to go out anyway?"

"There's nothing to eat in the house, remember? Dad asked us to make sure that the fridge was empty."

"I know that. It's called takeaway and delivery, John." Scott interrupted, as he swung Mel onto his shoulder.

"Just let me finish." John muttered, annoyed. "There's nothing in the fridge, and your wife is hungry. Do you know what she did to me?"

Scott shook his head. "I don't think I want to know."

"Fine. But I'll tell you anyway." John heard Scott sigh. "She polished off a whole dessert. When I tried to take the spoon away from her, she growled at me and slapped the back of my hand." John raised his arm to show a red, angry welt.

Scott found it hard to suppress his laughter, much to John's annoyance.

"What," John glared, "is so funny?"

"OK, let me give you a quick lesson in survival. This is vital information if you value your life. It consists of two rules. Rule number one; never take a pregnant woman's craving food away from her. Rule number two; for God's sake John, never, ever, _ever _mess with my wife when she's holding a metal spoon. It hurts."

John wrenched the door open angrily. "Thank you for telling me that, when the damage has already been done!"

* * *

Virgil paused, taking a deep breath in through his nose. It was his first time walking without any aid or support, and it felt good.

No, it didn't feel good; it felt great!

"Excellent progress, Virgil." Carol beamed.

"So, can I get out of here? I just feel like I need a change of scenery."

"In two, maybe three more days." Carol replied. "Four days at the most."

* * *

Jeff leaned on the balcony of his island home, swilling the remains of twenty year old whiskey in a glass. He was thinking of starting International Rescue up again, once Virgil was discharged and back on Tracy Island.

Yet something bothered him. It took a while, but he finally figured it out.

His doubts over IR.

Could he really send his sons out to a dangerous site, knowing that there was a high risk that they could come back injured? Could he really send his sons out to a dangerous site, knowing that five sons might become four?

"You are worried, Mr. Tracy." Kyrano placed a hand on Jeff's shoulder.

"You know me too well, my friend." Jeff smiled.

"You are afraid that you are not doing the right thing in starting International Rescue up again."

Jeff said nothing.

"You are also worried that your sons are only doing this to fulfil your own dream, not theirs."

Jeff opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"Do not worry." Kyrano stated simply.

"But I can't help it! Am I really doing the right thing? Aren't the lives of my sons the most important thing?" Jeff questioned, not expecting an answer.

"The lives of your sons are the most important thing. International Rescue helps highlight how important life is." Kyrano explained. "Are you doing the right thing? Only you can decide."

* * *

Scott glanced uneasily over his shoulder, as did John.

"What is it?" Tash asked.

"Nothing to worry about." Scott smiled, trying to reassure her while knowing it wouldn't work.

"Listen, I'm getting a strange feeling of déjà vu right now." Tash whispered, as she glanced uneasily over her shoulder, being careful not to wake a sleeping Mel. "You know what happened last time."

"OK, I'll be straight with you. I have a feeling we're being followed."

John nodded in agreement. "If not followed, someone's at least watching us and our every move."

"We're on a powered keg. We can't go back to the flat, because it will lead them right to where we stay. We just have to walk and try and lose them in a crowd. That or we disappear into a corner store."

"How about this for an idea; we find the nearest train or bus station and go back to the flat." Tash suggested.

"No." John shot her idea down. "Again, it will lead them right to where we live, right Scott?"

Scott tilted his head to the left. "It might work. If we go separate ways."

"Explain." John ordered.

"If we take separate routes, we might be able to trick the person or people that are watching or following us." Scott took Melissa into his arms. "Here's the plan. We all have to get back to North Sydney, right?"

Two affirmative nods came in his direction.

"Tash, you up for the direct route?" Scott asked. "Great. Take the first direct train to North Sydney. John, I'm gonna send you a longer way, OK?"

"OK."

"Take the bus to Wynyard. You'll need to change there, so it might help."

"Sweet. What are you going to do, Scott?"

"Take a loop on the bus, and then catch a train. It's the longest route available."

As they were about to part ways, Tash asked one more question. "In all honesty, do you think this will work?"

* * *

Virgil was rooted to the spot, his eyes glued to the television screen in the public entertainment room. He didn't even notice Gus sidle up to him, and slip her arm round his waist.

"What's so captivating?" she asked.

"Ssh. This is important."

"This is Lisa Lowe, reporting breaking news. An earthquake has hit Japan, measuring 6 on the Richter Scale. As you can see from the footage behind me, several buildings have been torn down, trapping innocent civilians. Only the Thunderbirds could save them now, if they were running."

Frustrated, angry and disappointed in himself, Virgil stormed out of the room.

Gus stared in horror at the screen, then at Virgil's retreating back, and then at the screen again. She put two and two together to get four.

By the time she managed to unglue her eyes from the drama unfolding on the TV screen, Virgil had made it back to his room.

He buried his head under his pillow, hating himself, since he was the reason IR shut down.

"Virgil, we need to talk." Gus' voice rang out loud and clear through the room. "It's important. I don't want you to keep this a secret from me, so please be honest."

"What is it?"

Gus swallowed. "You're a member of International Rescue, aren't you?"

Virgil nodded. "Yes."

**AN: So, Gus knows. How will Jeff react to that? Find out soon. Please review.**


	37. Wishing and Waiting

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: Sorry about the late update. My mother and grandad were involved in a car crash, so my time was devoted to making sure they were OK, which they were. The same can't be said about the car, though. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter Thirty Seven- Wishing and Waiting

Tash paced relentlessly round the flat, waiting for someone else to return. She had been alone for God knows how long, and it was starting to unnerve her. A key turned in the lock, and she jumped around, to face the door.

"Scott!" She ran up to him and kissed him. "I was so worried!"

"Did you lose whoever it was?" Scott barked, as he closed the door, locked it and pulled the chian across the door.

"Yeah. They didn't follow me to the train station."

"What about John?"

There was an ominous silence in the room.

"John's come back, hasn't he?" Scott's crystal blue eyes flashed dangerously, and his protective instinct kicked in.

"No, he hasn't."

* * *

"So, I'm guessing the caving accident wasn't really an accident." Gus said.

"It was… of a kind." Virgil replied cryptically, which just annoyed Gus.

"Virgil, don't beat around the bush. Was it or was it not a caving accident."

Virgil shook his head, as the memories came flooding back.

"Tell me."

Virgil drew in a deep breath. "It was meant to be a normal, textbook rescue. Tectonic plates had moved slightly. It wasn't enough to be considered as a full scale earthquake, but there were enough vibrations to cause some buildings to collapse. There were civilians trapped in the Tube. Gordon and I went to get them out in the Mole."

"The Mole's the corkscrew type thingimijiggy, right?"

Virgil laughed. "I've heard many descriptions of the Mole, but I've ne'er heard that one. I must remember to tell our engineer that. But yeah, that's the one." He tilted his head, puzzled. "How did you know that?"

"I had a patient, nearly a year ago, who was rescued by the Thunderbirds. She described the machinery that rescued her. Anyway, carry on."

"There was an aftershock. Gordon had made it back to the surface. I was still stuck down there. After that, the only thing I remember is waking up in hospital."

"Oh Virgil, that is so admirable." Gus smiled.

"Wait, you're not angry at me for not telling you?" Virgil asked amazed.

"Should I be angry?"

"No. Being calm is a very good thing. It's just that Scott and Tash, well, they broke up when she found out." Virgil explained, feeling he had to justify his jumping to conclusions.

"Well, I'm not going to do that."

"I'm very glad to hear it."

"I don't suppose you could tell me who's in International Rescue, could you? I mean, apart from you and Scott." Gus asked.

"It's not called the family business for nothing." Virgil replied dryly, and started to laugh at the stunned expression on her face.

She hit him. Hard. "Stop laughing."

"Gus, you have to keep all of this to yourself. If you tell anyone, it could seriously jeopardise IR or any of our operatives."

She placed a hand on Virgil's shoulder. "Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

Scott placed his finally asleep daughter back into her cot. He glanced worriedly at his watch. John should have been back by now.

He walked out of the room, and grabbed his jacket from the hook.

"Where are you going?" Tash asked.

"Looking for John. He should have been back by now."

Tash made a move to get off the sofa. "I'll come with you."

"No!"

"Why not?!" Tash shot back, as she moved to get her coat. "You're not the only one who's worried about John."

"It's too risky. Just stay here in case he comes back."

They stared at each other, both with steely determination, locked in a Mexican standoff.

The phone rang, distracting them. Tash lunged for the phone, but Scott's longer reach meant that he picked it up. "Hello?"

There was a pause, and Tash could see Scott's face darken. Not a good sign.

"I see. No, I'll be right there. Thanks for letting me know." Scott placed the phone back in the stand. "John's been taken to hospital."

* * *

Carol sailed through the doors into Virgil's room. "Good news. I can officially discharge you tomorrow."

Virgil's honey-burnt eyes sparkled in excitement.

"You will still have to practise your exercises and walking, but I think you'll be able to do that on your own. All you have to do is sign the forms." She left a pile of papers on Virgil's table, and breezed out the door.

Virgil turned to Gus, who had a sad smile on her face. "That's good news."

"You're upset, aren't you?" Virgil asked, stating the obvious.

"No, really," Gus forced herself to smile. "It's good news."

"Gus, please tell me what's wrong." Virgil pleaded.

"It's stupid." She dismissed.

"No, it isn't." Virgil argued back. "If you're getting this upset over this, it can't be stupid."

"It's just, I really liked being able to see you on a regular basis. Now, I won't be able to do that, and I just wish I could." Gus sighed. "I know. It's stupid and selfish, but its how I feel."

"That's not stupid or selfish." An idea struck Virgil. "Come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me." Virgil repeated.

"But what about my work?"

"For the weekend." Virgil clarified. "I can show you the best craft in our fleet."

"Alright," Gus agreed. "But just for the weekend."

* * *

"Can you tell me what your name is?"

"John Tracy."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty five years old."

"What's the day today?"

John scratched at his head. "Tuesday, no, it's Thursday. No, wait, it's Friday. Definitely Friday"

The doctor in the emergency ward was surprised, but she didn't comment. "I'm just going to shine a light in your eyes." He pulled out a pen torch and shone the light straight into John's pupil.

Irritated at the brightness of the light, John slapped the pen out of the doctor's hand.

Again, the doctor didn't comment. She bent John's head down to look at the laceration on the back of his head. "This will need to be cleaned up and stitched together."

"Whatever." John closed his eyes, wanting to fall asleep.

The doctor pulled on her gloves, and poured some iodine onto a cotton swab. "This will sting a bit." She swept the iodine around the wound, feeling John flinch at the stinging.

John bit his lip, not wanting to yell in pain. The worst part was about to come.

"Keep as still as possible." The doctor instructed, as she threaded the needle through his scalp.

Twenty seven stitches later, she was finished. "All done. Your brother's here to pick you up."

"Can I see him?" John asked warily.

"Sure. I'll send him in."

A few moments later, Scott walked through the door. "Hey John, how you doing?"

"'M OK, I guess. What about Tash and Mel?"

"Yeah, they made it back OK. So, what happened?" Scott drew the curtains around John.

"You know the stalker? We've met him before."

Scott looked dumbfounded. "We have?"

"We have. After Tash's ultrasound. The guy that shoved her against the wall."

Scott could feel his hands curl into fists. How dare that moron threaten his family!

"Well, he was following me. I couldn't lose him, so I went to cross the road. The car came out of nowhere and knocked me flat. Then I ended up in here. Hey Scott, what colour thread did she use?"

Scott looked at the stitching, and swallowed a laugh. "Pink."

"Pink? You serious? Oh man, I'm gonna be teased so much. Gordon'll probably dye my wardrobe pink to mark the occasion."

"And Alan will replace your shampoo with hair dye. Come on Pinky," Scott hauled John to his feet. "Let's get you back home."

* * *

Agent X pulled out his mobile. "General, I think I have successfully... disposed of our one liability to our plan."

The General let out a throaty chuckle. "Oh, I do love playing with people's lives. There's something so satisfying and sadistic in it."

"You and me both." Agent X smarmed.

"Now, make sure there are no more deviations from our plan. I've waited too long for this plan to be ruined. One way or another, the Tracy family will be destroyed."

**AN: Not sure how soon I'll update this, but I will update. Please review.**


	38. Homecoming Surprise

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: I'm writing this while listening to the 'please hold- your call is important to us' message, so I apologise in advance for any spelling mistakes. I have tried to correct all of them, but a few may still be somewhere in the text. Ugh, this message is making me fall asleep… zzzzz.**

Chapter Thirty Eight- Homecoming Surprise

Virgil sat of the edge of his bed, swinging his legs impatiently. When would he be getting out of here?

"Relax, Virgil. You'll have a heart attack if you don't." Gordon said. "And then you'll have to spend a few more days in here, and we don't want that, do we?"

"No. I really want to go home and have some real food for a change."

"I thought so." Gordon leaned over Virgil, checking Virgil's discharge papers. "You've forgotten your moniker on this piece of paper."

"I have?" Virgil snatched the pen from his table, and scrawled his signature on the paper in question. "Sorted."

"Sweet. Now we just have to wait for admin to collect them."

* * *

"Flaps?"

"Check."

"Brakes?"

"Check?"

"Fuel tank filled?"

"Check. John, can we just go?" Scott asked. "I'm tired and all I want to do is go home and crash. Is that possible?"

"Alright, alright." John replied, annoyed. "Don't take your temper out on me."

"I'm sorry." Scott sighed. "I just… I really want to get home."

John placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know you do. Let's get this plane up in the air then."

* * *

For the first time in over a month, Virgil Tracy stepped out of the hospital doors, knowing he didn't have to return, well, for a while, at least. "This feels so unbelievably good!"

"Tell me about it." Gordon grinned back. "What do you feel like doing? According to Alan, Tin-Tin and Lady P have gone on _another _shopping trip, and Alan took a trip to the Silverstone Racing Track. We have a whole day to waste before we can go home."

Virgil slowly smiled; an idea had formed in his mind. "How would you feel if we went to another hospital?"

* * *

John rummaged around in the medical cupboard in the cockpit.

"What're you looking for?" Scott asked, without taking his eyes of the skies.

"Painkiller. Headache."

"It's in the bathroom. Drawer under the sink."

"Which idiot put it there?" John muttered as he walked out of the cockpit to find the required analgesics. "Seriously, I would never have thought to look there. Why wasn't there a sign or something?" he complained as he swallowed the pill and closed the door to the cockpit.

Scott stood up, wrenched open the door, and pointed to a sign. "If supply in question is not found, check bathroom cabinet. If there is none there, replace item as soon as possible. Its right there, Pinky." Scott peered at the stitches on John's head. "Are you sure you haven't got a concussion or anything?"

"I'm fine, Scott." John dismissed. "I just have a killer headache. Which won't affect my piloting," he continued, as Scott was about to interrupt. "Since we are nearly home anyway."

Scott looked down at his radar. "Tracy One to Base?"

"Go ahead, Tracy One." Jeff's voice filtered through the speakers.

"Requesting landing permission." Scott said into his headset

"Affirmative. You have landing clearance on the west side of the island on runway seven."

"Runway seven; roger that."

"Boys," Jeff smiled. "It's good to have you home."

* * *

Virgil ambled through another hospital corridor, full of confidence.

"Virg, why are we here?" Gordon asked. "I'm not sure about you, but I've been in enough hospitals over the past few years to last me a lifetime. You're voluntarily visiting hospital just hours after you left one."

"This is an idea that separates the great minds from the weak. Now please, be quiet, and don't embarrass me."

Virgil sailed up to the central desk, and stood behind a figure that was unmistakably Gus. "When you get off your shift?"

Gus jumped about three feet in the air. "Virgil! You surprised me."

"You ready to go?"

"Almost." Gus squirmed. "I have two more patients to see."

Virgil kissed her hungrily. "I don't think I can wait that long."

Gus pushed him back gently. "Try. As soon as I'm done, I'm all yours."

* * *

Scott had crashed on the sofa, while John was sitting behind his laptop and Tash had gone for a walk on the beach.

"How was the flight, son?" Jeff asked as he entered the room.

"It was fine. The log books are on your desk if you wanted to have a look." John replied, knowing Jeff was staring at the stitches in his head.

"What happened to you, John? You like you've been to war and back."

"Psycho-stalker." Scott mumbled. "We dealt with him. No biggie."

"A stalker?" Jeff echoed, dangerously quiet. "An actual stalker? And none of you thought it was prudent to inform me about it?!"

"What would you have done, Dad?" John challenged. "You were hundreds of miles away from us."

Jeff perched on his desk. "Tell me everything. Start from the beginning. I think you two owe me that much."

"There was this guy," John began. "At the hospital in Sydney. He pinned Tash to the wall. Luckily security managed to remove the guy before he could hurt her."

Jeff's tense shoulders relaxed slightly.

"But he was still following us. On our last night there, Scott had the feeling someone or something was watching us. We decided to split up and travel home separately in order to lose the person stalking us. They left Scott and Tash alone. They followed me instead. He chased me across the road, just as a car was coming. That's how I ended up with twenty seven stitches in my head."

Jeff sucked in a deep breath of air, trying to calm himself down. "Did you report it?"

Both boys shook their head.

"Again Dad, what could they have done?"

"They would have done something, Scott! You don't have to put up with this! Don't cop shit if you don't have to!"

Scott blinked, while John's eyes widened. Did their father just swear? Yes, he did.

An incoming call alert diverted Jeff attention. "Go ahead."

"Requesting landing clearance on runway five, if you please." The unique, nasally drawl of Parker's voice rang around the room.

"Clearance granted. We'll see you in a few moments." Jeff disconnected. "Looks like Virgil and the others came with Penny. We'd better go down to see them."

Slipping of the table, Jeff, John and Scott made their way to runway five, where they could hear Parker landing Penelope's sleek, albeit pink multi-functional car.

Gordon was the first one to appear from the car, followed by Alan, Tin-Tin and Virgil. Unexpected to Jeff, one more person, who wasn't Lady Penelope, exited the car.

"Gus, lovely to see you again." Jeff greeted with a forced smile. "Please, feel free to go up to the villa. The boys will show you the way."

Virgil made a move forward, but Jeff stopped him. "Virgil," Jeff spat out through gritted teeth once the brothers were out of earshot. "What do you think you're doing? You'd better have a good explanation for this!"

Virgil stared Jeff straight in his eyes. "She knows, Dad. She knows."

**AN: please review.**


	39. Blowing Fuses

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: Sorry this is so late. It was just so hard to write, and then I had to find film canisters for science, while helping my mother look for a new car. I apologize in advance for long gaps between chapters, but unfortunately it can't be helped.**

Chapter Thirty Nine- Blowing Fuses

Jeff stared at Virgil disbelievingly. "Could you repeat that? I think I misheard you."

"She knows, Dad. _She knows_."

Jeff's lips tightened, so it looked like he was sucking on a very sour lemon. "How?"

"She asked me."

"And you just told her?!" Jeff exploded. "What part of secret operation do you not understand? The secret or the operation?"

"Dad, I can explain," Virgil began, but he was cut off.

"Let me clarify this for you. Secret means classified. International Rescue is a secret, classified business. Only our agents know we run IR."

Virgil rolled his eyes, which angered Jeff even more.

"Is any of this even penetrating into your brain?!"

Virgil didn't answer. Jeff was incensed.

"ANSWER ME VIRGIL!" Jeff roared.

"YES!" Virgil roared back, equally as loud as his fuse blew. "I screwed up! I know that! But I can't take it back, OK?"

Jeff closed his eyes. Virgil had a point. What was done was done. There was no point in crying over spilt milk. "Is she trustworthy?"

"Yes." Virgil stated adamantly.

"Can we trust her to not reveal us as IR?"

"Yes."

"Virgil, do you truly believe this, or are you viewing this through the rose coloured glasses?"

"Dad, I am well aware of my emotions, so no. I am not viewing this through the rose coloured glasses."

"You know she will have to be interviewed by our agents?"

"Yes Dad. But Gus isn't a security threat."

"So you say. But I'll tell you this, if the media find out about this," Jeff warned. "International Rescue will have to close down. It is impractical for us, and you boys will never complete a rescue with the paparazzi taking photos of you all the time."

Virgil swallowed. "I understand."

* * *

Dinner time on Tracy Island was a tense affair. Scott wasn't there, as he didn't think he could keep the meal down, and even Gordon couldn't crack a joke to break the atmosphere.

Gus could feel the tension in the normally carefree family. She had a feeling her knowing about IR was causing all the tension. A little bit scared of what she was about to do, she walked to the head of the table, and stood beside Jeff. "Mr. Tracy. I won't tell anyone about International Rescue. You have my word."

Instantly, the tension lifted, like a dark cloud disappearing to reveal a blue sky.

Jeff eyed her, as though he was measuring her up. "Thank you. It means a lot."

"So," Alan began. "Which is your favourite Thunderbird?"

"Two." Virgil called out, answering for her.

"Nah, don't listen to Virgil. It has to be four, right Gus?" Gordon asked; his face lit up hopefully.

"Gus," John whispered conspiratorially. "We have a saying around here, which is the most important one to remember."

"Really?" She asked, amused. "That would be?"  
"Five rules, one to four drools."

"You know, if Scott was here, he'd cuff you for that." Alan joked, even though there was some truth in that statement.

"Yeah, well, he isn't." John grinned. "So, which is it, Gus? One, two, three, four or five?"

"None. I like the corkscrew thingimijiggi."

Brains started spluttering at the description of his beloved Mole. Insulted, he picked up his plate and glass, and moved to eat in his lab.

"Did I say something wrong?" Gus asked worridley, staring at his retreating back.

"No, don't worry about him." Virgil placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's very particular to the names and designs of our machinery. You've just hurt his feelings by calling the Mole a 'corkscrew thingimijiggy.' Though why it is such a big deal, is something I don't understand. Scott described it like that once."

"Or was it twice?" Gordon continued.

"No, it was three." Alan corrected.

"Boys," Jeff warned. "Stop teasing your brother, especially when he isn't here to defend himself."

"Yes Father. We hear you." John said.

"And to hear is…"

"To obey." The boys chorused back.

Just then, the lights flickered. All the occupants at the table looked upwards. Then, the lights went out. Gus grabbed Virgil's hand and gripped it tight.

"Fuse has blown." John stood up, looking for a torch.

"Again?" Gordon groaned.

"There has been a lot of strange weather activity happening over the past few days." Jeff supplied. "Maybe it had something to do with that."

Virgil was suddenly aware of the feeling in his fingertips or rather, the lack of feeling in his fingertips. "Gus, hon, could you just loosen up a bit? I can't feel my fingers."

Gus didn't move.

A sudden thought struck Virgil. "Gus, are you scared of the dark?"

"No." Gus scoffed unconvincingly, although she gripped Virgil's hand tighter.

Virgil raised an eyebrow.

"OK, maybe a bit."

Virgil's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

"OK. A lot. I used to think the monster under the bed used to come out in the dark."

Virgil pulled Gus into him. "Don't worry. I'll protect you from the monsters in the dark."

John shut the power box, and the lights blared on.

Gus sighed in relief.

"No monsters here." Virgil whispered into her hair, before yawning. "Well, I'm gonna hit the hay." He led Gus away to a guest bedroom.

"You've got a great place, Virgil." Gus said in awe. "Doesn't it get crowded living with your brothers?"

"Course it does." Virgil shrugged. "We've adapted to living with each other, though. But, we all have our special place on the island, and no-one else is allowed there. I'll take you to mine tomorrow."

"Promise?" Gus smiled.

"I promise." Virgil nudged her into the room. "Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

He waited for the guest room door to close, before Virgil headed to his own room, finally at peace.

**AN: please review.**


	40. Its the Little Things that Mean the Most

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: sorry about the late update. Speech night practices and life got in the way. You know how it is. Anyway, it's up now, so I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Forty- It's the Little Things that Mean the Most.

Gus' eyes snapped open. The room was dark. Why was it so dark? Panic rose up in her throat like bile. It took a few moments, but her brain finally caught up, and she remembered she was visiting Virgil.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down, she marched to the door, and threw it open. There was a marginal amount of light, but not enough to calm her completely. Creeping out of her room, she slithered into the kitchen for a drink, expecting to have a drink in solitude.

As she approached the closed kitchen door, she could hear voices, which surprised her. Gus tentatively pushed the door open.

"Tin," Tash's muffled voice came through the door. "Don't let him force you into this of you don't feel ready."

"I'm not going to," Tin-Tin's muffled voice replied. "But how do I tell him?"

Tash smiled at Gus as she saw the blonde's head peeking round the door. "Just sit down and talk to him. Alan will understand."

"I hope so." Tin-Tin mumbled. She stood up suddenly. "Leroy's about to start crying, and as usual, his father will sleep right through his wailing."

"Mine's about to scream as well."

"I thought Mel had worked out the difference between night and day." Tin-Tin yawned.

"She's teething." Tash offered as an explanation, as she crossed her arms over her restless baby bump. "With any luck, Scott'll be able to sort her out."

On cue, Leroy shrieked out his cries. "I'd better go." Tin-Tin ran a hand through her raven coloured hair. "See what his lordship wants this time." She smiled as she passed Gus, and disappeared in the labyrinth of corridors.

"I didn't disturb anything, did I?" Gus asked apologetically as she poured herself a glass of water.

"No, just Tin and I having a girl talk." Tash sighed, as she felt Luke kick again. "You're up late," she glanced at the clock. "Or should I say early."

"Couldn't sleep." Gus paused, clearly mediation something. "Can I ask you a question, and you'll answer it in all honesty?"

Tash nodded.

"I get the impression that Virgil's dad doesn't like me very much. Could you tell me why?"

Tash raised an eyebrow. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"He just seems so guarded and gruff. Especially when I'm around."

Tash nodded sympathetically. It had been a while before Jeff had learned to trust her. "Don't worry about it. Everyone goes through it. I think he's afraid of what will happen if his… primary business finds its way into the media. But under that, he's thrilled that Virgil has found someone that's loyal, compassionate, friendly, trust-worthy and most importantly someone that makes him happy."

"I make him happy?" Gus sighed dreamily.

"Gus, I have never seen the guy so happy. You know Virgil's written about four songs for you already." Tash grimaced and clutched her stomach.

"Is everything OK? There's nothing wrong, is there?"

"Just one helluva kick. Luke, contrary to popular belief, my bladder is not your personal squeeze toy." She focused her gaze on Gus. "You'll be OK, won't you?"

Gus' eyes traced the darkened hallway apprehensively. "Yeah," she reassured herself. "I'll be fine."

* * *

Virgil blinked contentedly as he strolled out of his room, and headed down for a very late breakfast. He dragged out his chair from under the table, and poured himself some cereal, heaping sugar onto the top of it.

"You shouldn't do that." A voice from the opposite end of the table called. "Your teeth will fall out.

Virgil looked up. "Scott! How are you?"

Scott shrugged. "I've seen better days. How did Dad handle Gus' trip to the island?"

Trust Scott to be so direct and straight to the point. "To be honest, he took it better than I thought he would. I guess the fact that I was upfront with him when Gus and I started going out helped."

Scott rolled his eyes. "You're never going to forget about that, are you?"

"Forget that Scott Tracy managed to anger his own father for making decisions in his own life and for breaking tradition? No way. We are definitely not going to let you forget about that." Virgil joked, only he was serious about not letting Scott forget it. "Got anything planned for today?"

Scott shrugged again. "Not particularly, no."

"Great, I'll enlist your help then."

"What have I just been signed up for?"

"Nothing too hard. I just need you to distract Gus for an hour. An hour and a half at the most."

"OK," Scott replied, bewildered. "But can I ask what you're doing?"

Virgil refused to answer his brother. "If I tell you, you'll inevitably let it slip, and it will ruin the surprise."

* * *

Virgil twisted his way through the out-of-control, thick, luscious, jungle, through the hollowed out rock and walked through the shimmering waterfall, trying to keep the contents in his basket as dry as possible, while dropping several rose petals on his route.

Normally, the sight of the water falling down, glittering in the sun, could calm Virgil down, whether it was from frazzled nerves or a massive argument with one of his many brothers. But not today.

He placed his basket on the spongy grass and pulled the blanket out with a flourish. He also set an array of mouth-watering finger foods and champagne flutes and bottles on the mat.

The setting was ready.

The seating and refreshments were prepared.

The trail was set up.

It was time to execute his plan.

Before he could chicken out, Virgil pressed a button on his watch, telling Scott to send Gus down.

* * *

Gus gasped out loud when she saw everything. "Oh my God," she stammered, as soon as she had found her voice. "Virgil, this is so sweet!"

Virgil squirmed. "I wanted to do something else for you, but it didn't work out. So I had to settle for Plan B."

"Virgil, this is amazing. The effort you've put into this… you spoil me."

Virgil pressed his index finger to her lip. "I wanted to do this. Just to let you know that I love you. I know it's not much, but since Plan A didn't work, it's the best I could do."

Gus wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "It's the little things that mean the most, OK?"

"Yeah," Virgil agreed, while pulling her down to sit on the blanket. "I guess they do. Now, I reckon we should just spend the rest of the day here, relaxing and chilling out. What do you think?"

Gus grinned in reply. She snuggled up closer to Virgil. "No-one's ever done this before for me, Virgil. Thank you."

**AN: please review.**


	41. Back In Business

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: Hey there, I'm going to fast forward this story about halfway through the chapter, just to speed things up a bit. Hope it's clear where the jump is.**

Chapter Forty One- Back In Business

Scott opened his eyes and felt a dead weight on his chest. His eyes flicked down, and he saw Tash curled up next to him, her head resting on his chest.

"Don't," she muttered, reading Scott's mind. "Even think of moving."

"Too late for that. I've already thought of that" Scott quipped. "But can I ask why I can't even think about moving?"

"Your son has finally stopped moving. I can actually get some sleep. If you move, Luke'll start moving again."

Scott nodded gently, but that was enough to set Luke off.

Tash groaned. She eyed Scott, an annoyed gleam in her green eye. "You just had to do that, didn't you?"

"Do what?" Scott asked puzzled.

"Make him move. I was looking forward to some sleep. Looks like I won't be getting any of that now."

Scott rubbed his hand around Tash's bump. "Hey son, it's Daddy here. You need to give Mommy an easier time, OK?"

Tash burrowed her head into the crook of Scott's neck, and closed her eyes as she felt Luke calm down.

"You're turning her into an insomniac. Not that there's anything wrong with being an insomniac, just like Dad."

"Scott, stop encouraging him." Tash ordered, as Luke fluttered relentlessly.

Your Mommy just doesn't like it. And to be honest," Scott whispered conspiratorially, lowering his head so Tash couldn't hear so easily. "Neither do I. Her lack of sleep is causing her temper to fray, and I always seem to be on the receiving end. So just make life easier for her, which will make life easier for me, capeesh?"

* * *

Gus ran her hand through Virgil's chestnut curls. "I had a wonderful time this weekend. You really do live in paradise."

"When it's not raining, that is." Virgil grinned sheepishly.

Gus rolled her glazed brown eyes. "You couldn't have known the picnic would have been ruined by the weather. You need to stop blaming yourself for that." She smiled and titled her head to the side. "Actually, running around in the rain was the most fun I've had in ages."

"You lie." Virgil narrowed his eyes jokingly.

"No!" Gus protested. "It was fun, because you were there."

"Really?"

Gus rolled her eyes again. Sometimes, men could be so dense. "You should go. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with your father if you land late, just because of me."

* * *

For the third time today, Jeff found himself gazing longingly at his sons International Rescue portraits on the wall. He faced a difficult decision. Should he start International Rescue up again? His talk with Kyrano hadn't helped much. There was one thing he was sure of; Virgil would not like to be the cause of International Rescue's closure. Virgil wouldn't allow it. Not on his watch.

But his conscience still nagged at him. Could he really send his boys into a danger zone, knowing he was putting their life at risk? How many times could his sons evade death, before God decided to take them as one of his own? How would the others cope if they had to return to the island, minus one brother? The devastation would probably rip International Rescue's seams. Not to mention the disastrous after affects on the family.

Static broke him out of his train of thought. "Go ahead, Tracy One."

"Requesting landing clearance on runway seven."

Jeff checked his cameras and radar. "You have clearance to land on runway seven. We'll see you in a few moments. There's something I want to discuss with you. It's regarding IR."

* * *

Virgil sauntered back into the Tracy Villa, caked in mud, brown streaks staining his uniform. Three weeks had passed since his father's talk after he returned from dropping Gus off, and International Rescue was up and running again. The rescues had been coming in thick and fast, and it seemed like Virgil did not have a moment to spare, as he was either filing reports on rescues, or at a rescue site.

"Nice look, Virg."

Virgil pirouetted stupidly on the spot, only to see John's face grinning from the portrait on the wall. "Oh, ha ha. Very funny."

"It is, actually. While you're covered in mud, I'm nice and clean aboard Thunderbird Five."

"Keep that attitude up, Captain Peroxide, and this uniform will be taking a visit to Thunderbird Five soon. I can promise you, TB5 will not look so clean then!" Virgil threatened.

"Nooo! Not my 'Bird!" John pleaded. "Please, o merciful one, spare my bird. Take Scott's or Alan's instead!"

"I'll consider it." Virgil relented slightly. "So, why're you calling? You're not meant to check in for another half hour."

"There was a call from you." John replied cryptically.

"From me?" Virgil echoed.

"From you, so to speak."

There was a blank look on Virgil's face.

"Oh, come on, Virgil," John rolled his eyes. "Think! Who has your name, but is not you."

"Gus?"

"Give the boy a gold star." John drawled.

"Is everything OK?" Virgil was very worried.

"She just wanted to check in, make sure all of you were OK."

Virgil visibly relaxed. "Give me ten minutes. I just have to have a shower, and then I'll call her back."

"Make it quick." John warned. "Dad wants to start the mission debrief in half an hour."

* * *

Jeff surveyed his sons, eyes lingering over each of them, and he knew it made them nervous. "So, any unresolved issues that need to be addressed?"

Alan shook his head. "Everyone played their part to perfection. The rescue went as planned and all civilians were saved. Can't get much better than that."

"No," Jeff agreed. "You can't. Scott, do you have any questions?"

"Yeah. Virg, do you need a hand in cleaning up Thunderbird Two?"

Virgil raised his eyes heavenward. "Are you offering?"

"No." Scott said sarcastically, while cuffing him lightly on the head.

"In that case, help would be great. Let's go." Virgil marched to his portrait and pulled on a service overall.

"You don't waste time, do you?" Scott asked, as he followed Virgil, also pulling on a service overall.

"No, I need to get her clean before she goes on another rescue. You know the rules." Virgil threw a sponge at his brother, and filled a bucket up with water in the hanger.

"Sponges?" Scott raised an amused and questioning eyebrow.

"The Auto-Scrubber doesn't remove the sludge as effectively, and any industrial cleaner would strip the paint and corrode the metal. It's all elbow grease from here."

"Wish you told me that before." Scott grumbled good-naturedly.

"Hey, you wanted a more active part in International Rescue." Virgil pointed out. "Now you're complaining about it!"

"I'm not complaining. I just thought-" Scott broke off as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "Just a minute." Finally, he pulled his phone out and looked at the caller ID. "I have to take this."

Virgil watched; his honey-burnt brown eyes wide with curiosity as his oldest brother moved slightly away from him. He strained his ears as he listened in on the one sided conversation.

"Yes... really… OK… thanks for letting me know." Scott slipped the phone back into his pocket, and headed back to Thunderbird Two. Without a word, he picked up his sponge, dipped it in the water, and began to scrub without saying a word, knowing Virgil's curiosity would get the better of him.

"Scott," Virgil asked. "Who was that?"

"The doctor."

Virgil gulped, fearing for the worst. "Is there something we should know?"

"Yeah, I guess there is." Scott stopped scrubbing, and paused, giving the illusion of bad news. He simply loved drawing out the moment.

Virgil moved closer, and pulled Scott into a one armed embrace. "I'm here for you. We all are. We will get through this, Scott."

Scott's crystal blue gaze pierced Virgil. "What makes you think it's bad news?"

Virgil shrugged, and held his tongue.

"The doctor gave me the all clear."

**AN: Sorry to let you down, but this will be the last update until February, as my laptop is going in for repairs over the Christmas and Australia Day holiday. Unless I can persuade my brother to let me go on his computer for a few hours a day. If I can, I will be able to update, just not that frequently. Anyway, please review.**


	42. Father and Brother Knows Best

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: Well, my brother and I finished building a computer (long story, please don't ask), so it might be easier to type and update. Still not sure how fast updates are going to be, because the computer has a lot of glitches right now, which I need to fix. Anyway, hope you enjoy the update.**

**There is another time jump in this. Hope it doesn't confuse you.**

Chapter Forty Two- Father and Brother Knows Best

"That's great!" Virgil cried out, ecstatic for his brother. He gently shunted Scott towards the hangar door. "Go tell the others!"

"But what about Thunderbird 2?" Scott asked innocently, although there was a mischievous glint in his eye. "Surely you don't want to clean that monster of a machine on your own?"

Virgil let out a primal growl. "First off, my 'Bird is not a monster. She is a masterpiece, a work of art, a-"

"A watermelon on steroids covered in brown sticky patches, which theoretically shouldn't be able to fly." Scott surmised, amusedly.

Virgil rolled his eyes. "You just don't appreciate fine skill and design when you see it." He shunted Scott once more. "Go! Everyone wants to know about this!"

* * *

Tash was walking back from the kitchen when she was grabbed by the shoulders and tipped backwards. "Scott! What are you doing?"

"This." Scott replied, before planting a kiss on her lips.

"What was that for?" Tash asked as soon as she regained her breath.

"Yes, I haven't seen you this excited since you won the scholarship into Yale." Jeff commented from the doorway. "Would you like to share the news?"

Scott leaned and whispered in Tash's ear. Her eyes widened and she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Determined not to be forgotten, Jeff cleared his throat. "Will you please tell me what's going on?"

Scott moved round to the desk, where he opened a link with Thunderbird Five.

"Thunderbird Five here. What's the problem, Scott?"

"No problem," Scott replied cheerfully. "I just wanted you to know."

"Know what?" John's interest was piqued.

"Patience, young one. All will be revealed when everyone else is here."

John peered past Scott. "Dad, can you give me a hint?"

Jeff shook his head. "I've been asking for the past five minutes and he hasn't told me."

"Come on, Scott," John pleaded. "You know how long Gordon can take if he's coming from the pool."

"He won't take that long." Scott rolled his eyes, as Virgil walked into the room.

"Have you told them yet?"

"Nope. I like making them wait."

"Virgil knows! Why can't I know?" John howled. "You do know, don't you Virgil?"

"Yeah, I know." Virgil replied with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

"Give me a hint, Virg! Is it good news or bad news? I need to have my chocolate supply ready, just in case." John explained.

"You can keep your secret stash of chocolate hidden, because it's good."

John wiped his eyebrow. "Had me worried there for a second! Have Gordy and the others arrived yet?"

"Yeah, they have." Virgil squinted over his shoulder.

"Good, the suspense is killing me."

"Out with it Scott. You've danced around the fact for too long now." Jeff ordered.

"What would you say if I asked to be returned to active Thunderbird duty next month?"

John was the first one to catch on. "But that would mean... are you sure?"

"Yeah. Got the phone call today." Scott grinned as John's eyes widened in amazement.

Jeff pulled his son into a bear hug. "See, I told you everything would work out."

"You were right." Scott mumbled into Jeff's shoulder.

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right."

"You're always right, except for when you're wrong." Scott smirked.

Gordon joined the hug. "Good to have you back, bro."

Scott shot him a look. "When have I ever left?"

Alan rolled his eyes as he tried to squeeze Scott and Gordon and Jeff like a tube of toothpaste. "You know what he means."

Jeff wriggled slightly, breaking away from the Tracy mass. He cleared his throat. "Scott, as of next month, you will be reinstated as a full time active Thunderbird."

* * *

Virgil hurried down to the beach, after returning from a rescue, knowing his brother would be there. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." He patted the sand beside him.

Uneasily, Virgil lowered himself on the sand, grabbed a fistful of grains and let them trickle through the gaps in his fingers. "Oh man, this is awkward."

"What is?"

"You know what? It doesn't matter." Virgil jumped up, and was about to walk away when his brother's hand clawed at the leg of his jeans.

"Virg, we're brothers. Talk to me." Blue eyes looked up to meet brown.

"It wasn't fair." Virgil spat out bitterly. "He shouldn't have been in there. We were told everyone had been evacuated. He was charred to a crisp in the inferno. I couldn't even get there in time to save him." Unbidden, unwelcome tears leaked pooled in his eyes.

"Virg, I know this doesn't seem like any consolation, but we're International Rescue, not God. We can't save everyone."

Virgil swallowed painfully; it felt like someone had lined his throat with sandpaper. "Do you know what his parents told me when I came out with his body? They thanked me. They were forgiving! How can they be so forgiving, when I can't even forgive myself for not getting to him in time?"

"You brought the body back with you. You gave them closure. They'll always be thankful for that." Virgil felt his brother sling an arm over his shoulders. "I know if it was Mel or Luke, I'd like the body back. Just for the closure."

"And I'm so angry! I'm angry at the fire fighters for telling us incorrect information, I'm angry at his parents for being so grateful, I'm angry at the little boy for not being strong and holding out, which is just ridiculous, because there was no way I would have been able to save him!"

Scott kept quiet, sensing Virgil was holding back something.

"But mostly, I'm angry at myself. I should have been able to get there in time. He would have been alive if I could just do my job better."

"You do your job brilliantly. Just think about it; many other people would have just left the body in there. You brought him out."

"I think I've mentally scarred his parents with the sight of his still body being zipped up in a coroners' bag."

"Hear me out, Virg. I'm about to spill my guts out to you, and you know how rare that is. You remember the mudslide in Wales?"

Virgil nodded, wondering where Scott was going with this,

"The little girl. I was... so angry frustrated after that. I should have been able to save her. It was my duty. My responsibility. And that's when the guilt set in. If I had arrived just a few minutes earlier, she would have been playing with her friends right now, not six feet underground."

"I don't remember your anger."

"I was good at hiding it. But the anger and the guilt; it didn't change anything. She was still gone... and there wasn't anything I could do to change that. Thing is, we can't save everyone, Virgil. Doesn't matter if it's someone you care about, or even someone you love. Someone you'd give your whole life for. It doesn't work like that. We can't save everyone."

"I guess." Virgil scooted closer to Scott.

"How's Gus?" Scott asked, after a few moments of silence.

"She's fine." Virgil replied absent-mindedly. "Wait, how did you know-"

"You call her every time we come back from a rescue. Everyone figured it out. Why would it be any different today?" Scott interrupted.

"Actually, that's another thing I wanted to talk to you about." Virgil squirmed on the sand. "This will sound really strange and girly-"

"Try me." Scott replied dryly. "I've heard some pretty strange and girly things in my time, including the time Gordon woke me up at three in the morning to find out if I knew how to put on a pair of tights."

"What?! My brother, Gordon, voluntarily wanted to wear a pair of tights?!"

"It was for his Shakespeare production. You remember the one we had to do? We were lucky; we had the ultra liberated head who was fine with us revamping the script and setting it in the modern age. When Gordon was putting on his production, the head of the school had changed, and that head wanted a reincarnation of a play in Shakespeare's time." Scott explained, as though it should have been obvious. "Anyway, enough about Gordon and him prancing around a stage in tights. What about you and your supposedly girly question?"

"How did you know Tash was the person you wanted to marry? What did you feel?"

Scott blinked. "You're right; that did sound incredibly girly. Why did you want to know?" A slow smile crept onto Scott's face as realisation dawned on him. "You want to ask Gus, don't you?"

"Yes. No. Maybe. I'm not sure yet. It's just, what if she thinks we're moving too fast? We've only been going out for three months." Virgil elaborated at Scott's raised eyebrow.

"You'll never know until you ask her. How do you feel right now?"

"Right now, when I'm not with her, I'm counting down the seconds until I see her again, and when I am with her, I've never felt so relaxed and content in my life."

"Two sides of the same coin, right?"

"Exactly."

"Just think about it Virg. If it feels right, go for it. That's all I can tell you." Scott smiled warmly at Virgil. "Only you know that."

Virgil tilted his head. "You know what? It does feel right. Well, for me, at least." He stood up and stretched. An idea was already forming in his mind.

**AN: If you're lucky, I might have another chapter up by Wednesday, so you have something to look forward to. Please review. **


	43. See the World

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: OK, this is a little late than expected, but to hopefully make up for it, it is slightly longer. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Forty Three- See the World

"Dad," Virgil began apprehensively as he stepped into the lounge. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course you can. What's on your mind, son?"

"I was wondering if I could go up to Thunderbirds Five next month instead of Alan." Virgil shifted his foot on the ground, waiting for Jeff's answer.

Jeff's brow furrowed. "Is there any reason why you want to go up there? Something you want to talk about?"

Virgil swallowed. "Actually, there is. I want to propose to Gus next month. And I want to do it on board Thunderbird Five."

Jeff sat in his seat, blinking from shock. "What?"

"I've thought about it, and I can't see a problem with it." Virgil carried on. "Gus already knows about us being the Thunderbirds, so going up on Thunderbird Five isn't an issue. If you don't want her up there for the whole month, I'm sure Alan or John wouldn't mind picking her up and taking her home."

Jeff ran a hand down his face. He was expecting this, just not so soon. "Are you ready for this?"

"Dad, I wouldn't be asking her if I wasn't." Virgil explained, as though the answer was obvious. "If you asked me a year, no, four months ago, if I was ready for marriage, I would have said no. Definitely not. But now, now it feels right." A small grin softened the edges of Virgil's face.

Jeff smiled at his son's contentment. "Good luck Virg."

* * *

"Thanks for all your help, Penelope." Virgil hugged her warmly, feeling the velvet coated box push against his torso.

"Oh, dear boy, it was no hardship on my part. I was honoured you asked me to help you choose the ring." Penelope smiled warmly. "Let me know when you set the date for the wedding."

"Careful, you make it sound like she'll definitely say yes." Virgil's nerves showed through in that statement.

"Now, is there anything else I can do for you?"

" No. The next part is all up to me now."

"And what do you intend on doing?"

"Well," Virgil hesitated. "I was planning on surprising her at work, whisking her off for a special lunch, kidnapping her to the island and proposing by midnight."

"Sounds like you have quite the plan."

"Yes, so I'd better get going." Virgil hugged Penelope once more, sat in the driver's seat of his car and drove to the hospital.

* * *

Scott placed Mel gently on the sand again, and held her hand as she toddled towards the foamy ocean waves. Before she walked out too far into the ocean, Scott scooped her up and placed her in the portable playpen he had set up next to Tash.

"She's happy when she walks, isn't she?"

"Yeah." Scott lay on the sand, getting granules in his short- but growing hair- and cuddled his wife. "This is nice."

Tash nodded in reply, feeling the sun's ray warm her cheek. "Much better than yesterday."

Scott rested his cheek against hers, stealing her sun. "Luke's settled down."

"Hmmm. I wonder who he looks like."

"Fifty percent you, and fifty percent me. One hundred percent himself."

"What colour eyes do you think he has?"

Scott rubbed his hands over the bump. "I have blue eyes, you have green. I would say a mix of the two. Aquamarine."

"We'll be meeting him in just over a month, so I guess we'll find out soon enough."

"Yeah," Scott agreed, his smile widening. "We will.

* * *

Virgil slipped his hands over Gus' eyes. "Guess who!"

""Three guesses who, and the first two don't count right?" She forcibly removed Virgil's hands and kissed him. "What brings you out here?"

"I wanted to know if you have any plans for lunch..."

"I have a feeling I have plans now." Gus slid her arm through the crook of his elbow.

"And if you are doing anything this afternoon and tomorrow"

Gus squinted at the roster. "No, it's my afternoon off, and I have a free day tomorrow."

Virgil sighed inwardly in relief. "Good." He whisked her away before she could ask any probing questions.

He tied a blindfold over her eyes and sped out of the parking lot. Luckily for him, traffic was light, and he arrived at his destination in a fairly short period of time, given the distance of his destination.

"OK, Virgil, where have you taken me?" Gus asked light heartedly, after what felt like an eternity.

Virgil lowered the blindfold, revealing the view of the sun, shining high over the ocean and pebbles. The smell of salt lingered in the air, and the cry of seagulls could be heard at regular intervals.

"You brought me to the beach."

"Naturally. It's good to get away from the stress and anxiety of city life." He popped the boot open, and pulled out two harnesses. "How's your head for heights?"

"OK, I guess. I don't see double when I look down if that's what you're asking."

"Sweet." Virgil handed Gus a harness. "Put it on. We have some rock climbing to do."

* * *

Alan sat in Thunderbird Three's hangar, ticking items off his mental checklist. He and Scott were meant to relieve John from Thunderbird Five, and Virgil was going in his place. He cursed, as his eyes raked over a gash in the metal and paintwork.

"Hey Dad," Alan spoke into the intercom located on the hangar wall. "When were you hoping for lift off?"

"About 1700 hours."

Alan 'hmmmed' and audibly sighed. "We might have to push it back until tomorrow."

Jeff paled. He couldn't let that happen. This meant so much to Virgil. "What's the problem on Thunderbird Three?"

"We need a total refit on panel 49 and panel 50. There's a massive three centimetre gash in the panel. Looking closely at it, I can also see pressure cracks and chips. I mean, TB3 could probably still fly, but since the panel is so close to major wiring and machinery, I would rather not take the risk."

"Hmmm. See what you mean. That is a huge problem." Jeff screwed his head up in thought, trying to find a solution to remedy both his sons' needs. "I'll send Scott, Tin-Tin and Gordon down to help you with the refit. That way, the estimated launch time will be 1900 hours, so Virgil can still go up today."

"Thanks Dad."

* * *

"I cannot _believe _you made us climb the cliff face when there was a perfectly good walking track we could have used instead!" Gus admonished breathlessly, although she was laughing as she said it.

"But wasn't my way much more exciting?" Virgil winced, as she punched him on the arm. "Anyway, there's no fun without a little bit of danger."

"You're right. But that was just... insane."

"Hey, I asked you if you were happy to climb, and you said yes," Virgil pointed out. "Now, are we going to stand here all day arguing, or are we going to eat lunch?"

He led her around a bush, where a lighthouse was, and they walked up the numerous spiralled stairs. Once again, Virgil covered her eyes, and guided her to the window with the panoramic view of the startling blue ocean.

"Oh my God, this is beautiful!" Gus gasped, as soon as she had found her voice. "But you didn't have to go to all this trouble for me."

"I know I don't have to." Virgil agreed. "I want to." He pulled her gently into the seat, and poured her a flute of champagne.

After their lunch, they walked back down to the open land.

"How are we going to get down?" Gus asked, staring at the locked gate separating them from the walking track.

Virgil smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Well, do you have a better idea? I mean, the gate's locked because of the rangers lunch break."

"You know I'm only doing this because I love you." Gus said, as she began to abseil back down the cliff face.

"I thought as much."

* * *

"Spanner."

Tin-Tin handed Alan the spanner, without a word and a steely look.

Alan looked at his wife, and placed the spanner down on the workbench. "Listen, Tin, it doesn't have to be like this. We can work things out."

"I know we can. But you're not listening to what I'm trying to tell you. I'm just not ready to have another child. I don't even know if I want another baby just yet."

"I see." Alan turned away and picked up his spanner.

"I haven't even finished nursing our first child, and you already want another one." Tin-Tin continued. "Maybe in a couple of months, I'll feel ready, but right now, I don't."

"Just as long as you haven't completely ruled out the idea of giving Leroy a sibling." Alan kissed Tin-Tin on the cheek, and picked up the spanner. "We'll work it out, Tin."

* * *

Virgil started up the plane, checking the flaps, breaks and fuel gauge.

"Virgil, where are you taking me now?" Gus called out from the blacked out cabin.

"You know how you've said you've always wanted to see the world," Virgil called back. "I'm going to show you the world tonight."

"All in one night?" Gus asked, amused.

"All in one night." Virgil confirmed.

"And how are you going to do that?"

Virgil gave no reply.

* * *

"Hey John," Gordon talked into the laptop in his room. He could see John jump out of his chair at the sound of his voice.

"Gordon!" John said crossly. "Give me some warning next time!"

"Just keeping your heart rate up." Gordon grinned cheekily. "You know cardio vascular workouts are important in your old age."

"Old age?!" John cried out indignantly. "Old age?! Gordon Leroy Cooper Tracy, are you calling me old?!"

Gordy grimaced at the use of his full name. "OK, OK, point taken. Just don't use my full moniker again. It doesn't suit me."

"Hardly anything suits you, Gordy." John retorted, happy to score a point over his prankster brother. "What can I do for you?"

"A few things. Firstly, have you done Virgil's bidding?"

"Yes. The Christmas tinsel and fairy lights are blinding me from the window overlooking Earth."

"That's good." Gordon nodded approvingly. "Scott and Alan are going to be bringing the candles and last minute things up with them, but they need your help in setting them up."

"No problem. Tell them I'm all set and ready to go." John looked at his control panel. "Listen, I've got to go now and let Dad know Virgil is approaching the island. He won't call in, otherwise that would spoil the surprise."

"OK. I'll let you go then. See you in a few, John."

"See ya."

* * *

Virgil grabbed Gus' hand and led her through the service tunnels into the hangar of Thunderbird Three.

"Will you please let me take the blindfold off? Please?"

"No. Watch the step." Virgil caught Gus as she stumbled over a small step.

"If I could see, that would not have happened."

"Trust me to be your eyes. I promise it's worth the wait." Virgil sent a message to Alan, telling him to start Thunderbird Three's engines. "OK, there's a bit of a step coming up. Lift your foot... now. And place it down. We're nearly there."

"Nearly where?"

"Nearly about to see the world." He led her across the gangplank and into Thunderbird Three's lounge, letting Scott and Alan know they were on board.

The take off was smooth and powerful, and in no time at all, the crystal blue sky turned midnight black, with specks of silver.

"Thunderbird Five, this is Thunderbird Three. We are about to commence docking procedures. I hope you have the lighter and have stored the oxygen tanks far, far away."

"Thunderbird Three, you are clear to start docking procedure. The oxygen tanks have been moved to storage and the lighter's in my hand. Hope you have the candles ready."

"Yeah. Scott's just about to join you to help light them."

"Yep. Seen him now. Thunderbird Five out."

Quickly, Scott and John lit the candles and left Thunderbird Five, letting Virgil know it was safe for him and Gus to enter.

Once they were in Thunderbird Five's body, Virgil finally removed Gus' blindfold. "See, I told you it was worth the wait. You wanted to see the world, so here it is." He gestured to the view of the Earth in all its glory.

Gus was speechless.

"And also, I wanted this to be special." With butterflies in his stomach, he pulled out the velvet box and knelt on one knee. "I know this might seem really soon and sudden, but will you marry me?"

**AN: So, Virg popped the question. Will she say yes? Find out in the next chapter. Please review.**


	44. Romantic Replays

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: Sorry about the slight wait for the chapter (I was hoping to have posted this two days ago), but the flu can kind of take it out of a girl. My brother keeps turning off the computer and sending me off to rest. Apparently, typing is not resting. I don't understand his reasoning; I'm sitting down and just moving my fingers, just like I was plaing a piano. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Forty Four- Romantic Replays

"If it was anyone else asking, I would say no," Gus had to suppress a giggle at Virgil's downcast look. "But, because it's you, yes. Yes, I will marry you."

Virgil slipped the ring around her finger with a wide grin, and she wound her hands around his neck and kissed him.

"How'd you like the world?" Virgil asked, breaking away and gesturing to the window.

"Interesting interpretation on seeing the world." Gus smiled back. "It's amazing up here."

"Yeah. This is why John loves it."

"So, this is Thunderbird Five." Gus glanced around at her surroundings in interest.

"Yep. This is John's Bird. Not as good as mine though, right?" Virgil asked in mock seriousness.

"Nothing will beat the Mole, but since Thunderbird Two carries it, I would have to say Thunderbird Two."

"I'm glad to hear it."

* * *

Making sure the radio and video link between his Bird and the island was turned off; Alan leaned back in his chair and looked to his eldest brother. "Hey Scott, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. Go for it."

Alan squirmed. "It's kind of personal."

"In that case, if I don't want to answer, I won't. Agreed?"

"Fair enough." Alan shrugged. "How did you and Tash decide on having another kid?"

Scott swivelled round in his seat and faced Alan. "It was a foregone conclusion. I mean, we both had brothers, and we both wanted Mel to have company as she grew up."

"But were you ready to have another baby so soon?" Alan persisted.

"We were talking about it, if that's what you're asking. Timing could have been better, I guess, but that's just the way things went."

"Timing?"

"Yeah, there's been so much going on over the past couple of months, and it really wore Tash down."

Alan ran a hand through his blonde hair. It wasn't a solution to his problem, but it had given him a new perspective to look at. "I guess I can see where Tin-Tin's coming from," he muttered. "Just gotta give her time, I suppose." Alan nudged his head towards the door. "Go check on John. I think he's fallen asleep in the lounge. If he has, just strap him in. We're about to touchdown."

* * *

Gus yawned, and rested her head on Virgil's shoulder. "You must have been planning this for some time."

"Maybe. You'll never know." Virgil picked her up and swung her round. "You're tired. Better get some sleep. Alan's coming up here early to take us back down."

"Do they know you proposed?"

"Know? They helped me pull off my elaborate plan without you finding out. Scott and Alan flew us up here, John helped decorate because he was up here for the past month and Gordon provided the candles and other things. Scott, Gordon, Tin-Tin and Alan all worked overtime to fix Thunderbird Three in time to get us here." Virgil placed her down outside the door to the sleeping quarters. "Sleep tight. I'll see you in the morning."

"Where are you going?" Gus asked, as Virgil walked back to the control room of Thunderbird Five.

"Watching the world, in case a call comes in." He smiled. "The downside of coming up on Thunderbird Five. The lack of sleep."

* * *

"OK, time for post flight checks." Alan unstrapped himself from Thunderbird Three's seat, and walked onto the gangplank.

Scott came out a moment later, with John behind him. "Go inside, John. We can finish up here."

John smiled gratefully at Scott and Alan and headed inside.

Alan handed a clipboard with a checklist to Scott, and yawned widely. Scot nodded, and glanced down at his list.

"We can deal with this tomorrow, since we have to go back up there and pick them up." Alan placed his clipboard back on the workbench.

"We'll just fill up the tank and we should be alright to fly." Scott agreed, and the pair walked back into the villa to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

The alarm clock blared out, and Alan's hand shot out from under the covers to turn it off. Rubbing his bleary eyes, Alan got dressed and headed down to the kitchen.

"Morning Alan."

Alan sat down heavily on the kitchen chair and grabbed the nearest mug towards him. He took a sip, pulled a face and spat the liquid out back into the mug. "What is that stuff?"

Scott shrugged. "I don't know; it's not mine. By the way, Thunderbird Three is fuelled up and is ready to go."

"How can you be so cheerful and organized this early in the morning?" Alan grumbled, taking a sip of his freshly brewed coffee.

"Alan, you're talking to Tracy Island's residential insomniac. It's very hard to be grouchy if you haven't been to sleep."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard this before." Alan stood up, placed his mug in the sink and headed to Thunderbird Three's hangar. "Are you coming?"

* * *

Virgil spun around as he heard gentle footfalls in Thunderbird Five. "Morning, beautiful." He gave her a lingering kiss, and pressed a cup of tea in her hands.

"You are an angel." Gus smiled, taking a grateful gulp of the tea to wake her up.

"We still have two hours until Thunderbird Three docks." Virgil reeled her closer into him. "You up for a dance?"

She placed her cup on the table. "I have two left feet," she warned.

"That makes it even better." Virgil grinned widely, flicked a switch which would stream music round Thunderbird Five, and led her round in a tango.

* * *

Thunderbird Three completed the docking sequence, and Alan opened the airlock. He hoisted his suitcase into the link of Thunderbird Five. "We're here!" He called out.

Virgil and Gus both appeared in the link.

Alan cut straight to the point. "Did you say yes?"

Virgil nodded. "Luckily. Otherwise I would have gone to that elaborate planning for nothing."

"You're sure you're ready to take on my little brother?" Scott asked, only slightly serious.

"Oh yes. I can hold my ground with you, can't I? Remember the rollicking I gave you when you wanted to walk before you could stand?"

Virgil blushed. "All too well." Changing the subject, he asked, "Are we ready to go? I know the others are anxious to know as well."

"Yeah," Scott agreed. "I guess we can go. See you in a month Alan."

"See you Scott. Hey Virg, Gus? Congratulations. Welcome to the family."

* * *

Virgil and Gus walked hand-in-hand into the lounge, only to find a surprise party. A banner hung from the ceiling, reading 'CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR ENGAGEMENT!"

"How did you guys know?" Virgil asked, as soon as he had overcome the shock.

"A little birdie told us in cryptic crossword clues." Gordon said as an explanation.

"And the way you walked in was a big hint." John supplied.

"And if we couldn't get those two clues, the stunner of a ring on your finger, Gus, was a major giveaway." Tash chuckled. She pushed herself off the sofa, and she and Tin-Tin gathered round to have a look at the ring.

"Ooh!" Tin-Tin gushed. "It's so beautiful."

"Simple, but elegant." Tash said admiringly. "Virgil's got taste."

"Hey!" Scott interjected, sounding and looking hurt.

"Oh baby, the ring you gave me is just as pretty." Tash gave Scott a quick kiss to reassure him.

"Glad to hear it."

"So," Tin-Tin asked Gus. "How did he ask? All I know is that he wanted to take you up on Thunderbird Five."

"I'll tell you mine, and can you tell me yours?" Gus eyed both girls.

"Sure." Tin-Tin agreed. "No doubt there will be commentary from the boys."

"Well," Gus began. "Virgil spirited me away from work-"

"You said you were free over the two days!" Virgil retorted.

"Something I am eternally grateful for, took me to the beach, made me rock climb a cliff face when we could have walked up a walking path, had lunch in a lighthouse-"

"With a panoramic view of the ocean."

"Yes, with a panoramic view of the ocean, then he kidnapped me off somewhere, I'm assuming it was Tracy Island because I couldn't see, because _someone _wouldn't let me take the blindfold off-"

"It would have ruined the surprise!"

"Virgil Gus Grissom Tracy! It would not have ruined the surprise! I would not have guessed you would have proposed in space, even if I'd seen the island. Anyway, back to the point; after tripping over thousands of things-"

"They were steps, and you only tripped over two. And I caught you before you hit the ground."

"- he strapped me into a seat, and all I could feel was this immense pressure over my head. When he finally deigns to remove the blindfold, all I see is a window overlooking Earth, decorated with fairy lights, tinsel and candles-"

"Thank you, Scott and John. I never knew you had such a decorative flair."

"- and then he bends down on one knee, and shows me the ring and asks me to marry him."

"And then she says no."

"No," Gus contradicted. "I said if it was anyone else, I would say no, but because it was you-"

"She said yes." Virgil grinned, and wrapped an arm around Gus.

"Awww, that's so cute!" Tin-Tin squealed. "Virgil the romantic!"

"What about yours? How did Alan propose?"

"He left a trail of pebbles for me to follow, and at midnight, he asked me on the beach to marry him. The rest, as they say, is history." Tin-Tin turned and faced Tash. "Your turn."

"Well, it was awkward in the beginning-"

"Only because you decided to break things off." Scott reminded her.

"Because you didn't tell me about International Rescue." Tash volleyed back.

"Because that would have put you in heaps of danger. You saw what happened to me. And just for the record, I was going to tell you, but then you told me you were pregnant, and I just couldn't place you and Mel in that kind of position."

"Blimey, this is like a verbal tennis match." Gordon commented.

"And I think Scott just won." John said.

"Anyway," Tash's voice broke over the comments. "We were in Central Park on The Carousel-"

"On a bench near The Carousel." Scott corrected.

"On a bench near The Carousel. The sky was midnight blue. He just hopped off the bench, got down on one knee and asked me."

"And then you two got married the next day." John added.

"I've always suspected Scott asked on a whim." Gordon raised his eyebrow questioningly. "I mean, Scott never does anything without planning every possibility thoroughly in advance."

Tash's green eyes narrowed. "You asked me on a whim?"

"No! I had ten hours. That's a lot of time."

"Not compared to months or years, like Virgil and Alan."

"What can I say? I'm not Virgil or Alan."

"No, you aren't." She agreed with a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She grimaced, and stood up quickly.

"Is Luke..."

"Yes."

"Scary, they can read each other so well. Is that what marriage does to you?" John whispered theatrically.

"Yep. It's a blessing and a curse all rolled into one."

"How?" Virgil demanded, wanting to know what he was getting himself into.

"On one hand, you don't have to finish off a sentence because the other person knows what you're going to say, but on the other hand, you spend most of the night getting your pregnant wife her fix of midnight craving food."

Virgil sighed in relief. For better or for worse, that wasn't an issue for him... yet.

* * *

It was the afternoon, and Virgil had to return his fiancée back to the mainland. They were both in the cockpit, but the autopilot was flying the plane instead of Virgil.

"You're happy about this, aren't you, Gus?"

"Very. I'm ecstatic, my brothers will be over the moon."

"But..."

"I'm just worried on how my Mum and Dad would take the news."

**AN: please review.**


	45. Stealing Cinderella

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: OK, now I'm feeling a bit sad, because this story is drawing to a close. But on the plus side, I have the next one planned out on a piece of paper, ready for typing, and the general plotline of the story after the next one in my head. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Forty Five- Stealing Cinderella

Virgil was instantly wary. "Why? Will they not take the news so well?"

"They can be a little bit... controlling at times." Gus admitted.

Virgil gulped. "That doesn't sound too good. Although I can't blame them, I mean, I'm the guy that's stealing Cinderella."

"Relax, they won't eat you alive. You'll be fine."

* * *

"Thunderbird Five calling Tracy Island."

"Go ahead, Alan."

"There's been a call for help in the Weddell Sea."

"Where?" Jeff echoed, perplexed.

"It's off the coast of Antarctica, in the Southern Ocean. A submarine has drifted off course, and it hit one of the icebergs. There is water entering the submarine at a slow but steady rate. Temperature readings from the site indicate that the water is minus twenty two degrees Fahrenheit and is set to drop."

"OK Alan, relay the co-ordinates to Thunderbird Two. I'll get the boys onto it straight away." Before Jeff even had a chance to hit the emergency alarm, Gordon, John and Scott sprinted into the room.

"What've we got, Dad?"

"A sub has struck an iceberg in the Weddell Sea, and they need our help."

"I guess Thunderbird One isn't needed for this, is it?"

"No. There's nowhere to land Thunderbird One. I want you to go with Gordon. John, you're piloting Thunderbird Two while they're in Thunderbird Four. Thunderbirds are go!"

* * *

Virgil landed the plane effortlessly smoothly on the landing strip, and quickly completed his log books and post flight checks. "So, which car would you like to ride in?"

"Anything."

"OK, the speedy, sporty and sexy car, just like you." Virgil gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and grabbed the right car key off a hook.

"Jeez, I've just been compared to a car. I don't know whether I should take that as an insult or a compliment." Gus mused to herself.

"Hey, according to one of my elder brothers, who will remain nameless, I apparently fly a watermelon on steroids. So that's most definitely a compliment coming from me." Virgil pulled his seatbelt on, and revved the engine. "The fastest way to your place would be down the M4, and then through the A4?"

"Actually it's the M4 and then the A315," Gus corrected. "Or the back roads. I can take you through both."

"Whichever one is faster." Virgil murmured, as he joined the motorway.

"A315 then. How did you know about that?"

Virgil rummaged around in the door compartment, and help up an A-Z map of London. "Unlike Gordon, I can read maps."

* * *

"Gordon, Scott, are you ready to deploy?"

"Yep. Thunderbird Four is go."

John gave a quick burn of the retro-burners to thaw out the ice, and then flicked the lever that would drop Thunderbird Four into the frozen marine world.

Gordon grimaced as Thunderbird Four hit the water with unexpected force.

"You OK?"

"Yeah. My back's just behaving like a pain in the-"

"It was the force of the water, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. It'll settle down in a few minutes." Gordon assured Scott, while shivering slightly. "Blimey, it's cold down here."

"At minus twenty four degrees," Scott peered at the data panel. "It's not exactly tropical weather."

Wordlessly, Gordon cracked the heating on full power. "John, I'm having a few visual problems down here. Could you help me out?"

"What kind of problems are you having?"

"The ice is too dense. I can't see through it, and my scanners can't penetrate past it. TB2's scanners are more powerful, so you'd have better luck."

"OK, I'll see what I can do." Both John and Gordon hovered impatiently, as the scan beeped incessantly in the background. "You know Gordon, when I had those stitches in my head, someone changed my wardrobe. Any idea who that could have been?"

Gordon swallowed, and his face turned an interesting shade of pink. "Is this really the moment to be talking about this?"

"No, but if I don't tell you now, I'll never get an opportunity to find an answer." John reasoned.

"John, have you got the thermal images yet?" Gordon evaded the question. Anything to buy him a bit of time to think of a good explanation.

"Yep. You're about two hundred metres away above them. I'll send the thermal scan to you now." Gordon sighed, as John snapped back into ice-cool, ultra professional mode. Until...

"Don't think I'm letting this go. I'm getting to the bottom of this wardrobe malfunction, once and for all. Thunderbird Two out."

Gordon guided Thunderbird Four deeper through the water, his eyes focused on his sensory scanners, swallowing as his ears popped due to the change in pressure.

"Thunderbird Two from Thunderbird Four, we are approaching-" Gordon broke off mid-sentence and swore quietly.

"Gordon, what is it?" John asked; his voice tinged with apprehension, worry and a small amount of fear. The last time Gordon had sworn on a rescue was when Virgil ended up in a coma.

"It's an ice field! How the hell did the sub end up here?!"

John sighed. There was always a way of complicating an already complex rescue. "Can you find breaks in the ice and manoeuvre through them?"

"I'll try."

There were a tense couple of moments, as Gordon wrestled with his controls, trying to steer Thunderbird Four through the ice field without scratching the paintwork on his beloved craft.

"It's no good! I'm closer, but not close enough! They're only about two metres away, but I can't reach them! There's a break in the ice, but it isn't wide enough to let Thunderbird Four pass through. I can't grab them; the grabs have frozen."

Aboard Thunderbird Two, John faced a very difficult decision. It would be hard to say this, but he knew he had made the right choice. "Turn back Thunderbird four."

There was a stunned silence from both parties.

"About turn, Thunderbird Four."

"Excuse me? I haven't come this far to let them die!"

"I am not risking your life! You cannot get through, the waters are growing colder and you are surrounded by ice! One slip up and Thunderbird Four will have a massive gash in her side, and you and your dinghy will be frozen for all eternity, or until the ice caps melt. Whichever happens first."

Gordon grinned; a sudden idea popped into his head. It could also serve as retribution for calling the most high tech submarine in the world a dinghy, as well as save two lives He looked down at his hand, thankful he had long fingernails. He placed his fingertips on the microphone, and slowly dragged his hand down, also providing sound effects. "Thunderbird Two, we are exper..-ing so..-e inter..fence."

"Thunderbird Four! Do not give me that interference crap!" John towered in anger in Thunderbird Two, momentarily forgetting Gordon couldn't see him. "You know exactly what I said! That's an order!"

Once more, Gordon scraped his fingers over the microphone. "Gee... statics... real bad... Thun...ird Four out." He swivelled in his chair, expecting a severe reprimand from Scott, only to find Scott had disappeared from his chair. "Scotty? Where are you?"

"I'm here. Open the airlock, Gordy."

Gordon gaped. "You're swimming for them?! What are you, insane?!"

"You said it yourself; we didn't come all this way for nothing."

"You cannot do this, Scott! It is impossible! Your core body temperature will drop when you enter the water! At best, you will catch pneumonia from that! At worst... well, I don't even want to think about that!"

"Nothing's impossible if you put your mind to it." Scott argued, grabbing spare oxygen tanks. "Gordon, you worry too much. I'll be fine." Placing the oxygen tanks on the ground, Scott pulled out a fine silver chain from around his neck. "I've got the lucky shark's tooth."

"I knew I gave it to you for a reason." Gordon smiled. "Depressurizing cabin and opening airlock now. Scott, good luck. And be careful."

"Oh Gordon, aren't I always?" Scott said with a cocky smile, before leaving the safety of Thunderbird Four, and venturing into the minefield made of ice.

* * *

Gus turned the key in the lock, and pushed the door open, only to see her younger- older brother standing in the doorframe, trying not to rip his hair out.

"Thank God you're here, Gus." He cried out. "She's driving me up the wall and round the bend. If you don't calm her down, you'll be visiting me in a mental hospital!" He peered past Gus. "Oh, hi Virgil."

Gus clapped her hands to her mouth. She had forgotten her mother was visiting. "I'd better go see her. Where is she, Mike?"

"In the kitchen, inspecting our cupboards, and checking how clean our fridge, microwave and oven is." As soon as she was out of earshot, Mike turned to Virgil. "So, you asked the big question, huh? Must have taken a lot of guts to ask my little sister."

"It did. She turned me down at first, but then she said yes."

"Congratulations! Wow, you're going to be my younger brother. I've never had a younger brother before."

Virgil laughed, thinking of Gordon and Alan. "Trust me, they're not that great. They play supposedly funny pranks on you, and when they create trouble, they blame you and you feel bad because you were supposed to be responsible in keeping them out of trouble."

"Come on," Mike dragged Virgil down the hallway. "You'll have the pleasure of meeting your mother-in-law now."

* * *

Scott wrestled with the screw top on the submarine, which was semi frozen. With a grunt, he gave the lid one more twist, breaking through the ice. Knowing time was running out, he quickly slipped down the chute, into the main body of the cabin. Both of the rescues were mechanically treading water, but Scott could see they were tiring. "International Rescue here. Are you guys strong swimmers?"

"I am." One of the rescuees answered. "He isn't."

"Non swimmer, weak swimmer or injured swimmer?" Scott asked, while attaching the oxygen tank to the strong swimmer's back.

"Weak."

"OK, I'll do an accompanied tow with him. You go first. Straight down the gap until you see a yellow submarine. Bang on the side when you reached the airlock and our resident aquanaut will let you in."

"You're not an aquanaut?!" The strong swimmer cried out disbelievingly.

"I'm a pilot; I specialise in aerial rescues. Don't worry, I been trained for underwater rescues as well. Your buddy's going to be fine. Now go! I'll be right behind you." Making sure the strong swimmer was on his way, Scott took a deep breath and entered the below freezing waters.

* * *

"So, this is the man who has the nerve to steal my Cinderella?" Gus' mother sniffed the air, and eyed Virgil slowly up and down, sizing him up.

Virgil gulped. Gus was wrong. Her mother was most definitely eating him alive. She was devouring his flesh and spitting out his carcass. If this was what the meeting with her mother was like, Virgil dreaded the meeting with Gus' father.

"Well, at least you have the guts to come and meet me, unlike-"

"Mother!" Gus warned, afraid her mum had said too much.

"You know," Mike interjected, hoping to dissipate the incipient fight. "You've met our family, but we've never met yours. What if we have a get together, say in three months? I'd ask sooner, but we're busy until then."

"That would be great. I have a photo if you want to see my family." Virgil dug around in his back pocket for his wallet. "OK, well, I've got five brothers, two older and two younger than me. Scott's the oldest, and he's married and has a daughter, and is our resident insomniac. John's next, he's the peroxide blonde. He's a year younger than Scott and two years older than me. After me, we have our splattering of redheads. Gordon is your average prankster and all round happy man."

"That's Torpedo Tracy!" Mike jumped off his chair and danced around in excitement. "He's my idol! How does he swim so fast? Seriously, he's like a shark in the water!"

"I'll be sure to tell him you're his number one fan. And then there's Alan, the other blonde. He's the baby of the family, is married and has a son. The grey haired guy in the middle is my father. His hair started turning grey after Gordon was born, and not a child before. Don't let him tell you otherwise.

On the left is Scott's wife, Tash, and on the right is Alan's wife, Tin-Tin. That's our big happy family." Virgil snapped his wallet shut, and placed it back in his wallet.

* * *

Gordon re-pressurized the cabin of Thunderbird Four, and made his way carefully back through the ice. "Thunderbird Two, this is Thunderbird Four. We are returning to the surface, Requesting rapid pick up, as I have three blue, shivering bodies in here."

"About time too!" John grumbled. "Thunderbird Two ready for retrieval."

"FAB. Thunderbird Four out."

* * *

Virgil could feel his insides clench up as he watched the news at Gus' place. 'Please,' he prayed. 'Let them come back safely. It doesn't take a genius to work out how risky this is for them. Especially in Thunderbird Four. And please, don't let John put a scratch in my paintwork.'

Gus could sense Virgil's tension. She squeezed his hand. 'They'll be alright.' She mouthed. 'Trust me on this.' She stared at his for a moment. 'Go home. You're needed there. I'll call you tomorrow.'

Virgil smiled warmly at her thoughtfulness.

"Oh, is that the time!" Gus exclaimed, while nudging Virgil. "You'd better go otherwise you'll end up flying in the dark."

"OK. I'll call you when I land."

* * *

"Thunderbird Two calling Base."

"We are receiving you loud and clear, Thunderbird Two."

"We have just dropped the civilians off at the nearest hospital, and we are coming back."

"FAB Thunderbird Two. Mission debrief immediately after you return. I want any... unresolved issues to be sorted out straight away."

"Understood sir. Thunderbird Two out."

**AN: Please review.**


	46. Communication Breakdown

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: There are a few more time jumps in this chapter, not major ones, just by a few days, just to speed things up.**

Chapter Forty Six- Communication Breakdown

John and Gordon took tentative steps towards Jeff's office, Scott trailing behind them.

"Close the door, Scott; you weren't born in a barn."

"Dad, I was born in a barn." Scott reminded, while pushing the door shut. "According to Grandma, you ran out of gas and didn't get to the hospital fast enough."

"So," Jeff began, careful to keep his tone impassive. "So. How did the rescue go?"

"Good." Gordon moved towards the door.

"No, it was not good!" John contradicted. "I gave you a direct order to retreat, and you disobeyed me Gordon! And you, Scott, don't even get me started on you!"

"OK, I won't. The rescue went as such, Dad. John thawed out the ice, and then deployed Gordon and me into the water. Gordon managed to steer Thunderbird Four as close as he could, and then I went to get the rescues. After we picked them up, we dropped them off at the nearest hospital and came back to base."

"Gordon, when I issue a direct order as field commander, I expect it to be followed through, not completely disregarded." John continued, ignoring Scott. "If Scott was field commander, would you have disregarded that?! No, you wouldn't! What makes me so different?!"

"Actually, you're wrong. I would've still gone even if Scott was field commander." Gordon admitted.

"Let's move on." Jeff said. "Any more issues? Communications were fine?" it was almost as if he knew.

"So, Gordon, were communications fine?" John asked rhetorically. "No static we need to worry about? Or interference?"

"John, you're right. What I did was completely unprofessional, juvenile and I shouldn't have done it."

"Gordon, what did you do?" Jeff warned, danger laced into his voice.

"I used my fingernail and scratched it down the microphone." Gordon winced, anticipating his father's wrath.

"Gordon, show me your hands." Gordon raised his hands. "Cut your nails; they're far too long. Now, Scott, let's move onto you."

Scott gulped. "Yes?"

"You do realise the point of being a member of International Rescue is to rescue people, don't you."

"Yes sir."

"So, why did you place your life at risk to save them? What would have happened if you couldn't swim back to Thunderbird Four?"

"We would have done something. It would depend entirely on the situation."

"Do you have any idea how irresponsible your actions were?!" Jeff thundered.

"Yes, but I got them out OK, so why does it matter?! Listen, Dad, it was a risk, given the temperature of the water, but it was a risk where the gains outweighed the losses. As far as I'm concerned, we saved two lives, and that's the important thing."

"I'm very disappointed with the way you handled this rescue. Sure, the outcome was good, but you worked as individuals, not as a team. There was a breakdown in communication, and that should never , next time field command tells you to do something, you do it. As a punishment, you will clean the Mole and Firefly for the next month. Scott, you will help Gordon clean the Mole and Firefly. Dismissed. I trust this won't happen again."

* * *

A month had passed since the rescue in Antarctica, and the Thunderbirds were on a busy stretch. Mudslides, fires, rogue waves; they all seemed to happen like a chain reaction. Each call rolled in after the previous one.

Scott was the first one to leave Jeff's office from the latest rescue debrief; a volcanic eruption in Vanuatu had created a sea of magma on the streets, isolating people from safety. He sank into a sofa in the lounge, exhausted. The rescue call had come in late yesterday, and it had been an all nighter.

Scott thought he closed his eyes for a moment, but when he opened them again; his brothers were sitting next to him. "What happened?"

"Virgil wanted to talk to Dad about some upgrades to Thunderbird Two, and Dad wanted to talk to Alan and me about the Thunderbird Five rotations."

"What did he say?"

"Since we've had such a busy time lately, Dad said we couldn't spare two operatives to go up and do the rotation, and Alan would have to stay up there until things calm down."

Scott winced in sympathy. "Ouch. I bet Alan wasn't too happy."

"No kidding! He's giving Dad hell over the decision." Gordon looked up at the door. "And speaking of giving someone hell, Dad might not be the only recipient."

Three heads swivelled to the door.

"You," Tash snarled, singling Scott out. "You."

"What have I done?"

"You know exactly what you've done." With a huff, she sat down on an armchair. "Scott, I'm seven days past my due date! I'm a week past my due date! Do you know how uncomfortable I am right now? I just want him out!" She looked down at her bump. "Get out," she yelled. "Get out, get out, get out!"

The menfolk looked at each other, alarmed and scrambled to the door. "Let's."

* * *

"Hey, Dad, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." Jeff beckoned his son into his office, while placing a piece of paper down on his desk.

"Alan still mad at you for not letting him come back to Earth?"

"That obvious, huh?"

"Yeah." Virgil agreed. "You have the 'that-boy-will-send-me-to-an-early-grave look.'"

"Why does that boy have to be so difficult? It drives me mad! We all have to make sacrifices for International Rescue! A few days up on Thunderbird Five shouldn't make that much of a difference! Anyway, enough about Alan, what did you want to talk about?"

"Are you doing anything on the second Friday in three months?"

Jeff shook his head. "Don't think so."

"Good. Keep that day free. You're meeting Gus' family then. And Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"Take some body armour with you. You'll need it."

* * *

Scott and Tash were in the doctor's room for a check-up. Tash was seated on an examination chair, while Scott was leaning on the back of the chair, tapping his fingers.

"Scott, were you this annoying when I was having Mel?" Tash glared at his constantly moving fingers.

"The doctor should be in soon." Scott replied tensely. "Until she comes, I don't think we should talk."

There was silence, until...

"Seriously Scott. Breathe louder. I'm pretty sure half of China hasn't heard you yet."

"You know, we should probably ask the doctor if she knows how to deliver a baby that's half human, half pure evil!"

"And which half is the pure evil?" Tash retorted quickly, as the doctor walked in. "Yours or mine?"

"Hi, Tash how're you?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Tash answered, keeping her tone artificially light.

"So, nine days late. You must be feeling very uncomfortable right now."

"Yeah, just a tad."

"Sure, you're nice to the doctor." Scott grumbled in an undertone voice.

"She has the drugs." Tash snarled back.

"Everything looks fine with the little one. He might be in there a while though, maybe another week, but there are some things we can do to speed up the process."

"Do it." Scott encouraged through gritted teeth.

"Well, these are things you can do; home remedies. You could try drinking herbal tea, eating spicy foods or taking a long walk. If they don't work, you'll just have to wait until he decides to make an entrance."

* * *

John was sitting by the pool with his legs dangling in the water. "Hey Gordon," Gordon's copper head resurfaced. "When do you think Tash will have the baby?"

"Dunno. I think it should be soon. Well, I hope it's soon. She's getting quite scary now."

John raised an eyebrow. "Care to put your money where your mouth is?"

"OK, for one hundred dollars, I think Tash will have the baby by the end of the day."

"Shake on it."

Gordon thrust a hand under John's nose, and shook it.

"What are you two doing?" Jeff snuck up behind his sons and pushed John in the water.

"What was that for?!" John spluttered, sweeping hair out of his eyes as he resurfaced.

"Son, I built a pool for swimming, not leg dangling. Now, what were you doing?"

"Nothing. Oh look, Scott and Tash are back." John waved at them.

Jeff moved over to the pair, who were sitting on the chairs by the pool. "What did the doctor say?"

"Just that we have to wait now, since we've tried all the home remedies she recommended."

"Wait for how long?" Gordon asked, hoping he sounded off-hand.

"Up to a week, maybe more." Tash sighed.

"But it could happen today, right?" Gordon persisted.

"But then, it might not happen today, could it?" John argued, practically feeling a crisp hundred dollar bill falling into his fingertips.

"I don't know. But why is there such a big push on today?"

Both John and Gordon looked guiltily at each other. 'Don't tell!' John warned.

Tash narrowed her glare and targeted Gordon. "Oh alright!" Gordon broke. "I bet him a hundred dollars that you would have the baby by the end of the day, and I really don't want to lose!"

Jeff spun around in slow motion, staring at his sons. "You were betting on them? While your sister is going through hell, you were betting on her?! What is wrong with you?!"

Before Jeff could carry on his tirade, Scott cut in. "I'll take you up on that."

Jeff shot Scott a scandalised look.

"What?! She's uncomfortable, and is making my life miserable right now!" Scott grabbed Tash's wrist before she hit him. "If I'm going to be miserable, I might as well make some money on the side."

Rolling his eyes, Jeff turned away from the pool and headed indoors, muttering something under his breath that sounded distinctly like "I thought I raised sons with morals and ethics. I guess I was wrong."

* * *

The midnight silence on Tracy Island was broken by the emergency alarm shrieking round the villa.

"Tash?" Scott asked sleepily.

"Go." She pushed him out of the bed. "Save the world, I'll see you in the morning."

Scott leaned over her and gave her a quick kiss before heading to the Control Room. "What've we got?"

"New Zealand, a ferry's sinking between the North and South Islands. To make matters worse, a tidal wave is headed their way." Jeff tied the sash of his dressing gown and sat down in his chair. "Virgil, Scott and Gordon, you're needed. Thunderbirds are go!"

* * *

John was walking down the maze of hallways when he bumped into Tash. "Hey, you OK?" He asked, noticing she was grimacing and hunching over.

She shook her head. "I need you to get a message to Scott."

"That's not possible right now. The communications between us and them are down." Concerned, John moved to her side.

"Not good. Not good at all. Call him on his phone." Tash grimaced and clutched her stomach just a bit tighter.

"No phones are turned on during rescues. Tash, tell me what's wrong."

"You need to get me to a hospital STAT, and then somehow, you need to get a message to Scott to tell him that I am in labour and if he values his life, he needs to get his ass there pronto!"

**AN: yeah, just two more chapters left of this story. Now I'm feeling sad. Anyway, please review. **


	47. Hope for the Best, Fear the Worst

**Disclaimer: see chapter one.**

**AN: Yep, this is it. The penultimate chapter. A nice long one, with some action in it, I think, so I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter Forty Seven- Hope For the Best, Fear the Worst

"You're what?!" John spluttered out.

"How can a Harvard graduate not understand that?! I am in labour and about to have a baby! Your nephew is coming!" Tash grabbed John by his shirt collar and pulled him down to her eye level. "Listen, John, Scott and the others have been at the rescue site for over nine hours now. One of them must be on a break. Get a message to any of them so they can pass it onto Scott."

"OK, OK," John seemed to have gotten his head together. "I'll get Brains to look at the comm. problem and let Dad know where we've gone. Is there anything you need?"

"Bag. Behind the door, next to the closet."

"OK, I'll get that; you just head down to the plane." John ducked into the room, and got a hold on the overnight bag. "Let's go."

* * *

"Agent X here." A shady figure skulked in the corner of a darkened room, whispering into his phone.

"They are going to the hospital now. It's in Wellington. I trust you will be able to get there in time to administer the new drug you have found."

"Yes General. What time are they expected to arrive?"

"In forty five minutes. Also, the Thunderbirds are there. Try not to be seen by them."

"Yes sir. Are you sure about your facts?"

"Certain. I have some... very trustworthy methods of finding information out."

"One last thing, General; do you have a different name? Just in case everything goes wrong, and the police come to me. A protection scheme, for both of us."

"I like the way you think. As a matter of fact, I do have a different name. I am called Trangh Belagant. Also known as The Hood."

* * *

Gordon woke from a restless slumber in Thunderbird Two's medical bay. He stretched and rubbed his eyes, slightly thankful he had taken Scott's offer of having an hour long break. His stomach grumbled, and he raided the food storage for a handful of energy bars. 'Should take some back for Virgil, and then send Scott in for a break. He's been out there the longest.'

The tidal wave they had been expecting hit the seaside and coastal towns of the North Island on New Zealand, and even though New Zealand authorities were prepared for the tidal wave, they didn't have enough time to enforce their evacuation strategies. As a result, thousands of dollars worth of assets and property were destroyed or ruined. The water and food supply had also been contaminated with the tidal wave water, meaning that residents on the coast had no access to fresh water or food or medical facilities or utilities like gas and electricity.

Ripping the foil off his energy bar with his teeth, Gordon walked out of the belly of Thunderbird Two, wolfing his first bar down in three bites. "Hey Virg," Gordon called out while tearing the foil off his second bar. "Catch."

Virgil nodded his thanks and munched gratefully on the bar. "Hunger pangs, going... going..." he swallowed the last piece of his bar without chewing. "Gone."

"How're you holding up?" Gordon asked, while pulling on his protective gear.

"I'm good. Getting a bit tired, but that's nothing compared to what Scott must feel like. Out of all of us, he's the only one who hasn't taken a break."

"Yeah, I'm surprised he's still standing." Gordon agreed. "Where is he?"

"Second building on the left. Can't miss him. Good luck with getting him to rest."

"I'll need reinforcement. Are you coming?"

Virgil nodded, as he led the way. "I thought you'd say that. Hey, Scott," Virgil had to suppress a laugh as Scott jumped up. "Take a break."

"I have no Kit-Kats." Scott quipped, and shook his head. "I'm OK. I'll help out."

"No, you won't!" Gordon and Virgil pinned Scott's arms down by his side and frog-marched him into Thunderbird Two. "Stay in here for the full hour. If we see you anywhere near the rescue site, Virgil will..."

"I will strap you to Thunderbird Two's medical bay and declare you as medically incompetent and unfit for active duty on this rescue."

Scott gasped. "You wouldn't. That's low. Real low."

Virgil grinned evilly. "You'd better believe it. Now stay!"

"You are such a bully Virgil. And I'm not a dog. You don't have to tell me to stay. Jeez." Scott called out to Virgil and Gordon's retreating back. He sat on the edge of the bed and fiddled with an energy bar.

'Probably should check my phone, just in case.' He flipped open his phone, and turned it on. 'Twelve missed calls from John and four texts? Something must have happened.'

He opened the first text message. 'Oh my God! I have to get there!'

He jumped off the bed and sprinted out of Thunderbird Two, intent on finding Virgil.

"Virgil," Scott jabbed him in the shoulder. "I've gotta go. You're in charge. You'll have to fly TB1 back to Base, OK?"

Virgil spun around to stare at Scott with honey burnt eyes. "What? You can't take off in the middle of a rescue! Where are you going?"

"Wellington. Tash is in labour and I should be there."

"I take it back; you can take off in the middle of a rescue. How are you going to get there?"

"Driving. It should take about seven hours to reach Wellington from here. I'll just change into civvies and go. Let Gordon know, OK?"

* * *

John ran madly into the maternity ward of the hospital, causing people to leap away from the out of control wheelchair he was pushing. "I need a doctor!"

The nurse behind the desk looked up and down at her paperwork. "Name?" she drawled out in a bored voice.

"Natasha Tracy," John gabbled. "She's gone into labour."

The nurse tapped away at her computer. "Ah yes. We can take her in but-"

"But what?"

"There are no empty private rooms. There are some semi-private rooms, though."

"No." John shook his head. "That can't be right. Surely there's a private room somewhere."

"I'm sorry; private rooms are subject to availability, and we simply do not have any left."

"John, I don't care." Tash muttered venomously.

"But-"

"Who's having this baby?!" She roared, causing John to jump. "You or me?! Just get to the room!"

John swallowed at the sudden outburst. He turned around as he felt someone brush against his shoulder. "To honour and obey, huh?"

"Err, no. We're not... well, she is, I'm not... she's not my wife." John called out; feeling embarrassed at the assumption, and then had to run after Tash.

* * *

"Mr. T-T-Tracy," Brains stuttered. "I, uh, I f-f-found the solution to the c-c-c-communication problem."

"What was it?" Jeff's chin was perched on his interlocked fingers.

"There was a v-v-virus in our, uh, system."

Jeff's eyes narrowed suspiciously, and his face tautened into a frown. "How did we pick up a virus?"

"It was p-p-planted in our, uh, systems. It was also, uh, a recording and, uh, broadcasting device, w-w-which could uh, be t-t-turned on and off."

"So anyone could have heard our conversations on the island?" Jeff's primary thought went to International Rescue. Was it safe? And was it secure?

"I'm a-a-afraid so, Mr. T-T-Tracy. But t-t-the chances of someone f-f-finding out about International Rescue are, uh, remote, since they would, uh, have to be t-t-tuned into the right f-f-frequency."

"Has the virus been wiped off our system? Can I contact my boys at the rescue again without having to worry about an invisible eavesdropper?"

"Y-Y-Yes Mr. T-T-Tracy."

* * *

John could almost feel his fingers shattering under Tash's vice like grip.

"Where is he?!" She yelled out, unaware of how much pressure she was applying on John's hand.

"I'm sure he'll be here as soon as he can." John soothed, trying to calm her and his frazzled nerves. Just then, his mobile rang. "Scott, where are you?"

"I'm driving down. It should take about seven hours for me to get there because of all the blockades Virg, Gordy and I put in place." Scott's tinny voice replied.

"Seven hours?!" John baulked at that. "You mean I'm stuck with _your_ hysterical wife for seven hours until you get here?! She's nearly crushed my fingers!"

"Yeah; how is she?"

"Apart from hysterical, she wants you here, as do I."

"Is that Scott?" Tash asked, as soon as there was a break in the dialogue. "I want to talk to him." John dutifully handed the phone over. "Scott Tracy!" She yelled again, nearly bursting John's eardrum. "If you do not get your ass down here soon, I will take that shiny toy of yours and I will shove it down your throat! After that, I will slowly draw it out of your throat, and spear it up your other end! Then, I will impale it through your stomach! And then, I will barbecue you with your toy until you are charred to a crisp! Finally, I will lock you in the deep freezer! WITHOUT the ice-cream! I will make sure you don't even THINK about doing this to me again!"

John winced at Tash's verbal onslaught. "Are you done?" He asked tentatively.

"Quite." Tash handed the phone back to John with a smile. Well, it was actually a grimace.

"To honour and obey, huh, Scott?" John murmured sympathetically.

"Tell me about it." Scott muttered dryly.

"I heard that!" Tash snarled.

* * *

Virgil wiped beads of sweat away from his forehead. Who knew logs of wood could be so heavy? Luckily, this was the last building he had to stabilise. "Virgil to Gordon," Virgil activated his watch. "Come in Gordon."

"Go ahead Virgil."

"I've finished at the last building; I think we should pack up and head home."

"FAB, Virg. You're the boss."

"I like the sound of that. Anyway, you'll have the helm at TB2, so don't scratch the paintwork."

"Likewise with TB1, otherwise you'll never live to see another day."

"I won't disagree with you there," Virgil chuckled. "Just let me see if we can contact Base, and then we can go."

* * *

After the phone call with John, Scott hadn't noticed his foot gradually pressing down on the accelerator. He hadn't looked out of his windows and seen cars whizzing by him either. Looking at his rear view mirror, a kaleidoscope of flashing lights, red white and blue, he wished he had. With a sigh, Scott pulled over into the hard shoulder and wound his window down.

"Stay in the car. I need to see your license please." The police officer instructed.

Scott rummaged around for his wallet, and pulled out the document in question.

The officer scrutinized the tiny piece of card with a microchip embedded into it. "Stay here. I'm going to run a check on your license."

"What did you think I was going to do?" Scott muttered rhetorically under his breath, as he turned the engine off. "Drive away?" He sighed again. Of all times to be stopped, it just had to be now. Murphy's Law was working; there's always a way of topping off a bad situation.

A few moments later, the officer returned, carrying a breathalyser and Scott's licence. "The licence checks out as a legit licence. I'm still waiting on the other checks. Blow into the tube please."

Scott blew forcefully into tube, knowing the reading would come back as zero.

"So, where were you going in such a rush?" The officer asked. "You do realise you were fifteen kilometres over the speed limit."

"Hospital." Came the reply.

"You missed the turning." The officer volunteered; his New Zealand accent and knowledge coming out strongly. "Any reason why you were going so fast?"

"The hospital's in Wellington. My wife's in labour and has almost broken my brother's hand. They both want me there. For very different reasons."

"That's a hell of a way." The officer whistled lowly. "The lengths people will go to for the pursuit of happiness."

"Work took me up to Foxton." Scott explained vaguely, as the officer walked back to his patrol car. "It wasn't my choice."

"Since this isn't your first warning about speeding, we've had to issue three more points on your licence. There is also a fine, which is payable in two weeks."

Scott groaned, his head banging against the steering wheel of the car. "My wife will kill me."

"For what?" The officer had a slow smile imprinted on his face. "Missing the birth, or speeding?"

"Both." Scott held out his hand, ready to take his licence back.

"I assure you," The policeman called out as he started his patrol car. "If your wife does kill you, we won't hold you to the fine. You can go now, and just be more mindful and aware of your speed in future."

Scott waited patiently as the patrol car drove away, watching for the next unsuspecting victim of the speeding bug.

"Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit!" Of all the times to be caught speeding, it just had to be this one. Scott turned the key in the ignition, and began to drive at a much more sedated speed.

* * *

"You've done three centimetres." The doctor snapped off her gloves.

"Only three?" Tash sobbed, as she saw the other person in the room wheeled away. "I can't do this. It's been six and a half hours, why doesn't he want to come out?"

"He's doing fine." The doctor comforted. "If he's fine at three, he'll be fine at eight, and then at ten. He'll just take a while." With a soft smile, she moved to the side, letting another patient roll in.

"Four people have come and gone and had their baby, and I haven't! Look, there's another one! Is she even pregnant yet? Because I bet she'll have her baby before I have mine!"

"Tash, the only reason he's still in there is because you've made such a great home for him over the past nine months, and he doesn't want to move out. And he's waiting for Daddy to arrive." John murmured, grasping her hand.

Tears pooled in her eyes, and her damp hand patted his cheek clumsily. "Aww, that's so sweet. You're making up stupid crap to comfort me."

"It's what I'm here for." John smiled, as she grimaced her way through a contraction.

The doctor was back by her side. "Since this will take a while, I can offer you an epidural at this stage."

"Yes! Please!"

"Alright. The anaesthesiologist should be here to administer the epidural soon."

* * *

As soon as they had changed into civvy clothing, Jeff marched his sons and carried his grand-daughter down to the nearest plane, where Tin-Tin and Leroy were waiting. "There's no point in holding a mission debrief if one person is missing. We're going to the hospital in Wellington."

"Have you heard from them yet?" Virgil asked eagerly.

"No. Last time I heard, John was taking Tash to the hospital. They haven't checked in since then. Scott hasn't called either. And Alan knows as well." Jeff answered the question that was rolling off Virgil's tongue. "Even if she hasn't had the baby yet, we're still going for moral support."

* * *

John stared at the doctor who had sailed through the door. There was something about him that was strangely familiar. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

The doctor looked up from his needle. "No. Don't think so. You must be mistaken."

There was something there that unsettled John about the stranger in the room. Something not quite right. There was a harshness, a dark side to this person.

Determined to solve this strange feeling, John stared more intently. "I know you from somewhere. I know I know you from somewhere." Suddenly, a memory flashed to the front of his mind. "You! You're the guy that was following me!"

Realising his cover was blown, the "doctor" pushed a trolley in the way on an oncoming John. He ran out of the room, disposing the needle in a needle bin, and collided with a sprinting Scott. "Watch it!"

Scott swivelled his head, puzzled at the familiar feeling John had. "John! Where is she?"

"Down the corridor, on the left. Second room, can't miss her. I've got to go and chase that moron. Find out what he gave her since he isn't a real doctor. Now go! Check on Tash! Make sure she's OK."

Scott took off again, squeezing past beds and twisting round passer-bys as he made his way to the room. "Tash," he sat down on an empty chair, brushed the hair away from her forehead and kissed her gently. "I'm here. It'll be OK."

"Scott Tracy! Where the hell have you been?!" She shoved him away. "I have been here for seven hours! And you haven't!" She hunched over, and grimaced, barely hearing the whispered words of comfort coming from Scott. "Scott, something's wrong."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. But something is most definitely wrong." As if to confirm her statement, several machines started beeping; shrill alarms ringing round the room. Flurries of nurses flustered into the room, each babbling in a completely different language which Scott couldn't understand. The only two words he picked out were 'emergency' and 'caesarean.'

"Scott, what's happening? Is something wrong with Luke? Please, don't let anything bad happen to my baby."

A doctor dressed in scrubs led Scott away. "There's been a massive drop in your wife's blood pressure. We suspect that there has been an internal bleed where a blood vessel has burst. We are afraid that the chances of having a natural delivery with the bleeding will increase the chance of complications. The safest option now is to perform a caesarean operation." The doctor pressed the form into Scott's hand, which he scan read, and signed, hoping he made the right decision.

* * *

Scott lost track of time as he sat on a chair in the waiting room, swirling the half empty cup of watered down coffee in his hand. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Scott, he got away." John sat down heavily. "I wish I could have caught him, but he was just too fast."

"It's OK. It's not your fault. At least you tried."

"So, why aren't you in with Tash? She kicked you out already?" John joked.

Scott looked at John with haunted eyes. It was clear he was only just about coping. "She's in theatre."

"Oh God. Scott, I am so sorry." John pulled Scott in for a hug. "She'll be fine."

"Did Virgil and Gordon make it back OK?"

"Oh yeah. Dad called. He and the others are on their way. They landed a short while ago. They should be here any moment now." John peered down a hallway, seeing four figures heading towards them. "They're here, and coming towards us."

Jeff knelt in front of Scott, and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I'm losing her, Dad." Scott choked back a sob. "I'm losing both of them, and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it." A single solitary tear trickled down his cheek, but Scott made no move to wipe the tear away. "I can't do this without her."

"Daddy, no cry." Melissa wiped the tear away from Scott's cheek, and held onto his neck, hoping for a hug.

With a small sniff, Scott scooped up his daughter, and cuddled her on his lap.

Virgil sat on Scott's other side. "We're here for you Scott. No matter what."

"Thanks Virg."

Gordon sat down on John's other side. "What happened?"

"There was major internal bleeding." Scott's voice was low and scratchy. "They had to perform an emergency c-section. This is my fault. I should have been with her. Then none of this would have happened."

There was an uncomfortable silence round the room, as each brother looked at each other, and then at Tin-Tin, asking for advice. What could they say to alleviate the pain? The standard 'it wasn't your fault' reassurance wouldn't wash with Scott. They all knew that.

"Scott," Tin-Tin ventured. "You need to remain positive. She's a fighter, she won't give up."

"Yeah, she won't leave you, just like you didn't leave her a few months ago." Gordon added.

"Mr. Tracy," a soft voice called from the door. Four heads swivelled towards it.

"I think I'm the Tracy they want." Scott said quietly, hoping for the best, but fearing the worst, while handing Mel to John.

"There's someone here who wants to meet you." She wheeled in a small crib, which contained a small scrap wrapped in hospital blankets.

Scott gingerly approached the crib. Scott picked up the swaddled bundle that contained his son and cradled him in his arms. "Hi little guy, I'm your Daddy." He smiled as Luke's green eyes squinted, trying to focus on Scott and looked up at the nurse who wheeled Luke in. "Is he OK?"

"Ten fingers and toes; present and correct. Weighs just over eight pounds, but given how late he was, that's normal, and measures out to sixty three centimetres. His reflexes and lungs are working well too. Any other questions?"

"How's my wife?"

* * *

"BP's dropping!"

"Get me another bag of blood from the bank; we're running low, and a needle. If I can just stitch her up, she might pull through without needing another transfusion."

There was a tense moment in the operating theatre.

"It's no good, she's still bleeding heavily!"

"Has someone gotten the blood yet?!" The irate surgeon roared, battling to stem the blood flowing like a fountain. He held out his hand. "Suction; I can't see what I'm doing."

The blood was siphoned away and the surgeon tried to suture the bleed. He was successful this time, and sighed in relief when the wound didn't re-open and bleed again. "Close her up. She's fine for now." Without the added pressure of expecting another bleed, the surgeon began to stitch the skin together with ease.

Once they had cleaned up, the hospital staff wheeled her to a room, and then found an anxious Scott.

"Mr. Tracy," the surgeon said, as he led Scott to the room. "The operation was a success. Both your wife and son will be fine. There are some things I'd like to go over, such as what to expect with the recovery; she has undergone a major operation, but I will go through them when she is awake tomorrow." They had reached the door to the room. "She is still under the effects of the anaesthesia, and will be slightly groggy and agitated when she wakes up. These are perfectly normal reactions, and they will disappear as the anaesthetic wears off."

"Thank you for everything you did."

"I'm just doing my job, Mr. Tracy." The doctor smiled, and walked away to check on other patients.

Balancing Luke in one arm, Scott pushed open the door, and walked inside.

**AN: Just the epilogue left, and then the story is complete. Anyway, please review. **


	48. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: Well, this is it. The last chapter ever for Shaking Foundations. And it's posted on New Years' Day. Consider it a present from me to you. Hope you've enjoyed the story. **

Chapter Forty Eight- Epilogue

Scott closed the door, and sat on the edge of the bed. "Hi gorgeous." He kissed her on the forehead. "Before you even think about asking, Luke's here, he's fine and is absolutely perfect. Our baby boy is beautiful."

Tash moved her head towards the direction of Scott's voice.

"You know how you keep saying Mel's a clone of her dad? Well, you've got your own carbon copy now. Yep, Luke is exactly like you. He's got a fine dusting of red hair, emerald green eyes and a cavernous but infectious smile." Scott looked back down at Luke again, drinking in his appearance.

Blinking slowly, Tash opened her eyes. "That epidural was no epidural."

Scott's head whipped up, only to see his wife's tired, but sparkling green eyes staring back at him, her hands outstretched. Scott dutifully handed his son over.

"Hey, beautiful." Tash smiled, tears of joy blurring her vision.

"How're you feeling?"

"A little sore. Scott, what happened?"

"There was internal bleeding; you needed a c-section."

"Why? What was in that epidural? Everything was going OK before that."

Before Scott could answer, there was a knock on the door, and five heads peered through. Ever so quietly, they traipsed into the room and gathered round the bed.

"So," Jeff began. "Does he have a name?"

Scott nodded and took his son back into his arms, before handing him to Jeff and swapping him for Mel. "Luke, this is your Grandad."

"Who chose that name?" Gordon asked while moving closer to his dad to have a better look.

"He did." Tash sighed tiredly and closed her eyes. "Wouldn't stop kicking when we were watching Star Wars. It was kind of obvious that he liked the name."

With a flick of his head towards the door, Jeff indicated that it was time to leave. "We'll see you tomorrow."

As soon as the door closed, Scott looked back at his wife. "You weren't really going to shove TB1 down my throat, skewer it up the other end and then burn me and freeze me, were you?"

"You were actually listening in my tirade?"

"Heard every word. Loud and clear."

"Maybe. I guess you'll never know."

* * *

Four days later, Jeff entered the hospital again alone (he had sent everyone else back to the island) and waited in the lobby, ready to take his family home. Without saying a word, communicating only through his eyes and smiles, he led them to where the car was parked. Surprising Scott, he relinquished the keys to the car. "You can drive, son."

What was even more surprising was when Scott knocked back the offer. "No thanks, Dad. You can drive."

Tash narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Were you caught speeding again?"

Scott nodded slowly.

"How fast were you going?" Jeff sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fifteen k's over the limit." Scott muttered, abashed. "But it wasn't my fault! When did they change the speed limit anyway?"

"Scott, you can't drive at one hundred and twenty five kilometres down a motorway, and not get caught. Especially when the speed limit has always been one hundred and ten kilometres." Jeff lectured. "What was the punishment?"

"The fine has already been paid, and another three points have been added to my licence, meaning I am one point away from losing my licence." Scott finished strapping Mel into the car seat, and clambered into the back middle seat. "So, I'm giving up on driving until at least six points disappear off my licence. From now on, the only driving I do is on MarioKart."

With an expression of wintry disapproval, Jeff slid into the driver's seat. "Why, pray tell, do I let you fly the most powerful jet in the world? It has obviously given you an uncontrollable need for speed."

"Because I'm good at flying the most jet in the world. It's my day job."

"This is your seventh time you've exceeded the speed limit. I think I need to send you back to driver education."

Tash craned her neck round to look at Scott. "After hearing about your affinity to speeding, I want you to promise me one thing."

Scott shrugged. "Sure."

"Don't EVER drive a car when our kids are with us. I can handle your speeding. I can even handle you careering round corners on two wheels instead of four. They can't."

"Fine, you can teach them how to drive. But just for the record, I am a good driver." Scott defended himself. "Have you seen the idiots on the road these days? And I've never quite managed to take a corner on two wheels. I can do it on three, but not on two."

Jeff pulled up outside the airfield. "So, you relinquished the driving helm, Scott. You sure you want to fly a plane? I mean, I don't mind flying."

"Not a chance. I said I was taking a break from driving, not flying."

* * *

John sat down on the couch, just listening to the melodious tune reverberating round the room. "What are you playing, Virg?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought of a name yet." Virgil's hands stopped dancing over the keys of his piano, and he scribbled away on a score of music. "When are they coming back?"

"Scott called in a while ago. Should be here any moment now."

On cue, three shadowy figures made their way into the room. Virgil smiled at them as they made their way into the villa. "How was the flight?"

"It was fine." Tash replied, rocking Luke slightly. "At least Scott wasn't caught speeding in the air."

Both Scott and Virgil winced. "How many points this time?"

Scott held up three fingers.

"Ouch. And people say I'm the bad driver of the family." Virgil smirked, self satisfied.

"Hey, at least I've never driven on the train tracks at the rail crossing." Scott shot back.

"I was under the influence of cough medicine at the time. I can't be held accountable for my actions!"

"Enough, boys." Jeff intervened. "You're equally as bad as each other. Not surprising, considering Virgil learnt with Scott. Where's Gordon?"

"Games room," John drawled in a bored voice. "Fishing."

"Go get him, Virgil. I just spoke with Ohana. Dinner's nearly ready. I'm going to freshen up."

Both parties went their separate ways and Scott took Luke out of Tash's arms. "I'll put him in his cot. You sit and rest."

Tash dutifully sat down next to John as Scott walked out of the room. "John, thanks for everything you did."

"It was no trouble." John reassured her, and tipped his head to the side. "Did you find out what was in that injection?"

"It was some sort of blood thinner. Apparently it was in testing stages, and it shouldn't have been administered to any human, especially not one in labour." Tash said flatly.

"Damn. I really wish I'd caught the guy." John could feel disappointment running through his veins. "If he does that again, it would be my fault because I couldn't catch him and stop him."

"It's not your fault." Scott said from the doorway, walking towards them. "You did your best. No-one will blame you for that. And John, thanks for being there. You really pulled through for me." He pulled John in for a brotherly hug. "Now, how about we get some chow?"

Scott slung one arm over his brother's shoulder, and the other one around his wife, and together, they walked to the dining room.

Jeff smiled at them as they sat down. Glancing round the table, he reviewed his family. Everyone was there, including Alan, who was watching through a video screen.

Scott was wrestling a squirming Melissa into her highchair, before flaking her chicken into small pieces which the nearly one and a half year old could eat. 'You think she's being difficult now, Scott,' Jeff thought dryly. 'Just wait until the terrible two year old syndrome starts.'

Opposite them, Tin-Tin was having the same struggle with Leroy. His arms were flailing wildly, and he shook his head. "No."

'Little tyke doesn't want to eat,' Jeff remembered. 'Alan was just like this too. Whoever said like father, like son, wasn't wrong.' His gaze drifted to his two single sons.

John was laughing at Gordon, who mock pouted. 'Uh oh, Gordon's about to sulk. Run and hide. No-one is safe. Should probably find out what John said to insult my coppertop son.'

"What did John say, Gordon?"

"He keeps calling me Gordo." Gordon's face crumpled comically, and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Because that's his name!" John reasoned.

"It means fat in Spanish!" Gordon wailed dramatically. "He's calling me fat!"

"All I did was tell him he could do with losing a couple of pounds. It's not my fault he can't handle the truth."

"John, stop teasing your brother." Jeff warned in his no-nonsense voice. "It's not his fault his name means fat in Spanish."

"This is all your fault!" Gordon accused his father, pointing the finger and the blame. "You gave me my name."

Jeff shrugged. "It was heaps better than Leroy."

"Ahem," Alan cleared his throat, eyeing Jeff menacingly. Even through the video screen, it unnerved Jeff. "What is wrong with the name Leroy?"

"It suits your son fine," Jeff soothed Alan's ruffled feathers. "But for your red head rascal of a brother? I don't think so."

"Fair point." Alan conceded.

'Oh, Alan, that temper of yours is going to get you into trouble one day.' Jeff thought, shaking his head slightly. 'But I wouldn't have you any other way.'

Virgil looked longingly at the empty spot beside him. It had remained empty ever since Virgil claimed that spot for Gus. 'You have grown up so much Virgil. And you've come so far. I mean, you're getting married in three months. And I couldn't be happier for you.'

Noticing Virgil was staring at him with probing, questioning eyes, Jeff averted his eyes. "Just thinking about something." Jeff smiled. His family were together. International Rescue was up and running at full power. They had their happily ever after ending. And wasn't that the way life was meant to be?

**AN: Yep, that's it. The end of this story, but not of the saga. There's more to come. **

**OK, thanks to all the reviewers; it was really nice knowing you were enjoying the story. Special thanks to Lissysue, Lulu and Little Miss Bump, as you guys kept reviewing for practically every chapter, and picking up on my mistakes which I and my beta couldn't find. **

**Happy New Year, everyone. Stay safe, keep smiling and have a great 2009!**

**KZ ;)**


End file.
